Elemental Warriors Online: A Vampire's Tale
by Kelvin king
Summary: It's the 23rd century Tokyo. AIs and flying cars are the new craze. Not to mention the virtual reality games.18 year old Uzumaki Naruto forays into the most recent VRMMORPG as a Vampire to seek his fortune and save his Grandfather before it's to late. He finds his Destiny,and a touch of Fate. As the Vampire King of The west is Born. This is his legend. Multiple anime cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**ELEMENTAL WARRIORS ONLINE:**

 **ARC I: BEGINNER TOWN**

 **CHAPTER ONE: LAUNCH DAY:**

As Naruto looked at the curtains behind Asuma he was reminded how much he hated that yellow print. It was striped with green lines and it gave Naruto the impression of sickness. Of course that's not to surprising considering this was a hospital.

It had everything any hospital could be expected to have, the thick scent of disinfectant, the nurses, doctors, white halls. But this hospital had whole wards with chipped and fading paint, the once white walls yellowed to such a sickly color it made Naruto wonder whether the hospital itself was not in need of its own doctor.

The Konoha children's hospital had been standing for almost a hundred and fifty years. It was one of the oldest buildings in new Tokyo and it also doubled as an orphanage. Naruto had been one of it's residents ever since he was twelve. He felt like it was only yesterday that he was standing at the steps, right beside his ailing grandfather.

A lot had changed since then. Naruto lost his parents when he was eight. Or at least the only parent he had ever known. His mother had left his father just after he was born. And if rumors were to be believed, she never had a choice. Naruto was told his mother was the daughter of an ancient and influential clan. Her life had already been decided for her, long before she was born.

Her relationship with his father had been due to her going through a rebellious phase. But eventually, she had to go back to her family. It was another thing Naruto was left to wish for, to dream for.

He was raised by his father, grandfather and grandmother. But that day six years ago deprived of his father and his grandmother. His grandfather had to cash in on a favor, and now they lived in this orphanage/ hospital.

" Naruto are you listening to me?"

" Ahh, am sorry Asuma sama. What did you say?"

" damn it Naruto, now I have to start explaining everything all over again. And drop the sama nonsense its not funny. Its much to late to act like you have any single smidge of a respect bone in your body."

" you do know there's no such thing as a respect bone. I mean you are the head of a hospital how could you make such a mistake. What a shame."

" don't play smart with me Naruto. Just pay attention would you."

" okay, okay. What's so important that you stopped me from going to class. Its my first day in college and I don't need any of your drama. Go bother aunty Kurenai if that's the case.

Asuma looked so red with frustration Naruto felt like he was going to explode. Asuma has been like a big brother to him for the six years he has been here. He had took care of both Naruto and grandfather, for all of the years they had been here. They were family, but no one could quite drive Asuma crazy like Naruto could.

" Naruto please I need you to be serious. This concerns your future, it concerns all of our futures."

Naruto nodded his head.

" I know you just started college on a one year scholarship from the government but, eventually you would have to start paying once that year is over. So to avoid this, you would need to find another avenue of making money. Also the expenses of taking care of Jiraiya has gone up.

Naruto he needs surgery, or I can guarantee you, he wouldn't live past the next six months."

Asuma took a break just to watch Naruto's reaction. And just like he expected the young man looked so pale. There was not many things in this world that could dampen Naruto's Natural cheerful disposition. Tue boy was born with sunshine in him, and regardless of how hard things had gotten. Naruto has always tried to be there for everyone of his family and friends.

But his grandfather had always been a sore spot for him. Naruto loved his old papa so much so that he had gone hungry for almost four days saving his feeding money and simultaneously working at a construction site just so he could get the pain meds his grandfather needed.

But this news, of how limited a time Naruto had with his grandfather had sapped him of all his strength. He shuddered in fear as he could not imagine life without his grandfather. For as long as he could remember Jiraiya had always been there to steady and carry his grand son through all sorts of adversity and troubles. Naruto might be eighteen, but when it comes to his grandfather, he is just nothing but a little boy.

Asuma got up from his chair and circled his desk to lay his callused palms on Naruto's shoulder. He leaned on his desk as it gave a little squeak, creaking and moaning of how old and antique it was. Much like a lot of things in this hospital.

"Naruto there's a way to raise the money that your grandfather needs. At least until you could raise enough for his surgery, and if my plan works out like I want it too. You would never lack for money again. The only problem is. It would take a lot of time from your schooling.

But it's a necessary sacrifice you have to make. You need to be able to juggle this idea I have with your school life. Its imperative that you don't waste this chance the government has given to you. Because if you can impress them during your time in college. Keep up your grades and even being in the top of your class. I guarantee you they will extend your scholarship.

But you would need to work harder than ever Naruto. Due to your education you would be pressed for time. But don't worry you will have help. So what do you think."

Naruto looked at Asuma helplessly as he shook his head and tried to get his emotions in control. He was scared yes but this was not the time to be panicking. It did not matter how hard he had to work, but Naruto would do anything to save his grandfather.

" You know something Asuma, with all of the explanation you gave, you did not even tell me what this idea you have is."

Asuma gave a laugh as he ruffled Naruto's hair like he was a kid once again. Of course this drew no small amount of irritated and annoyed looks from Naruto, but Asuma ignored it. Naruto was one of the strongest people he knew, he would always bounce back from all of his problems and try to find a solution to it.

" Well the idea I have is for you to be a professional gamer. In fact I want you and the rest of the older kids here to open and operate a gaming studio under sponsorship from the hospital."

Naruto was shocked and alarmed. His tone of voice even carried it as he attempted to berate Asuma for his incredibly bad idea.

" Asuma are you insane. The cost of opening and running a gaming studio will deliver a big hit to the hospital's funds. And with so many games out there, and how far they have progressed I doubt we would be able to make anything substantial, unless we join an already established gaming studio and somehow miraculously become its best players in under six months.

This is a bad idea. And there's to many games out there, for anyone to make a proper impact in the gaming community, because every gaming studio would need to depend on not just funds, but popularity and achievement. Non of us are professional gamers incase you have forgotten. So how in Gods name would you come up with that sort of idea."

The old office was silent as Naruto stared at Asuma in challenge. Of course the older guy did not back down. Naruto was adamant in his stance of this being a bad idea, and he wanted to get that point across to Asuma. The hospital and orphanage was always pressed for money, but Naruto did not think things had gotten that desperate yet.

Their impromptu stare down was interrupted as Asuma's seventy year old A.C kicked in, filling the office with a humming sound and a very pungent scent of mold and disinfectant.

" Naruto, naturally I have taken all of what you have said into consideration. And I have a solution to that. In four days the hexagon would be launching a new state of the art virtual reality mind dive console. Or V.R.M.D.C and with it a brand new virtual reality massive multiplayer online role playing game."

" okay Asuma first of all, I was not born a hundred years ago. You could have just said vrmmorpg and I would have understood, did you have to call out the entire name. Second I know what a V.R.M.D.C is, and third. The hexagon is a weapons manufacturing company from the united states, since when have they been in the gaming industry, and how come I didn't know."

" well first of you have been busy for the past year or so, due to your scholarship hunting and what not. So it's not surprising you missed the thousands of advertisement hexagon had been putting up. Considering how air headed you are, it was actually expected.

Now this new game has already undergone its beta testing phase, and believe me when I tell you, its awesome. Not just information and reviews put up by the beta testers, hexagon had hired some players to paly the game almost like a soap opera, using the experience of this players as the background for some of the game lore.

It turns out, elemental warriors online is more than just another vrmmorpg. But another new world entirely with everything that makes earth, earth and more that you would expect from a fantasy world that is just entering its steam age.

It's a combination of high fantasy and steam punk, and if rumors are to be believed, this game will run for at least ten years and during that period this game will constantly be going through a period of growth and degeneration based on the actions of both the players and the N.P.C.S."

" I don't understand what you mean by the NPCs?"

" read my lips while I am telling you this awesome tidbit of information. Fully. Functional. Self thinking, emotional artificial intelligence no different from a normal human being."

" you must be joking."

" No joke Naruto boy, just facts."

" So it's release is in four days. I want in. If its as you say, then there would really he gains gotten from starting early. And I know how VR games of this age works, if we can get our hands on some real estate or at least a stable source of income in the game, and establish a customer base. We would not have to worry about money for a long time.

But we will be competing with other bigger corporations. To truly survive we need backing, and we need a good mind. Or a lot of good minds."

Asuma kept on looking at Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face, forcing Naruto to ask.

" What? If you grin any harder your cheek will fall off."

" your big brother Shikamaru resigned from his job at the military base, his coming home to help us set up a guild and any other necessities in the game. And check this out he is coming with fiancée."

" really, that's great and all but how the hell did Shikamaru even get a woman to go out with him. That guy is so lazy and unmotivated that no woman can coax a single conversation out of him."

" well I heard that the girl is incredibly violent. And Shikamaru got her pregnant, that's why he is getting married to her. And you know how incredibly lazy he is. I doubt he could put up a fight or be motivated to even attempt to."

" That's true."

Of course both Asuma and Naruto had seemed to forget they were talking about a business venture but were now whispering and gossiping like two old ladies. Either way they both completely forgot about the whole plans of building a gaming empire and instead decided to nit pick about the intricacies of Shikamaru's life. Either way a fire had been lit in Naruto's heart. And he was quite ready to do anything to help his family."

Naruto walked out of the hospital with a lot to think about. He could not help being exited but the issue with his grandfather was weighing down heavily on his mind. Six months did not seem like a lot of time, anything could happen between now and then and he could loose his grandfather.

The hospital and orphanage had been good to him, but they were not really his cup of tea. Naruto would have left already just like his friend and brother Shikamaru and many of his other adopted siblings. But he had remained back because he owed Asuma for everything they had done for his family. Even if it was just him and his grandfather left.

Naruto headed east to the city, the whole of the west side of new Tokyo was downtown, the slums and the place where the hospital was located. It was also the only functioning health care facility here. If you needed anything better then you had to head into the city proper.

Naruto took a subway train lost in his thoughts as he headed to the city. He did not have much information to go on with about the upcoming game but that could be left for later. Today he had to report for school.

The world had changed a lot, the twenty third century was a while lot different than its previous counterparts. This was an age of technology, democracy hardly existed anymore. At least in japan, Naruto could not speak for the rest of the world. Japan was now ruled by four royal families, who choose a new leader in rotation every eight years.

It became a sort of monarchy as every new leader take on the title of shogun as they ascend the seat of power. But japan had survived mainly on its vast array of entertainment technology. The only other country that could challenge them for that was the US. But in the end Japan became the pioneers of entertainment and comfort technology, from the TVs at home to the cellphones we carry, to the highly sophisticated VR technology and the gaming industry. Japan had remained on top of that for the past three hundred years.

But there was success in other fields, in the fields of robotics and artificial intelligence, while not as advanced as china and America still, they were able to trudge behind keeping pace and improving the lifestyles of a lot of Japanese citizens. Of course with such a surge in robotics and artificial intelligence, the need for manual labor was almost completely eliminated all together, leaving a lot of people homeless and unemployed.

It was also then that every technologically advanced country began to have a lack of Natural resources. And then that's when Africa came up to be the biggest agricultural and industrial magnate of the twenty third century. They had a lot of natural resources. To prevent another scramble and colonization, they closed off their borders and took advantage of what they have. Africa was now feeding seventy percent of the worlds population.

Naruto was not someone who was to worried about the current state of the world. All he wanted to do was get rich quickly and take care of his family and friends. With the way the world is right now, there was nothing he could do to change it.

In fact he did not think there was any need for the world to change, after all with now mad scramble to colonize other planets, eventually everything would settle down for maybe another thousand years. Before humanity would need to move on or die out. Either way it was not his problem.

Naruto did not have much to do today at the college, all he had to do was some registration and attend and orientation of sorts to get familiar with the campus. After that Naruto headed to the school library to use their free internet. He had less than four hours to know exactly everything that everyone knew about the upcoming elemental warriors online game. He needed to at least give himself a little edge.

The beta testers, all signed a document of autonomy or silence. They were not allowed to tell or talk about what happened in the game, apart from what Hexagon released on the games official website, info about it was quite sparse.

First of all there was no such thing as a HP bar. The monsters have it, but it was just a formality, stab a wolf in the head and it would be dead for sure. But there was a stamina bar and a Mana bar. But according to website each national server, or the server for a particular country will have their Mana bar replaced with a traditional source of power from their history or pop culture. Japan first started with chakra, and at higher levels or due to some unique events in the game, a player might acquire a secondary energy source. For japan that was KI, after that would come the traditional Mana. But that would not be achieved till all players get to the world server. Of course the world server was still under development so players can only interact with other players form the same server and country.

The game also had five base classes, warrior, cleric, Arcanist, hunter, and rouge. And each base class evolves into eight advanced classes and five hidden classes. Information about them were not given, but apparently the hidden classes were limited to the number of players that can have them. There was also an option for sub-classes at higher levels and trade classes, but those are available right from the beginning of the game. If you know how to get them.

The lore of the game was not revealed, information about was kept strictly on the down low, without even a single trailer, hardcore gamers were all left to depend on the words of the beta testers and advertisers.

The only thing available was a poster, a poster of a man with purple ringed eyes, pale skin, horns and a staff with iron rings. Surrounded by the shadowed outlines of nine strange beast, but hard core gamers had only been able to recognize one, a Kitsune, or a Kyubi. Of course not many people were sure if it really was a nine tailed fox, or some other creature. But that was all everyone apart from the beta testers had to go on with.

Naruto left the library frustrated, there was not much info to go on about the game so he could not make an accurate Judgement. If the game actually turned out to be a flop, he could not imagine how much of a blow that would be to Asuma. He was putting a lot of money into this and Naruto did not want it to be in vain

Naruto was still lost in his thoughts when he knocked someone down and the dull thud of books brought him out of his thoughts. His assailant or victim was covered by a heap of books, which completely covered the person's figure. Naruto got down on his knees as he moved the books off the struggling figure.

As soon as he moved the book from the person's face, his arms froze in midair as he saw a sight that froze him on his tracks. Her lustrous dark blue almost midnight black hair was splayed all over the floor like the painting of an accomplished artist.

Her milky white eyes hidden behind a pair of round wire rimmed glasses stared at him with a fury that matched the burning sun. Her eyes drew him in like nothing he had ever seen, in this age it was not a surprise to see eyes like hers, so many people had made their selves undergone genetic mutations to really make their family stand out from the norm. Others do it for fun, but it was not rare to see to see a person red, purple or even yellow eyes. Naruto himself had eyes so blue a lot of people he knew said he was a product of a union with one of his parents genetically altered. His father had the same eyes so it was quite obvious who it was.

Her skin was pale, not pale to the point you would think she was sick or a member of the undead, but pale in such away that the natural tan most Asians had was missing. They were not called yellow people for nothing you know.

But what drew him in more than anything else were her glasses. Naruto did not think he had a fetish or anything but no one wore glasses anymore. Maybe for fashion or something else, but medicated glasses like hers were so rare to the point of nonexistent.

She was beautiful, unlike anything Naruto had ever seen before. He was about to open his mouth to ask her to marry him before her angry voice called out to him.

" if you are done staring am me, then please get this books off me or hit the highway."

Contrary to what he believed, her voice did not sound like an angel's, no it sounded like a goddess. A goddess of fiery passion and anger, sent to the earth to be worshiped by unworthy mortals such as himself. Naruto for the first time in his life, believed in love at first sight. _'Hah what a wonderful feeling'_ he thought to himself.

He gave her a hand and pulled her up from the floor. Her impressive figure coming to light, much so that his little friend down below stirred in carnal hunger and a want to ravage the goddess in front of him. Naruto gave a cough and angled himself away to hide the bulge at the front of his trousers.

" I am sorry, I was so lost in thought I did no see you coming."

" well obviously!"

" please forgive me."

Naruto bowed at the waist, surprising her and himself. Even Asuma had said it before, it was almost impossible for someone like Naruto to have respect for anybody unless than person earned it. Naruto was a trouble maker true and true and would never bow his head to anyone. So it was quite a surprise he was being the respectful.

" its no problem young man. It was just an accident, since you were so sincere I forgive you."

Naruto at first was confused, why would she call him a young man, was she not a student here. Naruto looked up and took in style of dressing, she was wearing a white blouse with an office skirt. She looked like a traditional teacher from almost a hundred years ago.

And she did look older, but just by a few years. But non of that mattered much. She was almost as tall as him though, and with her heels she was a few inches above him. She had long legs that seemed to go on forever and a chest that was almost bursting at the seams. If his grandfather was here, he would have described her as bountiful, or boobacious.

" Well then what are you waiting for, run along. You're a student aren't you."

For a moment Naruto did not register her words, but he came too just in time to stop himself from drooling. He could walk away but Naruto found himself wanting to know this woman. As young as she looked he dared not call her a girl. She was steeped in an aura maturity so dense, it made Naruto want to relinquish all control over to her.

He did not trust his mouth at the moment so he did the only he could. He got down on his knees and started gathering her scattered books. She did not say anything during the process, choosing to watch Naruto as he fixed the mess he made. After he gathered the books he picked them up and looked at her expectantly, hoping his eyes and eagerness portrayed the words _' lead the_ way' to her.

For a moment she just stared at him as Naruto's heart pounded, hoping that she wouldn't just ask him to hand the books to her and take away his chance of getting to know her.

His prayers were answered as she gestured with her hand for Naruto to follow her. And so on an on it went for the next two hours. Naruto had been relegated as a pack mule for her. He moved books the size of pet cages to and fro from one end of the campus to the other. Apparently she was the new human relations teacher for the school.

The subject she taught was actually compulsory for all the students since the world changed the government felt they had to teach their students how to act and behave like respectful modern men and women. AIs were not trusted enough to teach humans how to be better humans no matter how sophisticated their programming was, so a human teacher was brought in.

Naruto helped her move her desk and earned of any dirt leaving the synthetic wood spotless and shiny. And then she just picker up her bag and left. The only thing he got was her name, and that was due to the name plaque on her desk.

Naruto got back home to the hospital tired and aching all over. But he went to sleep with the name Hinata Hyuga on his lips.

 **SYSTEMS ONLINE IN 5….4….3….2….1…..0. welcome to elemental warriors online.**

Naruto had his vision swimming with multiple rays and color's of light. For a moment the light was extremely blinding, prompting Naruto to squint as his irises were subjected to a slight burning sensation.

The sound of battle prompted him to open his eyes, he was surrounded by bodies and craters, much scary was the fact that it looked real, too real. Almost a hundred meters in front of him the man with on the promotional poster was standing in front of him.

His skin was still all as pale as before, and for where Naruto stood his long silky white hair sparkled in the light of the dying sun. It made him loom ethereal, unnatural. Just before the launch five minutes ago Naruto realized the poster for each server, or each country were different. In essence everyone was playing a different game, with the lore separated according to the servers they come from.

Standing by his side were massive fifty foot tall creatures, nine of them and Naruto wondered how he had missed them. There was a nine tailed fox, it seems the hardcore gamers got that right. An eight tailed ox octopus or something, strange. A beetle with seven wings, a slug with six tails and a sort of perpetual sludge dripping form it, and where it fell on the ground made sizzling sounds as the ground was corroded.

A five tailed dolphin deer or something, it was completely white and lacked any body hair. So it was more like what a dolphin would look like if it was a four legged land creature. Next was giant…..well a giant monkey, a huge red and black flaming monkey with four tails, strange what's with the tails. Next was a seashell?, seriously did the designers run out of animals to model the next beast after that it had to be a clam, crab or just a plain sea shell with three tails covered in armored scales. Naruto could not begin to imagine the amount of damage needed to pierce through that defense. Next was a two tailed giant flaming tiger, well at least this one did not look stupid. It looked capable of dishing a load of massive damage. And finally there was a Tanuki, Naruto was actually conversant with that demon from Japanese lore. But this one was made of vast amount of sand and had black symbols and inscriptions all over its body.

All of them made for an impressive sight and all looked prepped for battle. But right opposite them floating hundreds of meters above the air was a woman. Her skin pale to the point of death, her hair white as snowfall on a Christmas morning. And her eyes blank, milky white just like Hinata's. But the creep factor had to come from the red eye on her forehead. Just like the man before her it was ringed, with Magatama symbols hanging on all of the concentric circles.

She looked like an avenging Goddess, or an invading demon. Either way her beauty combined with her peculiar look made for some terrifying sight.

Without warning the battle commenced. Great balls of energy ringed by different sorts of elements shot towards her at great speed. Of course this balls were so huge, like Olympic stadium huge. The ensuing explosion drove Naruto unto his ass in fright as the man took to the air, strange black balls floating behind him as he clashed with the woman who was surprisingly undamaged from the earlier attack.

They moved to fast for the eyes to see. And to make matters worse, the nine beast where now battling a huge strange behemoth of a monster, grotesque and without a proper form. It had human hands, but without elbows or wrist joints, just a straight line of brown red and grey flesh. It legs was just like a dog, and it had multiple tentacles coming out from its body. It was nightmare inducing scary.

The battle became more and more serious as both sides wanted to tear each other apart. But the battle went on for too long with neither sides gaining any advantage. They all decided to prep for one final attack, the man and his beast pets, all decided to combine their attacks, and one big ball of antimatter formed over theirs heads. It was huge the only thing Naruto could say was that it was like a huge chunk of the moon.

It looked as big as a whole city, and the woman and her seventy foot tall monster was creating one just as similar. Naruto only had time to swear at the game developers before their attacks shot towards each other. The impact and the following explosion shook Naruto to the every depths of his bones, and then a shockwave carrying with all the debris and power from the explosion heading straight for Naruto.

" oh fuck me"

And then everything went white.

 **INITIALIZING CHARACTER CREATION….**

 **CHOOSE YOUR RACE.**

 **HUME:** _ **This race of people fall into the humanoid category. And are without relations to any other race purely humanoid. They are the main races of the Tsuki continent and are divided into different sub races.**_

 **I: first are the humans, they are the most average of all the races, but mostly fall on the weaker side with how fragile they are. They are not the best craftsmen of fighters. But there are the only race that boast of the abilities of adaptability. Though fragile the each have the potential to be stronger than most races in what they do best. From fighting to creating. Humans have a 10% bonus to EXP gain and acquiring skills. They also have a +10% relations with every faction when meeting for the first time, unless their relationship is in the negative.**

 **II: the elves are the next sub-race on the Hume list. They are also further broken down into three distinct branches. The high elves, who are masters of magic and renowned scholars, they are the second most intelligent race after the dragons.**

 **Next are the dark elves. The are subterranean dwellers and nocturnal. They are skilled assassins and masters of dark magic and poisons. But much like vampires they incur a penalty for staying under sunlight.**

 **Next are the wood elves, they are the protectors of the forests, skilled hunters and tamers. But also masters of both nature and healing magic. They protect all the forest of the continent.**

 **III: Next we have the dwarves, who are by far the best craftsmen around. They don't grow higher than four feet tall, except for their Halflings who grow to five foot tall at best. The dwarves are divided into two factions.**

 **First are the mountain dwarves. They master metal workers and even good warriors, boasting of a strength that would put most giants to shame even with their stocky build. They are also master enchanters. Next are the cave dwarves, whom unlike their brothers who live in mountain cities, chose to stay close to the earth they were born from. They are master miners, and the best earth mages. They also are the only race capable of mining mythril. Dwarves have a 2 point increase in strength every level they gain, but need twice as much status points to increase agility. They also have a +25% to all earth spells, enchanting, mining and blacksmithing skills.**

 **BEASTMEN:** _ **the beast men as their name suggest are humanoid creatures with the characteristics of an animal. This race of people are divided into four variants.**_

 **I: first are the cait Siths. Or commonly known as the cat people. They are a race of humanoid cats with varying characteristics from lions to tigers and panthers etc. they are fast, the fastest race in fact and are excellent rouges and warriors. The cait Sith have a two point increase in both agility and dexterity every level gained. They also have a 10% bonus to all stealth skills.**

 **II: Next are the wargs, or the wolf men. Just like their counterparts they a creatures with both human and dog like features. They are the best trackers in the game but lack the natural speed to make them good hunters or rouges. But they have the strength to contend with the strongest warriors and are one of the most ferocious fighters on the continent. More often than not, they are berserkers. The wolf men have a 2 point increase every level to strength and vitality, but they also receive a 30% bonus to agility every five levels.**

 **III: next on the list are the Avians. They are humanoids with the characteristics of different birds. They live on the floating islands of Pangea and are the only race to have access to flight early on the game. They are good hunters and scouts. They are also masters of wind magic, and are unmatched by any race. Avians get a 2 point increase every level to both dexterity and intelligence, making them one of the fastest spell casters in the game.**

 **IV: finally the lizard men. This cold blooded humanoids are reclusive and very antisocial. They are strong and very fast with one of the most superior senses in the whole game. They are also masters of stealth and would have made good rouges or hunters if not for their huge size. But more often than not, there is one lizard man who goes down a different road than being a warrior. They have a 2 point increase every level to strength and agility. And a +10% to all invisibility and stealth skills.**

 **CELESTIALS:** _ **the celestials live in a wholly separate dimension. Their race are ever evolving so they are only categorized into two distinct groups. First the natural born celestials are called angels, and are born cherubim, where they evolve all the way to arch angels. Next its their half breed children called the Nephilim. The Nephilim can be only one part angel and one part any other creature. The don't have wings like their pure cousins so flight is not possible for them, unless they were born with a sub race that owned wings. The celestials get a 2 point increase to both the wisdom and intelligence stat every level, a + 20% to all healing spells and light magic.**_

 **DEMONS:** _ **demons much like the celestials are from another plane of existence. They are creatures of intense desires and are driven by their respective sin. Demons are divided into three sub races.**_

 **I: the first of them are the incubus/succubus race. Also known as lust demons. They draw power from carnal pleasures and the sins of the flesh. They masters of illusions and dark magic. And they are particularly crafty with curses. They have a 2 point increase to the charisma and intelligence stat every level. A 10% bonus to all illusory spells and seductive skills.**

 **II: next are the orcs. Most researchers had wanted to classify them as a type of monster, but the orc race had more times than one proven to be sentient and not a pack of raving battle maniacs. They originate from the same plane of existence as the demons, but still have a veritable amount living on the Tsuki continent. They roam in hordes and are as strong if not more so than dwarves and lizard men. They get a two point increase in strength and vitality every level. And a +5% to all attacking and defending skills.**

 **III: finally are the fiends. The fiends are just like the celestials in the sense that they evolve into a higher existence. While most races will need a racial advancement quest, the fiends and celestials evolve as soon as the reach their respective level thresholds. A fiend starts as an imp and evolves into an arch fiend. They have a two point increase to wisdom and intelligence every level. They also have a natural immunity to fire, and a 50% weakness to light and holy spells. They also have a 10% bonus to fire and dark spells.**

 **UNDEAD:** _ **the undead have always been a dilemma to researchers just like the orcs. Many of them are sentient, while others are just a bumbling mess of wanton destruction and decay. They were classified as monsters since most if not all of them originated from the Tsuki continent. The undead are classified into three races.**_

 **I: first of the skeletons. They are the weakest race to begin with. But they are just like the celestials and fiends. They are an evolving race, and can grow to become an arch lich or in rare cases evolve into new variants even into the living. Skeletons are more often than not used as cannon fodder, but the stronger ones could get so strong their bones would be as strong as mythril. They get a 3 point increase to their vitality, wisdom and intelligence stat. A 10% increase to all dark spells, especially those of the necrotic school of magic, which have an extra five % bonus added.**

 **II: next are the ghouls. The ghouls are cousins to the vampires, but are flesh eaters. Ghouls much like vampires are freakishly strong and very hard if not almost impossible to kill with normal means. They are very intelligent and are expert trap artist. With abilities to both physically and psychologically trap someone.**

 **2 point increase to strength and intelligence every level. + 20% to all trap skills and spells.**

 **III: and finally the vampires. They are know as the most reclusive race. They are blood drinkers, and have the ability to gain their opponents strength and abilities from drinking their blood. Vampires are stronger than any other living or dead creature in the continent. And they grow stronger with each level gained. They are also master hypnotist and spell casters, making them the only race close enough to be as versatile as humans. A 4 point increase every level in strength, agility, intelligence and charisma. +20% to all elemental spells and +25% to all blood magic and hypnotic spells. -200% of all stats and skills during day time.**

Naruto felt like a kid at Christmas. There was so many races to choose from that he couldn't contain his excitement. But he was not playing this game for fun, while a lot of people would choose their preferred race, Naruto had to choose one that would be most help full to him and his gaming studio in the long run. He was not here to have fun, he was here to make money, and with his grandfathers life on the line, he could nit afford to be selfish.

He could choose being human since it was the most balanced race. He would eventually grow to be powerful enough to challenge any other race. Sure it would take a while, but he would be a whole lot faster than any other race in the game. He could choose dwarves, since all crafting race will have shit ton of money making and selling equipment, but he had a phobia of shortness.

Well not really, but when he had been younger he was shorter than the rest of his friends, they made fun of him a lot because of that, even now that he was a head taller than most of them, they still cracked short jokes at his expense.

The beast men were a definite no, Naruto was not sure he would relish the feeling of hair all over his body or to have a head like some kind of Egyptian God.

The celestials would not work, while Naruto would really like to fly, he was going to be doing a lot of illegal things in game. He had no intention of being a saint. Not to mention all celestials and demons would have to start in another plane of existence. There could be lots of treasures to be found, but it goes far to say the better stuff will always be clustered where there are more players. This now brings him to the undead. Ghouls were quite an attraction but being cannibalistic and grey was not his cup of tea. Only the truly depraved players will choose that race. That skeleton however had the potential to become a very powerful entity. But Naruto needed the easiest way to get money and power as fast as possible. Being a skeleton would not give that to him. Which brings him to the final race, a vampire.

To be honest Naruto had wanted to be a vampire from the moment he saw the race as an option. But he had to be objective and give the other races a chance. The vampire had a huge disadvantage in the fact that they can not go out during the day time. But Naruto was sure the vampire race had massive bonuses at night.

But choosing the vampire race would eliminate them chance for him to play in sun light, making it harder for him to connect with other players.

But being a vampire would give him control over the night, and they are very op during the early stages of the game as long as they played at night. Besides who cared about all this intricacies, he might have tried to be objective but Naruto knew he failed. He was not going to pass the chance to be Dracula, or Blade, or Simon Lewis, or Nicklaus Michaelson, or….. Maybe that was to much vampires. But Naruto was sure he could make it work, how hard could it be.

 _ **DO YOU WANT TO CHOOSE VAMPIRE AS YOUR RACE**_

_**YES/NO**_

 _ **CHOICE CONFIRMED.**_

 _ **INITIALIZING CLASS LIST IN 5….4….3….2….1….0.**_

 _ **CLASS LIST INTIALIZED**_

 _ **I: WARRIOR:**_ _warriors are fighters who put their lives on the line to take the fight straight to their enemies or defend the friends from harm. They are masters of the melee and supreme architects of defense._

 _ **+3 every level to the strength, vitality, and agility stat. +10% to all physical damage.**_

 _ **II: ARCANIST:**_ _Masters of the art of bending nature and beckoning her to their will. They also are masters of bending the unnatural with the ability to weave and bend reality itself. They are great allies and fearsome enemies._

 _ **+3 to the intelligence, wisdom, and charisma stat. +10% to all spell damage.**_

 _ **III: CLERIC:**_ _they are the messengers of their patron Gods. Healers and strengtheners. Fierce protectors of justice and righteousness. They live to spread goodness and healing to all in need. They are also master physicians, with the ability to heal any injury and in most cases reverse death._

 _ **+3 to the intelligence, wisdom, and vitality stat. +10% bonus to all heals, buffs and debuffs.**_

 _ **IV: HUNTERS:**_ _hunters are expert marksmen and excellent ranged fighters, they are also good trackers and tamers of wild beasts and monsters._

 _ **+3 to the dexterity, agility and wisdom stat every level. +10% increase in strength to all tamed pets and a +10 to all projectile attacks and tracking skill.**_

 _ **V: ROUGE:**_ _rouge are masters of stealth and the silent technique. Cunning backstabbers and expert thieves. They are also good at recognizing and dismantling traps._

 _ **+3 to the agility, dexterity, and charisma stat. +10% bonus to all stealth, poisoning and stealing skills.**_

 _ **CHOOSE CLASS…..**_

Naruto usually played rouges in his previous games, he had a fascination with ninjas and always went with the assassin or thief build. But Naruto had already chosen to be a vampire he had no more intentions of selling more of his soul to the dark side.

Rouges were always pioneers in exploration. Discovering hidden treasures and bosses etc. They would be really the best choice, and they would empower his vampire race even more. But Naruto had no intention of choosing a rouge this time. He chose to be a warrior.

Rouges are pioneers, but 70% of the time they are usually not strong enough to enjoy the fruits of their labor and would have to ask for help to obtain the discovered treasure and would have no choice but to share with the group.

Naruto chose to be a warrior on a purely selfish reason…..he did not just want to share. Besides as a warrior he could face what a rouge would be unable to. Being a vampire also compliments the warrior class. It would make of an interesting build for a shadow living vampire to suddenly appear swinging a broad sword at someone else's head.

 _ **DO YOU WANT TO CHOOSE WARRIOR AS YOUR BASE CLASS**_

 _ **YES/NO**_

 _ **CHOICE CONFIRMED.**_

 _ **You have been giving ten stat points to add to your attributes. Note that every level up ten stat points are automatically allocated to you by the system. Except for every twenty levels where you would be given twenty and allowed allocate yourself. The way you choose to allocate your points determines your rate of growth. Begin distribution.**_

 _ **Strength 0(+2)**_

 _ **Dexterity 0(+2)**_

 _ **Agility 0(+2)**_

 _ **Vitality 0(+2)**_

 _ **Wisdom 0(+2)**_

 _ **Intelligence 0(+0)**_

 _ **Charisma 0(+0)**_

 _ **Luck 10(+0)**_

 _ **ALLOCATE STAT POINTS: YES/NO…**_

 _ **STAT POINTS ALLOCATION CONFIRMED.**_

 _ **CHOOSE ELEMENTAL AFFINITY:**_

 _ **FIRE**_

 _ **EARTH**_

 _ **WATER**_

 _ **WIND**_

 _ **LIGHTING**_

 _ **LIGHT**_

 _ **DARK**_

 _ **DEATH**_

 _ **LIFE**_

 _ **CONFIRM WIND AS ELEMENTAL AFFINITY( NOTE YOUR CHOICE OF AFFINITY DOES NOT AFFECT YOUR CASTING OF SKILLS IN GAME. FOR SPELL CASTERS IT IS BETTER FOR THEM TO CAST SPELLS OF THEIR CHOSEN AFFINITY. BUT THEY ARE STILL CAPABLE OF CHOOSING OTHER SCHOOLS OF MAGIC. THE USE OF AFFINITY WILL BE REVEALED AT LEVEL 180)…..**_

 _ **WIND CHOSEN AS ELEMENTAL AFFINITY.**_

 _ **PLEASE INPUT YOUR NAME….**_

 _ **MENMA WINDWALKER…..**_

 _ **CHOOSE MENMA WINDWALKER AS CHARACTER NAME.**_

 _ **CHOICE CONFIRMED.**_

 _ **FINAL STAT SHEET INTIALIZED.**_

 _ **NAME:**_ _Menma Windwalker_

 _ **LEVEL:**_ _0_

 _ **CLASS:**_ _Warrior_

 _ **SUB-CLASS:**_ __ _None_

 _ **PROFESSION:**_ _None_

 _ **TITLES:**_ _None_

 _ **AFFINITY:**_ _Wind_

 _ **CHAKRA:**_ _10/10_

 _ **STAMINA:**_ _14/14_

 _ **STRENGTH:**_ _ **2**_

 _ **AGILITY:**_ _ **2**_

 _ **DEXTERITY:**_ _ **2**_

 _ **VITALITY:**_ _ **2**_

 _ **WISDOM:**_ _ **2**_

 _ **INTELLIGENCE:**_ _ **2**_

 _ **CHARISMA:**_ _ **2**_

 _ **LUCK:**_ _ **10**_

 _ **CONFIRM CHARACTER CREATION….**_

 _ **CHARACTER CONFIRMED.**_

 _ **Welcome to ELEMENTAL WARRIORS ONLINE, AND GOOD LUCK.**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **this is the longest chapter I have ever written on fanfiction. And I think at least for this story such a size is required. This is a rewrite of my earlier attempt to make a Naruto Litrpg. My first attempt was much to rushed and not properly planned out. So I have decided to rewrite it and take my time planning it step by step. This time I have a lot of really good fanfiction readers who have given my ideas to help advance the story. I wont be mentioning names till a later date but you know yourself.**_

 _ **Any way this chapter is long so that I wont have to update regularly, but I should be able to get out one long chapter before Thursday or Friday next week. Then I will settle for a one chapter every two weeks schedule. Unless am motivated enough to write.**_

 _ **Anyway guys you know the drill, read and review, send my your ideas, character ideas, classes, and quests etc. But until then**_ _ **KING OUT.**_

 _ **PS:**_ _This time the pairing is singular._


	2. Natsu Dragneel and the man Bound by Fate

**ARC I: BEGINNER TOWN:**

 **CHAPTER TWO: NATSU DRAGNEEL AND THE MAN BOUND BY FATE:**

Naruto opened his eyes laying on an alter. The painted ceiling with scenes from the battle he saw with the horned man and nine beast were depicted in such color and realism it seemed the painting came to life. Naruto could hear the sounds of other players around him, the noises they made was like standing in a market or a rush hour traffic.

But underneath all that noise the steady pings of system messages and the chanting's of priests and monks were interweaved into it. Naruto noticed limestone pillars, at least he thought it was limestone. It seemed to be made of some sort of white polished blocks. It's surface was smooth and just like the ceilings carried depictions of stories. But these ones were from different parts of the horned mans life.

The entire setting of this place was rather gothic, so Naruto deduced he was either in a church or temple. He felt the alter beneath him, it seems to be made of the same time type of stone as the pillars, but for some reason it was extremely warm and comfortable.

Naruto got up from the alter as his gaze swept around the building. He was right about it being a temple. To his right were nine massive ten meter statues that stretched all the way to the top of the ceiling, which Naruto noticed were quite far away. Yet he could see them almost as if they were right in front of his face.

This were probably the main Gods of the game, though he wondered if any of them had any relationship with the nine beasts he saw at the beginning of the game. There was a flashing icon right in front of Naruto. Floating in the air. It was the symbol of a book with info written on top of it. Naruto pressed the icon and a screen sprung into existence in front of him.

 **THE HEXAGON**

 **CHAPTER NINE: UNDEAD RACES**

 **PARAGRAPH SIXTEEN, LINE FOUR: VAMPIRES:**

 _ **The vampire race are the supreme rulers of the night and creatures of the edge. While vampires are mostly associated with evil due to their lust for blood and their weakness to the sun. They are not evil. The vampires much like any other race not demon like have a capacity for good and evil. But mostly vampires are known as the lost ones.**_

 _ **Born from the unholy union of Nuwa the mother of life and Shinigami one of the aspects of death, the vampire are a race in a constant battle with their self. Cursed by their own mother and neglected and used by their father the vampires had learn to live for themselves.**_

 _ **They deign attachments and emotions like love and family utterly useless and unwanted. They are cool headed and objective and only take decisions for their own gains. Vampires are one of the most powerful races on the Tsuki continent. But they are and will be forever Alone.**_

 _ **Vladimir Aloysius Dracula III**_

Naruto felt that being a vampire seems to be more problematic than it was now. Naruto looked around and saw a lot of players making swiping gestures with their left hand. He did the same and a new screen popped up in front of him carrying the games menu interface.

 **MENU:**

 **STATUS**

 **SKILLS**

 **COMMUNITY**

 **SETTINGS**

 **ADMIN**

 **LOG- OUT.**

Most of the names listed could explain themselves. The community tab had a sub menu that listed a friend list, guild, party and enemies list. So in a way it took care of the communications aspects of the game.

Naruto opened the skill Menu, and its setup surprised him immensely.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **PET SKILLS:**

 **PARTY SKILLS:**

 **GUILD SKILLS:**

 **COMPANY SKILLS:**

 **FACTION SKILLS:**

 **CREATED SKILLS:**

This was insane. In other games he had played Naruto had never seen anything like company, faction, and created skills. Party and guild skills were in some games but were still a rare commodity. It seemed that hexagon were really willing to go beyond and above to give its players an entirely unique experience.

But Naruto was most excited for the created skills tab, the very idea of him creating and having his own set of unique skills has now made this game a whole lot more unpredictable. Of course he was sure true developers would find a way to balance the whole thing out. General skills could be countered if other players already knew the process for the skill release.

This had made many games predictable and bland over the years, forcing a lot of players to rely mostly on normal attacks to stand a chance in a fight. But now with a personalized skill, even with the general skills available to every other player this would make battle more unpredictable and bring a degree of realism to the game, that was missing in a lot of other VR games.

Every other skill tab was empty except for the active and passive skills. It seemed he was given some skills to start with.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 **[RACIAL] BITE:** **(** **BEGINNER LVL 0)**

 _ **bite your opponent in the neck or vein to cause a confirmed 2% damage. Drains an extra 2% damage for every second the skill is still initiated. Player is rendered immune to physical attacks for the first five seconds of the skill usage.( note player is still susceptible to magic attacks during this period, with a +1% extra damage to every magic attack received) at the end of the skill all health drained is used to recover stamina bar and heal player of any injuries.( Cost 2 chakra points to use), ( cast time= instant),( cool down time= 5 minutes). Chakra cost and cool down time will increase at every skill level gained.**_

 **[RACIAL] SHIFT: ( BEGINNER LVL 0)**

 _ **Gain the ability to transform into a bat for sixty seconds. Racial skills can still be used in this form. Gain the ability to turn into a Snake at the intermediate level, a wolf at professional and a creature of choice at master. Movement speed is increased by 10% in shifted forms. ( cost 5 chakra points to use.), ( cast time 3 seconds), ( cool down time is 280 seconds). Cost and cool down time will increase every skill level gained till player is at the professional proficiency level, while cast time will reduce every level from the intermediate level. At master level skill will require no cast time, and no chakra points to initiate becoming a true racial skill. But cool down time will still remain.**_

 _ **[RACIAL] STRIDE: ( BEGINNER LVL 0):**_

 _ **Increase movement speed by 30% when cast. ( note this skill can also be used by other races, to higher or lesser degrees than vampires. As such it is a general racial skill, shared by multiple species.) ( cost 20 chakra points) ( cast time instant) ( cool down time 400 seconds). Cost and cool down time increase by two in every proficiency level. While duration increases in every skill level gained.**_

 _ **[**_ _ **RACIAL] CLING: (BEGINNER LVL 0) :**_

 _ **Walk, run, fight on all solid surface. From walls to roofs, to cliff faces. Grants the ability to defy gravity and the laws of physics for a 150 seconds. ( cost 13 chakra points) ( cast time instant) ( cool down time 7 minutes). Cost increases every skill level gained, while cool down reduces every skill proficient level gained.**_

 _ **[WARRIOR] SLASH: (BEGINNER LVL 0):**_

 _ **Generate a high powered cut to deal +70% extra damage. 10% chance to deal a critical hit and cause a knock back effect. ( cost 5 chakra points) ( cast time instant) ( cool down time 30 seconds). Cost and cool down time increase every skill level gained.**_

Naruto was surprised by how many skills he had right off the start of the game. Of course he had four racial and one class active skill that were still at the bottom level. But he could not imagine how strong he could become then. Especially for the shift skill, at the master level, Naruto was going to make himself a giant, fire breathing Orange dragon.

Why Orange you might ask…well because its awesome. Next Naruto checked his passive skills, hoping for more pleasant surprises.

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **[RACIAL] DRINKER:(BEGINNER LVL 0)**

 _ **All vampires need blood to survive. But this skill drains thebstrenth an abilities of a vampires enemies. It works hand in hand with the active skill bite. Has a 1% chance to siphon 10% of an opponents highest stat. Increases strength by 50% for 100 seconds. Chance percentage increases every skill level gained.**_

 _ **[RACIAL]: CURSE OF THE SUN :( MAX LVL 0):**_

 _ **This curse was placed on the vampire race by their mother Nuwa. Disgusted by the creation of a forced union, and conceived by an act of rape and trickery. Nuwa had cursed the Vampire's to never see the light of day, but to forever wander the darkness where her love and light would be denied them. -200% to all stats and skills during the day time. Player takes 150% burn damage every time they are touched by direct sunlight. Curse can be negated by certain magical accessories and armor.**_

 _ **[RACIAL] FLIT: (BEGINNER LVL 0):**_

 _ **-30% of all fall, stumble, knock back effect on player. +30% to all running, jumping, leaping and flying actions. Percentage increase with every skill level gained.**_

 _ **[RACIAL]: REGENERATION: ( MAX LVL 0):**_

 _ **Regenerate 10% of damage received every 10 minutes, effectiveness increases at night and in dark places by 50%. Percentage increases every skill proficient level gained. ( this skill is also shared by other races outside of the vampire species to varying greater and lesser degrees).**_

 _ **[RACIAL]: NIGHT WALKER: ( BEGINNER LVL 0):**_

 _ **Increase all abilities by 20% at night and in dark places. +35% to all stealth skills. Percentage increases every skill proficient level gained. At master level the skill can evolve to NIGHT RULER. ( NOTE this racial skill is shared by the dark elves and some of the demon species.)**_

 _ **[ WARRIOR]: WEAPON PROFICIENCY: { SPECIALIZATION PENDING}: ( BEGGINER LVL 0):**_

 _ **This skill increases weapon damage by 10%. And attack speed by 10%. This skill can not go past the beginner level until a specialization is chosen. Then the skill changes to be the proficiency of the weapon chosen for specialization.**_

Naruto had a lot of work cut for him. But the curse of the sun prevented him from doing anything during the day time. Naruto was sure that regardless of how OP a vampires skill was, they were truly limited in what they could do unless at night.

As for the special accessories and armor, Naruto could not imagine how expensive those were going to be. But where there's a will there's a way. Besides this was the beginner town. There should be immunity for him.

Naruto made a beeline for the massive double wooden doors that made up the entrance of the temple completely disregarding every other person in his way. He drew a lot of looks, but Naruto was on a mission. He could care less about this other players.

As soon as he got to the doors, he could see the dividing line of a sunlight lit outdoor, and the shadowed and Protected doorstep of the temple. He tentatively stuck his hands outside. And then.

" Ahhhhhh!"

Well no one could say the launch day was not amusing for the players in the temple. A lot of them were already recording the video of a noob player who made the racial choice of vampire and then decided to go outside in what could only be high noon, and got burnt for his efforts.

Naruto took a while to calm down. His hand were blistered red, burnt so badly he hardly recognized it. He realized being a vampire was not going to be as easy as he thought it would be. If he was playing to be a ranker, he would be very much behind other players who were capable of playing during the day time.

Naruto's hand eventually started to heal at a rate visible to the eye. In fifteen minutes every damage he had sustained had already been healed. As h contemplated his choice of a race, the shadow of a person covered him.

Naruto could not help but drop his jaw at how extravagant this person looked, or lack of thereof. His hair was bright pink, and as spiky as Naruto's in real life. He had a white scarf around his neck, while he wore what could only be a vest, leaving his chest bare to the world. And below that was a white three quarter trouser.

" Hey Vampire, are you ok?"

Naruto was still a little miffed by his face to face experience with the curse of the sun so he replied testily.

" My name is Menma, not vampire and do I look ok to you."

" don't go being mad at me, I am not the sun, and how could I have I known that you names is Menma. I am not a mind mage you know. And even if I am, its rude to read someone else's memories. It goes against my duties as a dragon slayer and mage of fairy tail to do such things."

" Aye!"

What the hell was wrong with this dude, and since his back was turned to him Naruto could not see the expression on this strange guy's face. Besides how could his voice change all of a sudden.

" don't be stupid, you should be able to see my IGN…oh. You're…..you're an NPC."

" what's it with you travelers calling me an NPC. My name is Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer and the strongest mage in the fairy tail guild, you got that."

" aye, yeah you got that? We don't want to have to repeat ourselves."

Naruto was surprised, the Name Natsu Dragneel was floating over the head of this guy, but the main mode of attraction was the blue feline floating above him, with the name of happy.

" That's a flying cat?"

" yeah, you got a problem with that."

" yeah, do you. And my name is happy do you have any fish."

" It's a flying talking cat."

" are you stupid or something I said that already didn't I?"

" Yes you did. Well then nice to meet you happy, Natsu. I am sorry for my earlier outburst. I was having an off day."

" yeah no problem its not as if I was angry or something."

Naruto took a little step to really examine this two…..well man and cat in front of him. It was almost impossible to notice, but Natsu's skin had some sort of ligaments and patterns on it that almost looked like…..oh scales. It was strange, since Natsu did not look anything like a lizard man.

As for the cat, apart from being blue and can talk, he had wings that spanned a foot and a half from left to right. But its way of flying showed no indication he was using the wings, but some sort of floating magic.

" So what are you and happy doing here Natsu?"

" Oh well, our guild had a mission to subjugate a hydra that was terrorizing this capital city almost a month ago. But we caused extensive damage and now I was chosen as a scape goat to serve community service for two months. My job today was to clean the temple. My team mates already left me, the traitors."

" Natsu you know you were the one who caused the most damage. That's why you were chosen."

" That's a lie, gray froze an entire orphanage."

" Which of course would be fine just as long as the ice melts, which might I remind you is already done. You on the other hand burnt the royal palace to the Ground. You are lucky the king of the Mahorian kingdom was grateful enough to not care about the destruction or you would already be dead."

Natsu started grumbling inaudibly to himself about how unfair life was and that a stripper was supposed to be punished too.

Naruto did not care. But when he looked at this guys, all he could smell was a quest opportunity around the corner. Lets see how far this goes.

" Natsu. If you wan, I can help you clean the temple. As you can see I have no where to go as it is, being a vampire and all."

" Really? You would really help me?"

" yes of course. You've been nice to me when everyone else was laughing at me. I want to return the favor."

" You are the nicest traveler I have ever met,( sniff) all the other ones kept calling me a pet even when I told them I was Natsu's best friend. Some even called me a quest reward. But you were so nice to me, even if you don't have fish, we will be friends forever."

" yeah that's right happy, your reward for helping us, is our undying friendship. For now and forever."

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **QUEST: B CLASS DIFFICULTY:**

 **[ MAKING FRIENDS ]**

 _ **[ the dragon slayer and fire mage of strongest mage guild in the Tsuki continent has asked you for help in cleaning the temple of travelers in maho city in exchange for his undying friendship: ( rewards ) ?: ( time limit) twenty four hours.]**_

 **ACCEPT QUEST: YES/NO**

 **ACCEPTING QUEST…..**

 **QUEST ACCEPTED**

 **COUNTDOWN: 23:59**

" Well lets get to cleaning then. We have a lot to do if we are going to be done in time for dinner, since Menma can not come out in sunlight as a sign of our friendship, happy we are not having lunch!"

" Aye.. wait what?"

" Lets go."

... ...

Naruto could not begin to lament how much he regretted offering to help Natsu and his stupid cat clean the temple. Two hours in, both Natsu and happy collapsed under the premise of hunger. Naruto tried everything he could to have them both go eat, but to no avail. they stayed where they were, spread out on the ground.

Apparently they had to stick to their promise of not eating anything. So in a nutshell, Naruto was left to complete most of the work. First Naruto had busied himself cleaning the polished floors, he had no supervisors but Naruto would never do anything half assed and take credit for it. After he had cleaned the floors, he discovered much of the temple was now empty, every other player had gone out to level and play the game to the best of their ability and to their own enjoyment.

The only other people in the temple were priests and their acolytes, and a few NPCS who came here to pray. After cleaning the floors, Naruto moved to the alter where he woke up from. Apart from the nine huge statues of these unknown Gods, right at their feet, were extra smaller figurines of other minor gods. There were tens if not hundreds of them. Naruto busied himself with cleaning them paying attention to the detail in which there were created.

It was a solo and meticulous work, but it made Naruto have an appreciation for the effort spent into making them. The works were incredibly detailed, most if not all of them were made from varying precious materials. Some were made from the same limestone material, like the rocks used to build the temple. others were made from obsidian, metal, gold and other precious metals. But one of them caught his attention.

It was a figurine made of metal, wood and other precious stones. The god it depicted had three heads, one was a fox whose head was made with some sort of yellow stone. Its eyes were inlaid with rubies and it looked like it was on fire. The next and middle head was a dragon, its own head was made of some black glass like material and its eyes were studded with emeralds that glowed under the light of the setting sun.

And then the final head was that of a lion. The lion was made of white polished wood. Naruto was not sure what kind of wood it was, but it sparkled and gave off a luster no different from a diamond. It's eyes had a sapphire jewel socketed there, it looked like something a rich man would use to ask a woman to marry him. The lion's mane however was made of scales, overlapped into each other to give the image of a spiral.

The body of the figurine was made with polished wood, only this time the wood was the normal brown Naruto was familiar with. But the figurines' left leg was made from a sort of red metal, it had cloven hooves like a goat's. it seemed like it was a replacement for a missing limb. Come to think of it, there was something strange about this figurine, it had multiple crisscrossed scars allover it's body. It looked like a wounded animal, but the fierceness was still there.

In Naruto's opinion every single one of the animals head showed a face of unrelenting spirit. Like someone who would never give up regardless of whatever situation they find their selves in. Naruto could not imagine how hard it must have been for this god.

He looked like someone Naruto could relate to. A person who had experienced the ugliest side of life, but refused to give up. It was like looking at a mirror and seeing yourself with another face.

With all of its scars and disproportionate body, in a realm that emphasize divinity he was sure to be an outcast. Naruto had cleaned enough of the other statues to know that they were made with almost zero to no physical defects. Except for those meant to look terrifying. But non with scars like this.

Naruto placed his hands on the statue and whispered to it.

" I hope you are happy and find what you are looking for. I know what its like to be an outcast but never give up. There will always be someone who would be there for you."

First Naruto had no idea what pushed him to do such a thing. But he felt a kind of connection, like someone who had gone through a battlefield right by your side, saving each other more times than you know. A sense of camaraderie. the system alert he immediately received was enough to shock him into a stupor.

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 _ **For being the first to sincerely pray and wish Hephaestus the Greek God and an aspect of creation well, you have received the greater blessing of Hephaestus the God of creations.( +50% to all crafting skills and professions gained.) (+50% affinity for fire, water, earth, metal, wind and wood elements with equal resistance.) ( double exp gain for the next week).**_

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **HEPHAESTUS HAS OFFERED TO BE YOUR PATRON GOD(** _ **note if you choose him as your patron, you are unable to change your allegiance to him. You would be subjected to the wishes, quests and desires of your patron God.**_

 **DO YOU ACCEPT THIS HONOR:**

 **YOU HAVE ACCEPTED HEPHAESTUS AS YOUR PATRON GOD:**

 **HIDDEN PROFFESION [ DIVINE CREATOR UNLOCKED ] ACCEPT:**

 **PROFESSION ACCEPTED.**

 **YOU HAVE GAINED PROFFESION SKILLS [ DIVINE ENCHANTING], [DIVINE FORGING], [ ENERGY MANIPULATION], [BREATH LIFE].**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE UNIQUE TITLE [ DIVINE CRAFTSMAN ]:** _ **+70% to all created equipment's, +10 luck to all equipment's forged. +5 to all stats and elemental resistances. +100% to crafting speed.**_

 **YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE FAITH STAT:** _ **the faith stat is governed by a players devotion to its patron God or gods. It increases by completing missions for the temple, or divine mandate from the players patron. There're other scenarios to increase or decrease the faith stat. The faith stat governs the strength of all divine skills and professions'. higher the faith stat, the better the effect and rewards.**_

 **YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE MARK OF HEPHAESTUS:** _ **increased relations with all lions, dragons, foxes, goats and iron creatures or species. Grant player access to the divine spell [ fire hammer ], [ iron titan ], [ divine aura ]. You now have the protection of the God Hephaestus which grants you authority over his existing temples, it also gives you authority to build temples in his name. And your moral faction has been set to Neutral, Permanently.**_

 **FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO RECEIVE THE GREATER BLESSING, MARK AND PROTECTION OF A GOD, YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE TITLE { CHOSEN ONE } :** _ **\+ 400 faith, + 10 to all stats and improved relations with all temples, pantheons and Gods. You are now being watched by the Gods. But beware you might end up being nothing but a pawn for their amusement.**_

 **YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE LUCK STAT:** _ **the luck stat governs loot drop rate, chance of monster encounter and quest receiving. It also occasionally determines critical hits and skill cool down. You have received the attention of the goddess of luck. +5 luck.**_

Good things come to those who wait, and have a shit ton of luck apparently. Naruto was never someone who could be considered lucky, not even in real life. But the amount of chance encounters he just had was seriously freaking him out.

He came here, into this game to find a way to make his fortune, to help his family, and most especially his Grandfather live longer. But not even five hours later, he had been granted the very avenue he needed to make that fortune and save his Grandfather before his time runs out.

Naruto never believed in luck, chance or fate. He believed in destiny though, but never fate. Not something that could just happen. Naruto believed all men had the same destiny, and that's to be the best man, woman or child they can possibly be. Mankind had a destiny to evolve, to be better than yesterday, to be Gods.

But fate is quantified by something you have no control over, just like luck it just happens. Naruto did not like not being in control of his own life. So he had struggled as much as possible to be his own man, to make his own fate. To live his life not at the mercy of a notion that could one day decide to screw him over, but by the strength of his hard work and perseverance.

This game and what just happen blew that entire notion out the window. What just happen was pure luck, chance or fate whatever it wants to be called. How many people would have already prayed to the gods, he was sure those who chose the priest class already did. And received some sort of blessings for it.

Naruto had done a lot of things that could only be explained as random, and he got OP for it, this is so cool datebayo.

" Is there any problem child of Hephaestus?"

Naruto was startled out of his thoughts by an NPC. The name above him read high priest Reinhardt. His appearance was the perfect opportunity for Naruto to ask some questions. Now lets go humble and innocent.

" excuse me…um high priest Reinhardt, what do you mean by child of Hephaestus?"

" You have been blessed by the God of creations have you not?"

" Yes I have, but how did you know?"

" well apart from the part where you have been glowing like the sun for the past five minutes or so, the mark of the God on your hand says it all."

Naruto looked at his hand and sure enough, right on his palm was an exact replica of the figurine. Only this time he noticed something the figurine did not have. The mark on his palms had cloven hooves and goat horns on the fox and lions head. The figurine had the hooves on the metal leg, now its on both and the lion and fox have horns. What does this mean?

" High priest if you don't mind me asking. Why is Hephaestus called the God of creations. I thought he was the God of the forge and fire."

" hahahaha, that's a good question young one. It's a common misconception that a lot of people had confused over the years, Hephaestus portrays himself as a blacksmith so everyone thinks he is the God of a forge. Let me ask you a question young one.

Forging on its own is what exactly?"

" umm…..blacksmithing"

" well yes but blacksmithing is an art of what? Think carefully before you answer. This answer is also right in front of you."

It did not take long for Naruto to figure out what it meant. He was not as stupid as a lot of people took him for, after all he was admitted into a top government university on a scholarship. Beat that Shikamaru.

" Blacksmithing is an art of creation, that is why Hephaestus is a God of creations."

" excellent young one, but he is not the God of creation, but an aspect of him. Think of Hephaestus as the or a avatar of the God of creations. He has a piece of the God of creations in him. That is why he is such a good blacksmith, in fact he is the best of all the Gods in blacksmithing. And once in a while he creates living things too. He made the goats you know."

" But what about the dragon, lion and foxes. Not to mention all those elements he seems to control, and why is the figurine different looking from the mark on my palm?"

" slow and steady young one, I can hardly keep up with you. but those are answers you have to seek for yourself. Far east from here, in the next kingdom there's a volcanic mountain that was said to once house one of Hephaestus's forges when he walked this earth. Go there and you might get the answers that you need."

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **QUEST RECEIVED: DIFFICULTY : (S) CLASS**

 **[ THE PILGRIMAGE ]**

 _ **[the high priest of the temple of travelers in maho city has told you of a suspected forge and sanctuary of your patron God. Make a journey east to the red peak mountains and find the volcano and sanctuary to know more about the history of your patron.: (rewards) increased relationship with the temple travelers, increased relationship with Hephaestus, 1000 faith, 5000 experience points.]**_

 _ **ACCEPT QUEST….**_

 _ **ACCEPTING QUEST…..**_

 _ **QUEST ACCEPTED.**_

 _ **COUNTDOWN: 1:6:2:23:00**_

Naruto had one year, six months, two weeks and twenty three hours left to complete this quest. He had enough time to get stronger before completing it so Naruto relegated it to the bottom of his quest list. He wouldn't worry about it for now.

" Thank you so much high priest for your wisdom and guidance."

Naruto was going full role play now. If this game refused to behave like a game, but some sort of alternate reality. Then Naruto will treat it like another reality. Like real life. Even if he plans on working himself to death there's no need to not enjoy life in here in the process.

" Don't worry young one, its always a pleasure to guide young and aspiring adventurers like you. Now do this old man a favor and tell me your name."

" Its Menma Windwalker sir."

" Windwalker you say…..what an incredibly powerful name. I see great things in your future. Now have this as a token of appreciation for cleaning our temple."

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **YOU HAVE RECIVED ONE GOLD YEN.**

" Oh and this is the next assignment for your pink headed friend. The sun has set so I believe you would be on your way. Word of advice stop by the adventurers guild to get a certification, quests and some weapons. And please get your friend fed and that cat of his too. May the wind guide your path Windwalker. Good night."

 **SYSTEM ALERT.**

 **B CLASS QUEST MAKING FRIENDS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED.**

 **CALCULATING REWARDS…..**

 **REWARDS CALCULATED.**

 **RECEIVED 500 EXP**

 **YOU ARE NOW BEST FRIENDS WITH NATSU DRAGNEEL AND HAPPY THE FLYING CAT.**

 **YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL ONE**

 **YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL TWO**

 **YOU HAVE REACHED…..**

 **YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL FIVE.**

 **INVENTORY UNLOCKED**

 **MORAL FACTION UNLOCKED**

 **FAME/INFAMY UNLOCKED**

 **YOU HAVE RECEIVED + 300 FAME.**

 **FOR BEING THE ONLY PERSON TO COMPLETE A (B) CLASS QUEST AT LEVEL 0 YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE TITLE: [ THE SEARCHER ]:** _ **you are one to always look for a story and an understanding of the people around you rather than searching for strength. +5 to all stats, + 300 to fame. NPCS will find it easier to trust you now.**_

Good things come to those who wait. Or those who were unfortunate enough to be Vampire's and stuck in a temple during the daytime.

... ...

Most men were bound by responsibilities. In fact all men are. It does not matter to what you owe that responsibility to, one thing is for sure you are expected to fulfill every iota of it.

Neji Hyuga was born with a lot of responsibilities, he was responsible for the future or his clan, his was responsible for the future of his country. He was caged by those responsibilities, and he would have gave everything just to be free from all that.

But it has always been his fate to be the scape goat of his family. The one who would have no choice but to ascend the throne and take on the title of Shogun. What an honor, what glory, what a curse.

Neji was one or the rare few people still left who had jo control over their fate. The world had changed a lot, but a lot of things still remained the same. He was bound by duty, by honor to see this true to the end.

Besides if he didn't do this Hinata and Hanabi would carry this burden, and they were not strong enough to carry it. They would crash under the weight of the expectations and hopes of the Hyuga family. Both those girls were the only thing he had left to care about, the fact that they shared a mother did not have much to do with it.

Neji loved his sisters, and it was because of them he was going through this hell. And he would have gladly accepted his fate and suffered for them, until the politicians of both the Hyuga and other families turned their eyes on his sisters. It was not that their fault they were born beautiful, but fate had dictated they both become pawns In the machinations and ambitions of power hungry bastards.

And at a time Neji had given up all hope, Hinata had decided to fight back. Shy, quiet, pacifist Hinata decided to fight back. Of course they way she chose to fight back was quite funny to him, but she still chose to fight back. That decision still haunted him till today. She lost her innocence, she became colder, harder, ruthless. It took a while for Neji to understand why.

As much as Hinata's father had tried to tear them apart, the love between all three siblings was not something he could just order away like he did a lot of things, like he did their mother. But somehow Hinata found away to get them all free, and in the process bring down as much as possible the National giant that was the Hyuga family.

And it all started with the beta testing of a game. Both him And Hinata got in, and they dominated and turned most of that world upside down in a bid to find a way to break free from their family.

Neji and his sisters have been mostly kept a secret from the public, this was to reduce any chance of scandal or giving their enemies and chance to strike at the Hyuga family. As a game Elemental Warriors online had the potential to be the next main stream media.

In fact that hypotheses was proven when specific players were chosen to role play their time gaming. It was like a soap opera and fantasy movie in one. And two of those players chosen were him and his sister Hinata. And the public loved them.

Not much was known about them only that they were siblings, and after the launch today he was sure that countless people around the world who did not have a chance to play were waiting to see them on the big screen once again.

The thing is, they were not heroes, no not at all. Neji and his sister were regarded as the greatest villains ever created by a virtual reality game. And that was just the beta, imagine what they could do in the full game.

So in other to break free from their family, they had to become famous and wealthy enough that their family wont be able to touch them when they said they had enough. But until then a low profile was needed, even with all the deals secretly signed with entertainment companies, and other companies who wanted to use their image and character to endorse their products, any wrong move or a leak would bring this whole plan crashing down.

They needed to be so careful Hinata chose to work at the college the Hyuga built almost a hundred years ago. Neji was mostly left alone so he could coast under their radar.

Well then it was about time anyway that Neji returned to the demon realm. The noise and sounds or the Night life of New Tokyo blared through the open curtains of his penthouse. A simple gesture and his bulletproof/ soundproof window noiselessly slid close.

He took of his black blazer, comfortably choosing to strip to his underwear before he got to his bedroom. At his destination an entirely Spartan room met his sight. There were no decorations, no pictures and no memento of any sort. It was bare just like him.

The only thing here was his pristinely made king size bed and his pod. The V.R.M.D.C came in two forms. The wealthy got the highly specialized and personally tailored pod, with its own life support capable of keeping a player going for as long as a week.

The other was the cheap and affordable helmet. It worked the same as the pod, Hexagon was not stupid enough to not make both consoles run well. After all they were dealing with peoples brain. The only thing missing was the comfort and game time. People with pods can play longer than people with helmets. Its why even in games, unless you are thoroughly lucky, it's the rich who remain at the top of the level rankings, or control a lot of resources. This game was going to be a financial mine field. It would take a lot from investors, and it would give a lot back to those who were lucky enough.

So Neji needed the best console to make the most of his time playing. Companies might have already started investing in him and his sister, but he wanted to build his own empire from that game. And he was going to do it. Out here he had no control, he was a man bound by fate. But in there he was the master of his own story.

" Log in"

 **SYSTEM HAS DETECTED BETA ACCOUNT…**

 **RUN BETA ACCOUNT OR CREATE A NEW ONE…..**

 **( PLEASE NOTE ALL PARAMETERS, SUCH AS CLASS, RACE, TITLES, FAME AND INFAMY WILL BE RESET TO ITS BASE CONFIGURATION. YOU WOULD BE COMPENSATED WITH BUFF X3 EXP FOR A MONTH.)**

 **RUN BETA ACCOUNT: YES/NO**

 **YES**

 **LOGGING IN…**

 **WELCOME BACK TO THE DEMON REALM SHIZERCHS GREMORY.**

When Shizerchs opened his eyes, he was sitting on a throne. His throne.

But it was quite obvious quite a number of years had passed. The passing of time had affected his once grand hall and left it in a dilapidated state. Dust, cobwebs and roaches scurried around as the musty and stale air choked a few goblins standing a few feet away.

If Shizerchs didn't know better, he would think that Hexagon had actually made him a boss monster. How peculiar. But it was time to move on, the demon realm would not rule itself.

 **SYSTEM ALERT**

 **YOUR RESPAWN POINT HAS BEEN SET TO THE PALACE OF THE MORNING STAR.**

 **CLEAR ALL MOBS AND BOSSES TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE PALACE AGAIN**

 **( NOTE ALL PARAMETERS OF THE PALACE, INCLUDING DEFENSES, ATTACK PROPERTIES AND OTHER MISCALANEOUS ITEMS ARE RESET TO LEVEL 0)**

Shizerchs spotted a little frown on his face. While it would be much of a hassle to get the palace up to snuff again he couldn't blame the game. It was already stretching much to accommodate for his presence.

Shizerchs leaned back on his throne while pressing a hidden button under the left arm rest. A magical array right in the middle of the throne room lit up. A flaming behemoth of magma and rocks came up from the array. As soon as it laid eyes on Shizerchs it immediately got down to its feet.

" My lord Lucifer, it is a great day as the stars have deemed it good to grace us with your presence once again after three thousand years . I bow at you majesty, I grovel at you…"

" Enough with the boot licking Surt it sickens me"

" My apologies my lord show mercy on this ignorant servant of yours"

Shizerchs could not help but role his eyes, of all the servants he had Surt was the best at kissing ass and currying for favor. It was amusing to say the least, but such a thing got old really fast.

" Surt how are the forces of the fire giants?"

" My lord in your absence we have grown to be most dominant force of the first circle. The only creatures strong enough to oppose us are those pale imitations of dragons, the wyrms. But they could be taken care of just as easily."

" good, Surt send a diplomatic envoy to the wyrms, tell them I have returned. And send some of your best fighters to the temple of ruin, I need them to protect my sister."

" Forgive this lowly one my lord, but I have some bad news for you. Please smite me not, for I am only a messenger of bad news."

Shizerchs was really getting pissed off, Surt was a fearsome sight in battle, but now all he was doing was groveling and begging to have his life spared for the news he was about to deliver.

" Enough! Beast! My patience runs thin every moment you open your mouth to speak. Now tell me what happened before I relive of your cowardly tongue."

" mm…my..lo…lord the temple of ruin has been banished to the human world."

" oh. Who is responsible for such impudence. And pick your words carefully, leave nothing out and tell me the complete truth. Your life depends on it."

" my lord, this treacherous act was committed by the current Lucifer, your sister's old lover and former servant, who is also your priced pupil. The fallen one Azazel."

" do not play with my intelligence beast. Azazel worshiped the ground my sister walked on. How could he betray her like that."

" we're demons my lord, love means nothing in the face of power, we do not love we lust. That is what you taught us. Azazel's lust and the taste he had of power convinced him to get rid of the biggest threat to his rule. You and your sister.

He successfully banished her temple and resting place to the human world. But he was not strong enough to do the same for you, he used the spear of Osiris to completely restructure the ninth level, putting countless high leveled monsters between you and him.

He changed the laws that governed hell, above the first level is another, a tenth level where he lives and rules. It would take some time to get to him and put him in his place."

Shizerchs could not help but curse, of course Hexagon would not make it easy for him. He was stuck in what was a high leveled map, at level one with monster almost if not more than a thousand levels above him. His partner and sister had been banished to the human world, where she would have to make her own way against creatures that hated her.

And now he had to get stronger, get revenge on his former protégé, open the portal between both worlds and tear the human world apart in his bid to reunite with his missing sister. You have got to admit and give credit to Hexagon. Those guys are really good story tellers.

He looked at Surt's info and his heart tightened a little. When the beta ended the idiot had just been a level 400 fire giant general, now.

 _ **SURT: KING OF THE FIRE GIANTS: LVL 1546**_

A persons level could go as high and as long as possible. The level cap should be 5000, though he was sure it had changed since the beta. But ultimately levels did not really matter in this game. If Surt was not careful even a level one could kill him.

" Surt I need you to beat a basilisk to within an inch of its life and bring it here, I need to get stronger."

" yes my lord, anything else you would like this humble servant to do for you."

" If you let me finish you would know. Next prepare and train your giants, get me alliances and call your war band together. There's going to be a civil war. And after that an invasion of the Human realm. Now be gone."

" As you wish my lord. Its good to see you again master."

He left with the biggest grin possible. Surt loved battle and carnage. And if Azazel could not provide such to a race of beings who thrived on destruction. Then swaying the others to his side would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

 **STATUS:**

 **NAME:** **SHIZERCHS LUCIFER**

 **RACE:** **INCUBUS**

 **LEVEL:** **0**

 **CLASS:** **ARCANIST**

 **SUB-CLASS:** **NONE**

 **PROFESSION:** **NONE**

 **TITLES:** **NONE**

 **AFFINITY:** **VOID**

 **CHAKRA:** **15/15**

 **STAMINA:** **10/10**

 **FAME/INFAMY:** **200/200**

 **MORAL FACTION:** **[ CHAOTIC EVIL ]**

 **STRENGTH: 2+(0)**

 **AGILITY: 2+(1)**

 **DEXTERITY: 2+(1)**

 **VITALITY: 2+(2)**

 **WISDOM: 2+(3)**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 2+(3)**

 **CHARISMA: 2+(1)**

 **LUCK: 10**

Its quite surprising how a level 0 player could control a demon that was more than a thousand levels above him. But it did not matter. Shizerchs and his sister during the beta had put certain things and events in motions so that when they returned in the full release, they would not just start from the bottom but have a fully functioning kingdom and army at their beck and call.

Its quite obvious Hexagon would not make this easy for them. But regardless He was still leagues above other players. There was no way anyone would be able to catch up with him. During the beta they had both made sure to incorporate much of their selves into the game lore and the lives of its NPCS. Short of wiping the whole game and killing the billions of self aware and emotions feeling NPCs Hexagon had no choice but to let their plans proceed as they wanted.

Of course they made stumbling blocks, to give the whole scenario more intrigue and suspense. Shizerchs was sure the only thing they achieved was pissing Hinata off. No correction, pissing Rias off. In this world they were different people. And when his sister is angry. She kills, correction she becomes a mass murderer.

Its hard not to feel sorry for the human realm. All those other races and the humans themselves will burn. At least she was going to make the damn place comfortable enough before he got there.

Now, where the hell is that crazy scientist Orochimaru Its time to prepare for war, and his toys will be needed.

" Am back. Ha ha ha, now let the world burn at my feet. After all its their fate."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **two chapters for the price of one. My fingers are burning, and the fact I do this all from a four inch screen surprises me. Anyway guys I need the reviews men, in fact I am begging. I need to know what I am doing is right and I need my readers input. They make the story and decide which step and angle it goes based on preference. So read and review guys, any ideas you guys have, run it by me and I will be sure to give it a look. KING OUT**_


	3. The tale of killing Jerry the mouse king

**ARC I: BEGINNER TOWN:**

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE TALE OF KILLING JERRY THE MOUSE KING:**

… **..…** **LOADIND** **…..**

Naruto was standing in front of the Adventurer guild with a disappointed expression. It should be more like a drunkards guild. Unlike what he had been thinking for the past few hours, this was not a beginner town like he expected, it was more like a beginner city. The very capital of the kingdom.

Spawn points were randomized so Naruto at first felt that he was in luck. Until he found out that this city ran on a caste system for the NPC and fame and infamy for the players.

The higher your fame and reputation with the citizens of the city, the closer you can get to the inner district and the more valuable facilities.

Maho city was divided into three sectors, although there were no walls to differentiate it, there was always a contingent of guards posted in check points before every sector. Naruto could care less about the politics and policies of this city, he had no intention of staying here. He just needed to get a bit settled before he hit the road.

The city did look good at night though. They actually had electricity, and street lamps and light bulbs. It made Naruto wonder what else this world had to offer, maybe there were airships and steam boats. This were the kind of things you would find in a steam punk like reality, it was pretty surreal.

" What are you standing here for Naruto won't you go in?"

"just a minute Natsu I need to check somethings first." Naruto replied with a patient voice. Like talking to a child.

" Okay don't take too long. We need to complete some missions from the adventurers guild before me and Happy turn in for the night."

" yeah I got that, give me five minutes."

Naruto liked the air headed dragon slayer. But of course that would be mostly because Naruto saw a piece of himself in him. Ok scratch that, there was a lot of him in the boy, the brash one way attitude, loyal to a fault and worship food like it's the most supreme existence. They were two of a kind; the both of them.

But Naruto rapidly finds himself getting irritated by Natsu and Happy's antics. It's a real puzzle how his father and grandparents raised him when he was this hyperactive. In fact Naruto was sure he was a lot more worse than this.

Friends were good to have in the long run, but Naruto did not really have time to maintain a relationship with anybody. At least until Shikamaru comes by and opens up the game studio. Then he could get rid of his planned solo career. But for now, Naruto knew he had to go solo.

 **STATUS:**

 **NAME:** **MENMA WINDWALKER**

 **RACE:** **VAMPIRE**

 **LEVEL:** **5**

 **CLASS:** **WARRIOR**

 **SUB-CLASS:** **NONE**

 **PROFESSION:** **DIVINE CREATOR**

 **TITLES:** **[CHOSEN ONE, DIVINE CRAFTSMAN,SEARCHER]**

 **FAME/INFAMY:** **600/0**

 **AFFINITY:** **WIND**

 **CHAKRA:** **344**

 **STAMINA:** **401**

 **STRENGTH:** **67**

 **AGILITY:** **47**

 **DEXTERITY:** **32**

 **VITALITY:** **67**

 **WISDOM:** **32**

 **INTELLIGENCE:** **42**

 **CHARISMA:** **42**

 **LUCK:** **35**

 **FAITH:** **1400**

 **ATTACK:** **UNARMED(33)/ARMED(+0)**

 **DEFENSE:** **UNARMORED(66)/ARMORED(+0)**

 **RESISTANCES** **:** **FIRE(50%),WATER(50%),EARTH(50%)**

**WIND(50%),METAL(50%),WOOD(50%)**

Naruto could see that every five levels or so new options would be added to his character menu. His status page looked bulky and filled with a lot of underlying stats governing different things. But what truly threw him for a loop was the defense. If there was no such thing as an HP bar, was there any need to add a defense option.

Be that as it may Naruto was sure that question will answer itself eventually. But for now however Naruto would bother himself with getting stronger. He was not like those hard core gamers who would spend hours, even days trying to figure out the secrets and intricacies of a games system interface. He had no time to waste on such trivialities. But he could check the skills he got from the temple, they seemed a little different than normal

 **SKILLS:**

 **ACTIVE SKILLS…..**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS…..**

 **PET SKILLS….**

 **PARTY SKILLS…..**

 **GUILD SKILLS…..**

 **COMPANY SKILLS..**

 **FACTION SKILLS….**

 **CREATED SKILLS…**

 **DIVINE SKILLS…..**

The only thing new here to Naruto was the divine skills. Its own color was even highlighted different from the rest of the other skill tabs. Divine skills had to deal with abilities granted by the Gods of the game.

Till today, Naruto ways thought that only people who went the healer route had a chance of acquiring and even using divine skills. Now he had multiple divine skills and the game has not even been online for an entire day. Naruto had no idea how he was doing it, but with all this gains, he wished his luck would never run out. This much gain makes being stuck at night so worth it anyway.

 **DIVINE SKILLS:**

 **PASSIVE:**

 _ **[DIVINE FORGING]: all equipment's crafted will not fall below the iron grade. + 5% chance that every 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Equipment forged will be mystic or legendary equipment. All Equipment's forged will have +300 more durability than normal. Forging time reduced significantly.**_

 **ACTIVE:**

 _ **[DIVINE ENCHANTING]: (max level 0) an active sub skill of divine forging. Divine enchanting randomly enchants an equipment with elemental damage, improved physical damage. Or other miscellaneous effects like anti gravity, or poison. All enchantment made grants a randomized bonus from as low as 40% to as high as 200%. It is a skill that depends on luck and fate.[cost 1000 faith],[cool down 25 hours][cast time none.]**_

 _ **[ENERGY MANIPULATION] (BEGINNER LVL 0): energy manipulation grants the user the ability to control and limit the energy spent on skills, and it opens up a repertoire of different abilities to the user. The energy can be used to enhance weapon attack and armor defense. It is both a passive and active ability. Reduces the cost for skills by 10%. Percentage and cost increases every skill proficiency level gained.( cost 5 faith per second),( cast time instant), (cool down 180 seconds.)**_

 _ **[BREATH LIFE]:(LIMIT: 10 TIMES): this skill can only be used ten times. And after that the player can never use it again. Skill grants sentience and life to any creature or creation of the user. Even weapons. If breath life is used on a weapon, it automatically becomes a scaling item, and is bound to the user or a specified player. Weapon develops the ability to grow in levels and evolve into a much higher existence. ( cost 10.000 faith) ( cast time One hour)( cool down three months.)**_

 _ **[FIRE HAMMER]:(MAX LVL 0): this skill summons the forging hammer of Hephaestus from the heavens to come smashing down on your enemies for a massive AOE damage of 200% .in an area of 4000 square meters.(cost 5000 faith) ( cast time 10 minutes) ( cool down fifteen days)**_

 _ **[IRON TITAN]: (MAX LVL 0): summon the level 600 iron titan that was built by Hephaestus as a wedding gift for his wife Aphrodite. Titan can be used to defend the user or attack enemies on the users command. ( cost 8000 faith),( cast time twenty minutes) (cool down fifteen days.)**_

 _ **[DIVINE AURA]: (MAX LVL 0): increase defense, attack, and all stats by 500% for five minutes for the caster and his allies. During the duration of this skill, all affected will be in a state of immunity and will not receive damage. All spells and skill cool downs are eliminated. And all enemy stat drops by 80%. After skill ends all affected will have 10% of all stats deducted permanently and will be in a weakened state for 48 hours.**_

Naruto was sure if his mouth went any lower he would loose his jaw. This was impossible, was there a bug in the system or something. Was this not to much power for one player to have, not to mention he was the last person you would expect to get this sort of benefit.

Naruto was sorely tempted to run back to the temple of travelers and pray to as many Gods as he could and see what kind of juiced up OP abilities they would offer. But of course that would be wrong. Don't get it twisted he was no saint, but if he took all the benefits from others, then there would be no one to challenge him, no one to be his rival, no one….Meh who cares.

Naruto was going back to the temple as soon as he was done with the adventurer's guild. Like him said he was no saint, and he needed all the power and help he could get before time runs out for his Grandfather. So what if he was over powered, it would mean it just sucked being any body that was not him.

" Are you done yet. We need to get going." Happy interrupted.

" yes happy I am done" Naruto replied back with an angry tone.

All of a sudden a mischievous glint appeared in Naruto's eyes. Natsu and happy felt a cold shiver wander down both their spines as they slowly backed away from Naruto who now had a fanatical look on his face.

" Naruto? Buddy are you ok. You're creeping me out you know."

" Aye, what he said. So creepy."

But Naruto did not answer them, how could he. At this point in time a monk would have said that Naruto just experienced enlightenment or nirvana. Everything all fell into place for Naruto.

Ever since Natsu and Happy turned up, Naruto had experienced one landfall of luck after the other. This two had turned out to be his good luck charm. Going solo be damned, he was going to make sure this pot of gold and breast milk of lady luck followed him everywhere until he achieve his aim and becomes the most powerful player in the game. ' _Hehehe; I just love when a plan comes together kekeke'_

" Don't worry guys. I was just thinking of something funny. Come my good friends. Let us make our presence known in this guild of Adventurers. I see a great many adventure in our future. An we're going to be together for a very long, long time." Naruto cryptically commented.

" Uh okay"

" creepy vampire."

 **...LOADING…..**

Naruto wrinkled his nose the moment he stepped past the threshold of the guild. It was hard to differentiate this place from a pub and a hovel for drunks and no do wells or an adventurer's guild. It looked like some sort of dingy medieval inn or bar. Although it was a bit larger than those, it still looked the same.

The smell of cheap alcohol and sweat permeated the air as random groups of men and women were scattered on round tables on both ends of the guild. Some of them looked at him with interest, while others could not be bothered by his existence. It was a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

Natsu and Happy matched up straight to a counter opposite them. The counter was so long as it span from one end of the building to another, dividing the guild into two unequal halves.

Right behind the counter was the scariest man he had ever seen, he was seven foot tall if not taller. Ripped and packed with muscles that will make pro wrestlers cry blood with jealousy. The only thing wrong about this whole get up was the long silky blond hair, and the heavy shade of make up this man had on. Naruto felt he was trying to hard.

" Hey Cindy, my friend Naruto here wants to register as an adventurer. He's a traveler too you know so you have to have to give him that bonus pack and such. Say do you have any fish." Natsu asked. Though you would wander why he was asking for fish.

" He's a woman!" Naruto exclaimed in abject shock

You know that time in your life that you always wished you shut up instead of opening your mouth and saying something that was guaranteed to get you in trouble…this was one of those times.

Naruto was sure his pale vampire skin was so red, you would not be able to differentiate it from a tomato. If Naruto was hardly noticeable when he first came into the guild, well now every eye was on him.

" And what is that supposed to mean traveler. Is there something wrong with my being a woman. Why don't you say it to my face, since you are an expert in being a Man." The afro mentioned man, now a woman growled out.

" No,no,no Cindy he did not mean any offense by what he said, he must have meant something else." Natsu tried to plead.

Naruto gave a silent sigh of thanks, thanking the Gods of all gamers for the good luck charm that was to him Natsu Dragneel. If course this firmly proved Naruto's earlier theories that anywhere he went to, as long as the pink headed idiot of luck was there, then everything would be okay. That is until a demonic talking cat broke that illusion.

" Aye, Naruto did not mean anything by it. Of course he couldn't have meant that you were so ugly, you did not look like a man at all. Naruto is not that mean, or could he have meant your body is so bulky and muscled you would put most hot blooded males to shame.

Aye that must be it. Or it could be that your make up is the stuff of nightmares. It reminds me of a story I heard once of a clown that went around killing little kids. Of course put in mind this what might be going through Naruto's mind right now. Or maybe mmmhmmm…."

Natsu had finally put a stop to this public sentencing by clamping his hands down on Happy's stupidly hyperactive and running mouth. Of course by then it was to late. All three of them were subjected to glares and killing intent from all corners of the room.

Naruto felt more than saw the thousands of ways everybody in this guild will beat him to death. He shivered and cowered, it was as if he was five once again and his father had to sing him the Madagascar theme song just to calm him down from the fright of having a boogie man under his bed.

Naruto would have given anything to be able to move it right now, but he was standing on death's row. He bowed his head in resignation before dropping to his knees. He vaguely felt Natsu do the same. But before then he had to make a little prayer.

' _Oh sweet goddess of ramen, your servants journey has finally come to an end. It's a good day to die hard and miserable due to that stupid cat. But I promise if you save me I will worship you by eating ramen non stop for the next one week. After I sacrifice Happy the blue, stupid, demonic, annoying, frustrating flying cat to the glory of your awesome ramen name. Amen'_

" please forgive me its all a misunderstanding."

Naruto had no other choice but to beg. Even Natsu had decided to beg with him. Forget pride or the fact that this was a game, Naruto had no intention of being beaten half to death, or even killed. There's no way in hell he would die because of a flying pet.

" Yes please forgive us, Happy had no idea what he was saying. He must be sick or under a spell."

" Aye, please mercy. I have no idea what came over me, I must have eaten some bad fish."

Bad fish my ass, Naruto swore softly. If they get out of this alive bad fish would be the least of that cat's worries. Naruto was going to teach him a lesson in respect, and how to keep his blue snout shut. Bu then this happened.

" Aww you are so cute Happy I can't be angry with you. Come here let mama give you a hug."

" Yes Happy is so cute you should. Wait what!...Ehhhh!"

If Naruto's eyes got any bigger he was sure they would pop out of his eye sockets. The man….eh woman Cindy was hugging Happy so tight to her bountiful chest, which Naruto was actually noticing for the first time. Naruto now understood where all that words from Happy earlier on where from. It seemed this was not the first time Cindy decided to give Happy a hug.

A hug that Happy had already passed out from due to lack of air. So that was why Happy got so carried away with his description. He must have been really angry at how this Cindy had treated him before. Naruto almost felt sorry for him.

He exchanged a look with Natsu, and they both decided then and there to let Happy face the music. And nope Naruto absolutely did not feel sorry for the feline. Hah Karma's a bitch , and she hates cats.

Happy suffered for another thirty minutes, before Cindy went back behind the counter and beckoned them to her side. The blue cat was still firmly clutched in her grasp, but he seemed to be unconscious. Naruto however had an air of humility around him. Regardless of the previous drama, he hoped no one would remember that it was his thinking and outburst of whether Cindy was a woman that started the whole issue.

" So Natsu what can I do for you today. I hope you have not destroyed any more properties. Fiore is three kingdoms away and I doubt your guild master would be strong enough to make that journey due to your reckless character and wanton destruction of properties."

" Nothing of the sort. Besides it's not my fault all those buildings got destroyed. I was saving them from monsters, and there's that time that a snake was in an old ladies apartment, I had to smoke it out."

Naruto for the fiftieth time that day, and he was sure there was more to come, wondered if Natsu was really sane or just that stupid. maybe that's the way he was designed. Naruto would just let him be.

" just tell me what you need Natsu. Talking to you gives me a headache."

"but I already told you when I came in."

" why yes of course I remember, the traveler is to be registered and given a starter pack am I correct!"

" yes." Natsu replied.

" well come closer traveler I wont bite. Much."

Naruto moved closer to the counter. He was not scared about her threat of biting. That was something he does, he bites necks. Which of course sounded really stupid. He did not think she cared what he was. Besides it was quite obvious.

Cindy was scribbling on a registrar made of metal. It was surprisingly thick with lots of thin pages. A book made of metal, and accompanying it was a metal quill. Its tip was red hot, almost as if it was being super heated in a forge. Complex runes and symbols were inscribed on the body of the quill. The size of the quill itself was massive, it was a good ten twelve inch long.

Its metallic luster made it sparkle in the dim light of the night, as the lamps in the guild made it shine. Apart from the runes, tiny dots were littered on its entire length to also give an impression of stars. Stars of a metallic sky. Naruto was sorely tempted to grab the quill and make a beeline for the entrance of the guild. But he doubted he would make it.

" Name?"

"excuse me what?"

" your name, what is it?"

" Oh its Nar, sorry Menma Windwalker."

" Race"

" vampire."

" Age?"

" 18"

" level?"

" five"

" class?"

"warrior".

After she stopped asking more questions as the quill ran all over the metallic book, putting down information Naruto did not think was relevant. After she was done the book glowed and brown wood chip floated out of it. She picked it up and handed it to him, written in bold letters were the info he just gave.

 **Adventurer identification card.**

 **Name: Menma Windwalker| Age: 18| Level: 5**

 **Race: Vampire| Class: Warrior : Grade: F(Brown).**

"You need to need to inject it with chakra to activate it. After that it would automatically update its information by itself and would be bound to you alone. It can not be misplaced, stolen and discarded. You are married to that card now. Any questions?"

" Um how do I inject chakra into it."

" that's true, you are only level five. Well try and use a skill."

Naruto nodded as he attempted to do something he had always wanted to try since he started this game. Naruto mentally screamed shift in excitement and a puff of purplish blue smoke appeared where he stood. The system message he got took his attention for a minute.

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **ADVENTURER'S IDENTIFICATION CARD HAS BEEN ACTIVATED.**

 **YOU HAVE JOINED THE FACTION ADVENTURER'S GUILD: +30 relations with all NPC adventurers. 20% discount for every goods and equipment purchased in the adventurers guild. You have received the title ADVENTURER.( note title gives no bonus).**

Naruto swiped the system message away as he flapped his arms really fast. Correction his wings. Everything seemed so loud and he seemed to have gained a new way seeing. Apart from his normal vision Naruto could see things otherwise not noticed by his human, well vampire eye.

Echolocation. As much as this was a game it was still trying to keep a hold on reality as much as possible. He could see things due to the refraction and interception of sound waves from one part of the guild to another.

Even an assassin would not be able to hide from him, because as long as the wind blew. The sound of the air moving alone will expose where a person is stealthed no matter how hidden they were. Like that gecko on the wooden beam above him. It was not moving, but Happy's sudden burst of exclamatory happiness made his sound waves travel to the geckos position. Once it reached, it bounced back, but with the perfect image of the gecko.

" Wow you can fly. Wow you are a bat"

" Happy you said wow twice."

" Shut up Natsu. Who needs you now. You don't understand what is like to fly. But Naruto does. He's like my brother. When you have wings Natsu then you can hang out with the grownups."

Naruto could not help but marvel at how deluded this cat was, and its idiotic owner was bowing his head in silence moaning about his lack of wings. Sweet god Naruto had no idea what he had gotten himself into. The Shift skill ended and went into a cool down.

Even though he did not get to enjoy the feeling of flight for long. The brief moment he spent exploring his senses as a bat was good for him, there will be enough time in the future to worry about flight when the skill levels up. Besides his shoulders felt stiff, it seemed his shifted form is as much his body as his full form.

It is equally affected by the natural laws that govern this world. It seemed the stronger he gets in this form, the stronger his other forms will be. Hah it would be quite surprising to see a bat lift a plane. Though he could imagine the horrifying reactions that would be on the face of a lot of people. Cindy's voice brought him out of his silent contemplation.

" It seems the card has been activated. That's good, now let me explain the grading system for adventurers. The brown color on your card signifies you are at the lowest level.

F grade adventurers are all from level 0 to 50, to get to the next grade you need to be level 50 and above. To get to the next you need to have an extra two levels of fifty. Which means you add 100 to 50 to get to the next class. Then to get to the next you add three fifties, then four, then five and so on and so forth. The highest grade is the SSS with a base level of 1600 the color white depicts this adventurers.

They are as powerful as legendary monsters and creatures and are each legends in their own right.

Your friend Natsu, as stupid as he is, is a B grade level adventurer, with a base level of 400 and a maximum of 600. His real level is somewhere between those two.

So try your best, and one day you could be as powerful or even more powerful than this food for brain idiot here.

" hey, that's not nice Cindy." Natsu retorted, " who're you calling food for brains, take that back."

Of course Naturally Cindy ignored him and bent down to retrieve something below the counter. But then she asked.

" As a warrior what would be your preferred mode of action. Would it be defense, speed, power, or full on attacking like a berserker."

Naruto thought about this for a while before he gave her an answer.

" I like to dance around my opponents and strike fast before they notice. But I will still like my attacks to have a good amount of force behind it….so both speed and power."

" Then that would make you a dual wielder. A shield will definitely slow you down, and since you want to have speed you cant use a two handed weapon. You would need a very versatile weapon, and with power into the equation you would need something strong enough."

" Next question what is you preferred weapon."

" Naturally it's a sword."

" Double edge or single"

" double."

" long sword or short sword"

" long."

" do you have a secondary weapon."

" Yeah throwing knives. They will give me a chance to attack at a distance."

" Hmm, well its protocol that the adventurers guild completely outfits and adventurer after registration with equipment completely catered to their preferred style of progression. Dual wielding would not be unlocked for you, until you get to level fifty and take your class advancement quest.

So In light of that I will give a standard long sword, a set of throwing knives. Leather armor since you can't afford anything better. And two warrior class skill books, and the first aid skill book. Though you will need to buy the bandages you will need for that. Is that okay with you."

" yes that's fine with me."

" good now here you go. All items should be in your inventory."

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **YOU HAVE RECIVED ONE STANDARD LONG SWORD, ONE SET OF COPPER KUNAI'S ONE FIRST AID SKILL BOOK, ONE KICK WARRIOR SKILL BOOK. AND ONE FOCUS WARRIOR SKILL BOOK.**

 **FIRST AID**

 **TYPE: ACTIVE**

 **CLASS RESTRICTION:NONE**

 **GRADE:COMMON: restores health and rid player of physical status effects outside of battle. Requires bandages to be used.(cost five chakra)(cast time none)( cool down non).**

 **KICK:**

 **TYPE: ACTIVE**

 **CLASS RESTRICTION: MELEE CLASSES ONLY**

 **GRADE: COMMON: kick back enemies for a 5% chance to cause stun status effect. Causes damage that is 1.5 times more than unarmed damage. Percentage and damage increases at higher skill levels.**

 **FOCUS:**

 **TYPE: ACTIVE**

 **CLASS RESTRICTION: WARRIOR**

 **GRADE: COMMON: focus on your enemy to increase physical damage by 20% for 30 seconds. And reduce defense by 10% for 30 seconds. Cost, cool down and Damage percentage increases every skill level gained. Defense reduction increases by 5 every skill proficiency level gained.(cost 30 chakra)( cast time 5 seconds)( cool down 300 seconds.)**

 **STANDARD LONG SWORD.**

 **TYPE: WEAPON(SWORD)**

 **CLASS RESTRICTIONS: MELEE**

 **GRADE: COMMON**

 **ATTACK: 15-25**

 **DURABILITY: 65**

 **COPPER KUNAI- PART OF A SET OF TEN THROWING KNIVES.**

 **TYPE: WEAPON(DAGGER)**

 **CLASS RESTRICTIONS: WARRIORS, ROUGES AND HUNTERS ONLY.**

 **GRADE: COMMON.**

 **ATTACK: 5-8**

 **DURABILITY: 80**

The weapons were just a step above being complete trash, but for now, They were exactly what the doctor ordered. Naruto equipped the weapons, prompting a scabbard to appear over his left hip, and a pouch on his right thigh. Call him melodramatic but Naruto wanted to look cool, so he set the sword to be positioned on his back.

What most people don't know is that the way a swordsman carries his weapon determines the kind of fighter he is. Of course size also matters. Swordsmen who carry their swords from their hips, are a few things. One, refined. They fight based on techniques and particular sets of movements. Two, defenders, usually this brand of fighters always use a shield and are passive attackers.

Three, the swash bucklers. Most often are pirates, and nobles. They prefer thin swords like the rapier and rely mostly on thrust and piercing attacks. They are fast but straightforward and they always have fanciful foot work that focuses on last minute evasion.

But swordsmen who choose to carry their weapons on their back could be any of the following. Idiots who thinks it makes them look cooler but always mess up when drawing the sword, resulting in one thing. Dead or injured. Well that's two things but who's keeping count.

Next are the broad sword/huge fucking as blade users who destroy and smash everything in their sight. They prefer to deal more crushing damage along with the cutting power of a sword. Usually this category of people use axes and are berserkers or they are just trying to compensate for missing things.

Next group are the dual wielders. Quite frankly the best group of swordsmen. They are a combination of balance speed and strength, carrying a sword with your off hand is no laughing matter. They require absolute concentration, and are quite good movers on a battlefield. But they absolutely sucks when it comes to defense and are worth nothing if they are up against an opponent who can match their speed and is stronger than them. Which is why rouges and assassin's are the classes that usually end up dual wielding. Because sometimes speed is all that matters.

" I would have offered you armor but we are out of stock and don't have anything of your size. Next look over there, at the extreme end of the guild. You see that board, you can get missions from there. Its how adventurers get money and strength. The missions there are labelled according to grade and its also spelled so you can't pick anything above your level.

Also for every mission you complete the guild gets a five percent tax from the rewards for its upkeep. Now do you have any questions."

Naruto shook his head.

" Good well I have taken the liberty to pick a quest for you. That and the fact this quest has been sitting at the bottom of my pile for three months is getting on my nerves.

I also need you to party up with another adventurer. This person is a traveler like you so there should be no problems. Koneko come."

As soon as she finished speaking a girl who Naruto had not noticed for the past few minutes since he had been in the guild walked over. Of course that should be expected considering she was not even five foot tall. A freaking loli, and is that a cat tail.

The absurdity of the entire situation was very funny. A stereotypical loli cat girl. Even her name suggested that this girl should have some sort of fetish for cats. The green display that was used to differentiate players from NPCS read Koneko, no last name.

Apart from the fact that she was short, her hair was pink, with multiple streaks of white to almost make it look like a referee's jersey, only the background this time was white. It also showed her level. It was thirteen, more than half his level above him.

Though Naruto felt embarrassed by the sheer difference, he wondered what she had been doing all afternoon that she was only level thirteen.

" I am here Cindy."

Naruto, Natsu and happy simultaneously shivered. That voice, that expression less face. It was the single most terrifying thing the boys had ever experienced. They could not help but take a step back from the girl.

" Naruto this pretty lady here will be your partner for this quest. She's higher leveled than you and a good coordinator so listen to her. Unfortunately Natsu can not come with you."

" Eh!"

"what!"

"Aye, sorry I mean why."

" well because Happy, I say so. And this would be a breeze if Natsu was involved, this quest is way below his pay grade. Not to mention, I do not want to hear any news about damages.

Well Koneko send him a party invite and share the quest with him. If things go well you guys should be done before midnight."

 **KONEKO HAS SENT YOU A PARTY INVITE: ACCEPT: YES/NO**

 **INVITE ACCEPTED: YOU ARE NOW IN A PARTY WITH KONEKO.**

 **KONEKO**

 **CAITH SITH**

 **LEVEL 13**

 **CLERIC**

 **ALCHEMIST.**

Naruto marveled at the fact she already had a profession. He's was a special case and an overwhelming dosage of a Natsu packaged luck. But this girl had worked hard enough in the past few hours to be able to get alchemist as a profession. Hard core.

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **GUILD MISSION AVAILABLE: DIFFICULTY : F**

 **ISSUED BY ERNERST NUTCRACKER:**

 _ **Earnest is the son of famous actor and director Honest Nutcracker whose greatest theatrical piece the Nutcracker prince had made his Nutcracker theater the most famous in the land. Even much so that the former king had knighted him and appointed him minister of entertainment. But the years went by and honest fame and prestige came to an end, he passed away leaving only his theater to his family, but his wayward son who had absolutely no interest in taking his father's place had left the theater to the infestation of a horde of humanoid mouse men. Help Earnest defeat the mouse men and their king jerry for a handsome reward. (Note: mission must be taken by at least a party of two.) Rewards: 300 exp, 10 silvers and a free ticket for you and your friends at the grand reopening of the Nutcracker theater.**_

Naruto could not wipe the sudden frown from his face. Mouse men, seriously. And a king called jerry. Naruto did not know whether to laugh at the lousy attempt of making a gag quest, if such a thing existed, or beat the hell out of the developers for copy right infringement of one the cartoons that made Naruto's childhood meaningful.

Tom and jerry was a holy classic, and it should remain that way. Thankfully there's no cat called tom, or this will just leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Naruto turned to Natsu and Happy, he was quite reluctant to say goodbye to them, not that he had grown attached or anything, but they were his good luck charm. He could not shake the feeling that the moment they got separated his ridiculous stream of lady luck milk will come to an end.

Naruto was not adverse to working hard like every other player would be doing. But he had tasted the good life, the easy way by dragging a bunch of idiots along for the ride. He did not want to go back to endless hours of grinding and selling loot only good enough for newbs and low level players.

But what will be will be, Naruto had already enjoyed a landfall from this two, he was not stupid enough to not know that it was his contact with Natsu and happy that made him lucky. What he had gained will take him to the very top of the game, even if he chose to play casually.

(Sniff) " Naruto make sure to come back alive okay"

" aye"

" if you know you can't defeat the monsters don't play tough, just hurry back and big brother Natsu will take care of everything."

(sniffle) " ayeeee, wahhh Naruto please don't die, come back safe okay. So we can fly together."

Naruto of course was already gone. The moment he heard the teary tone from Natsu, Naruto had ran for the hills, he was not capable of dealing with emotional scenarios, even though those two were just idiots. Unfortunately they were his idiots.

Naruto was startled at that train of thought, NPC or not, both Natsu and Happy possessed their own individual trait and character that made them not less different from a human being. They felt like people to him, this world felt real.

Naruto realized that, in Here he was a different person. He might be struggling and working hard just so that he could have a better life outside the game. But who says he could not enjoy life in the game as it is. Let Naruto worry about the real world.

In here, Menma will worry about Menma, and enjoy living in this world as much as possible and in the process achieve everything he could not do as Naruto and save his Grandfather before he dies. But only psychopaths give their selves split personalities.

Menma is a creation of Naruto, he is not separate from him nor is he a different person. Their faces are even the same, except Menma has dark hair, pale skin and red eyes. But in the end Menma is Naruto and Naruto is Menma. And they will live in both worlds.

… _ **..LOADING…**_

Naruto and Koneko fell right into to step with each other, their path lit by the street lamps and full moon of the night sky. You would expect the city to be quiet, but it was still very much active. Naruto took a deep breath as the fresh city air assaulted his nostrils.

This was nothing like Tokyo as the air here carried faint traces of food, trees and iron rust. New Tokyo just smelt like smoke and instant ramen.

" I hope you know where we're going. We should have asked for a guide or something." Naruto asked.

" just follow me."

And that was it, for the past twenty minutes of their trek through the city, Naruto was not able to get her talking, she gave short replies and went straight to the point and her stupid monotone voice was annoying. Naruto was about to give her a piece of his mind before they turned past another street and a theater was right in front of them.

Obviously this building had seen better days, there were countless amount of dirt and rubbish littered all over its entrance and most of the street from there. The sign used to spell its name was missing a few letters, so instead of Nutcracker it spelled Nuter.

All in all it lived up to expectations.

" At least the building is still standing" Naruto commented, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Of course at that moment the massive twin doors at the entrance fell down with a bang, the noise reverberating through the night as cats hissed in fright and dogs barked in startled surprise.

" well most of it any way." Koneko replied.

Naruto was stumped for a moment, did this girl just make a joke. Wow I guess you never really know anybody until you know them. But that did not make much sense to him though.

" Get ready." Koneko said, as she equipped a brass colored knuckle dusters that you would not expect to see on a girl of her size. Her casual beginner cotton shirt and pants were exchange for a leather armor and jerkins, at least that's what Naruto thought those leather pants were called….right?

Her white tail had patterns on it, like she was a tiger, and Naruto noticed her white cat ears for the first time, on top of her imprecise multiple colored hair. Her ears twitched a bit, before she looked up to him with her black eyes, scary black cat like eyes.

" are you ready?" she asked.

" yeah lets go."

Naruto took a deep breath to gather his courage. Now lets see what combat is like in this game. As they approached the fallen doors, Naruto could not help but feel the electricity in the air, the excitement. The blood lust.

Naruto has not been in a fight in three years, ever since his Grandfather caught him hanging around a few gang kids, fighting for money. Even with his Cancer, his Grandfather had cried when he saw the state of the bruises on Naruto's body.

Jiraiya was many things, a die hard lecher, a pervert of the highest order, former spy master of New Tokyo's defense force and a once accomplished writer. But he had never cried before.

And Naruto was more clear on that than anybody in the world. Even when his grandfather was dishonorably discharged from service, lost the rights and royalty of his books due to rigged law suits, Jiraiya never cried, not even once. Not until he saw his grandson littered with bruises and scars.

The guilt and shame of that incident will always follow Naruto for the rest of his life, but he was hot blooded and reckless. He needed the adrenaline from a fight to help him feel alive. Three years of training did not curb his need for punching people. No instead it grew with each passing day, and today finally he could feed the beast within.

Naruto took point, as they approached the collapsed and mottled booth were tickets were once sold from. They kept a simple and tried formation. Attacker in the front, healer at the back. But this was not your typical RPG.

As soon as Naruto went past the booth, a massive mouse on bipedal legs burst out from the wreckage and headed straight for Koneko. Naruto gave chase, even if it was only a distance of about five feet, the mouse man got there first, and ran right into a punch.

There was a crunch as Koneko swung her hands with practiced ease. Each descent her knuckled fist made slowly turned the head of the mouse man into mashed potatoes. Finally she stopped, her cute and innocent face was now stained with its blood. Naruto shivered.

 **MOUSEMAN: SCOUT DEFEATED**

 **RECEIVED ONE RUSTED DAGGER, AND TWO PIECES OF MOUSE MEAT.**

 **10 EXP GAINED.**

Okay first of all that's gross. Second mouse meat? Naruto was sure that thing would not get near his lips if he could help it. The loots were assigned automatically so thankfully they did not have to sift through the not disappearing mouse man corpse to get any loots.

Naruto walked past the fallen doors and his breath hitched in his throat. They were in a theater all right. But each rows of seats were filled with multitudes of mouse men. Not to mention at its better days, this theater had the capacity to seat at least a thousand people. Each and every one of those seats were filled with mouse.

And on the stage, sitting on what was most probably a prop throne was a brown mouse that was almost two meters tall. He was wearing a red velvet robe, a crown made of bones and holding a scepter.

On his head the words.

 **JERRY THE MOUSE KING: LEVEL 20 COPPER BOSS.**

And right beside him were two of his lackeys.

 **STUART AND DESPEREAUX: LEVEL 17 MPERIAL MOUSE GUARDS:**

Okay now that was just ridiculous. Naruto's could feel his eyes twitching desperately, as he tried to reign in the string of curse words that were stuck in his throats. Koneko how ever had no such formality.

" Those fucking bastards, how could they?"

Naruto could only nod in agreement. Picture this, a four foot plus, white haired cat girl, with blood on her face, emotionlessly cursing the games developers. Koneko did not know this but she had just upped Naruto's creeped out factor.

The rest of the mobs, were level nine to thirteen mouse scouts, soldiers and archers. Well they wont kill their self now would they.

Naruto moved forward to begin attacking, when a ray of light fell on him.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED: +20% to all stats and stamina regeneration for the next ten minutes.**

Well this is good. Naruto said nothing but gave Koneko a nod. He did not have to worry to much about her since she was higher leveled and could defend herself. Naruto on the other hand was sure he could match her strength or even surpass it. After all vampires are most stronger at night.

The first mouse soldier reached him and thrust its spear to Naruto's midsection. This thing were twenty times larger than an ordinary mouse, but were still about the size of three year olds. They lacked speed, they lacked strength. But due to their higher level than his, Naruto's damage was impacted due to the level difference and a much better defense.

Naruto side stepped the thrust and swung his blade from left to right. There was a ringing of steel as Naruto separated the mouse soldier's head from his neck.

 **Critical strike: +13 exp.**

Naruto ignored the pop up as more mouse came up to him, they were standing by the entrance, so the mouse could not surround them. Not to mention due to the haphazardly scattered and arranged chairs, the mouse could not attack as a group, but three to five at a time. Naruto could handle that amount. He used his sword to block an in coming arrow to his face, bashed in the archer who shot it. It was stupid enough to come right in front of him and shoot an arrow….seriously?

Naruto used the kick skill for good measure, sending the archer bowling into his comrades. Then Naruto pounced on the fallen mouse men, slicing and dicing, stabbing and crushing them under his feet as he made a heap of mouse bodies.

Three courageous mouse, climbed a stack of piled chairs and jumped with their spears, trying to flank Naruto. But they were seriously out of luck, Naruto spun and use his **slash** skill, cleanly decapitated all three mouse in half, spraying himself with a shower of sweet, sweet blood and gore.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize that he could taste their blood. And God it was one of the most heavenly thing he had ever tasted. He was sure a human or any other thing would taste better, but as this was the first time he had ever tasted blood it felt heavenly to him.

Naruto grabbed a mouse scout and used **bite** which left him immune to physical damage for five seconds. Then his passive skill **drinker** kicked in increasing his strength by 50% for a hundred seconds. Naruto was like a whirlwind as he attacked the mouse men.

His speed was already higher than them by a bit, they could move really fast, after all they were mouse but Naruto was faster. He grabbed a mouse soldier and chucked him into a group of clustered mouse archers who were smartly trying to rally themselves and put up a sort of resistance to Naruto's wanton slaughtering.

What they got was broken bones and necks as their thrown comrade was like a bowling ball mowing down most of them, before continuing on to the wall and turning into a meat paste.

If the mouse were smart they would have known this was the time to run away, but this mob of monsters were not as smart as the other denizens of this world. But they still kept coming.

Naruto could go on for as long as he could, but due to their sheer Number he was starting to take damage and his movement was getting sluggish. He was littered with hundreds of tiny cuts and wounds, his passive **regeneration** was not able to keep up with the amount of wounds he received. Naruto may be powerful but he was not invisible.

He was about to ask Koneko whether she had a Heal spell when he was doused in white light once again.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN HEALED: STAMINA AND HEALTH RESTORED.**

With that out of the way, Naruto Continued to plow and cut through the mouse until he got to the front of the stage. He ducked a shot arrow which impacted another mouse in the face, then Naruto took the spear of the shot mouse and threw it to the archer pining the mouse to the wall in an overwhelmingly grotesque fashion. Those two were the last of the grunts.

Naruto looked behind him, and was surprised by what he saw, while Koneko seemed to be impassive to the whole thing Naruto was not. He had carved a path of carnage and destruction from one end of the theater to the other. Corpses piled on top of other corpses, some pined to the walls, the ceiling, others smashed to a pulp, some sliced in two, others in pieces. Naruto ignored the string of level up messages and notifications from the system as he took in the amount of damage he had done.

At first he was surprised, now he felt really apathetic to the whole thing. Seriously who is going to feel sorry for a bunch of mouse men who he might add where not paying rent. Besides come to think of it, how could there be mouse this big in the city. Unless this was an instance dungeon of some sort. Hmmm whatever then, back to the slaughter.

What was standing between him and his prize, which is of course the head of jerry the mouse king was Stuart and his brother Despereaux.

" Be careful Menma, those two are stronger than all the other mouse we have been facing." Koneko cautioned.

" Oh, well then that's good for us, I have been seriously bored. I mean can you imagine all those other mobs we killed did not even put up a fight. Hopefully you both wont disappoint, Ehhhh Stuart little and Despereaux the soup knight."

It seemed they did not like the names they were given at they charged at Naruto. They were faster and sure to be stronger, also they were armored and had better equipment. They both used axes that was definitely to big for the four foot six frame. At least they were taller than the others if that was compensation enough.

Naruto side stepped Despereaux slash, it seemed he was faster than Stuart. Naruto used **kick** again and Despereaux flew like a rag doll, pulling up the wooden floor boards of the stage. Naruto parried Stuarts attempt to cleave him in two and poked the eyes of the mouse man.

He gave an ungodly screech as he dropped his axe to massage his burning eyes. Naruto used **slash** and took of his head with his hands still attached to it. Another screech sounded out as Despereaux, with chips of wood sticking out of his skin wailed in sadness of watching his brother die.

He ran full tilt at Naruto raising his axe in the air, Naruto ran to him and angled himself slightly to the right, when they were six feet away from each other. Naruto activated his **stride** skill for the first time. His speed increased by thirty percent. And then he flashed past Despereaux so fast all that was seen was the glint of his sword. The head of his opponent along with the broken handle of his axe landed on the floor.

Naruto was stuck in a pose, with his sword extended from his body, it was almost like a samurais finishing sword maneuver. For that moment Naruto felt his coolness and awesomeness had reached a new high. He could not help but bask in the afterglow of such an awesome finisher. Though he could have sworn he heard Koneko mutter dork. But who care's, at least he didn't until a pocket of air picked him and slammed him on the ground, using his body to carve a trench in the ground, much like the late Despereaux a few minutes ago.

It hurt like a bitch, and Naruto was very much inclined to pay the bastard who did this to him back. It seemed the king has decided to fight. Good Naruto was going to make sure he enjoyed what came next.

"Let's get down jerry mouse, there's a big bad cat here and his name is Thomas."

Jerry's reply to that was to screech some unintelligible words sending a stream of fire at Naruto. Naruto stepped aside Narrowly escaping being turned to ash. It was times like this that made Naruto remember why he hated the caster class. Cowards the lot of them, cant ever fight man to man with anything.

Naruto ran straight ahead for jerry, his speed getting him close enough just in time for jerry to turn around and smack Naruto with a tail just as long as his body and thick too. Naruto felt his ribs crack from the whiplash, and the damage was even more stressed when he crashed through six rows of chairs.

For a moment Naruto could not feel his legs or even move his body. He was showered with white lights once again and he felt his spine pop and his ribs shifting. The pain was so much he could not help but cry out.

Naruto knew he had to play his card right. Jerry was stronger and faster than he was, even with all his elevated stats. So he had to fight smart.

" Menma are you okay. You should get up Jerry is heading your way, and please be careful I am almost out of Mana just from the previous heal. I wont be able to do much if you get that injured again."

Koneko's words would give the impression that she was worried about her partner. And it would have meant something if she was not so damn emotionless.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when another blast of air threw him off his feet and into the air, heading for a head on collision for the balcony and more rows of seats. Naruto righted himself in the air, and used his racial ability **cling** , his feet stuck to the wall almost as if it was the floor it self.

Sometimes it paid to be a vampire, then you could do cool shit like walking on walls and stuff. Jerry apparently did not like that, as he unleashed a barrage of fire and wind spells trying to get Naruto off the walls. Naruto ran round the theater destroying even more of the theater, thankfully for some reason the fire was not catching on. Naruto was thankful for that though, a fire at this point in time would be a hassle.

The **cling** skill was deactivated and went into cool down, Naruto slipped, but quickly caught himself by using **shift**. His bulk compressed and the purple cloud from his transformation bought him enough time as jerry was confused by his appearance. Naruto shot out with his top speed, and collided hard with jerry's midsection. So in a way a bat just performed a spear. Jerry was not tossed like a rag doll like his former now late compatriots. But he was pushed a good way back as his quite unnecessary in Naruto,s opinion. Hp bar came down by thirty % well that was a bummer, because now Naruto had a splitting headache and he could not even take out half his opponents health. Naruto scurried his tiny body to the mouse king's neck and bit down hard. Sweet nectar flowed down his throat as the blood of jerry flowed down his throats in sweet endless rivulets of ecstasy.

Naruto did not want to get lost in the feeling induced by drinking blood, but it was hard not to do so. Jerry was slamming his hairy fist on Naruto's tiny body but various strings of the word immune floated into the air, all of a sudden Koneko came bounding over strewn over chairs and ripped carpet, using a base ball slide that would take her under the wide open legs of Jerry who was currently occupied with batruto.

Koneko curled her tiny fist, and gave a thunderous punch, Jerry definitely did not think that her fist was tiny as he gave a high pitched squeal. He fell to his knees clutching his groin as big fat drops of tears fell from his eyes. Even Naruto whose bat form went into cool down curled his toes and scrunched his face in sympathy. Then he shoved his sword through Jerry's skull effectively putting him out of his misery.

Naruto turned and gave Koneko a scathing look. She looked back at him, shrugged her shoulders, and with as much emotion as she could muster, which is nothing mind you, and said.

" Don't judge me, it was the only way, and besides if you were in my position you would do the same thing."

Naruto appalled by her remark, put on a face of shock and said.

" I would never, we men have a code. Even with animals, never go below the belt."

Koneko snorted in retort.

Truth is, she was right, Naruto would most certainly do the same thing if he was in her position. The code be damned. He has always taken any advantage given to him. He gave no quarter to his enemies and if kicking you in the balls is going to help Naruto win, then you can be damn sure he will kick you in the balls.

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **YOU HAVE SLAIN JERRY THE MOUSE KING.**

 **YOU HAVE RECEIVED 500 EXP, FIFTY SILVERS, THE BONE CROWN OF THOMAS THE CAT, SPIKE'S COLLAR, ONE GREY STAFF OF THE SCURRY, JERRY'S FANG, JERRY'S TAIL, JERRY'S FUR AND ONE BEGGINER SPEED POTION RECIPE.**

 **YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL 22**

 **MAIL SYSTEM UNLOCKED**

 **AUNCTION HOUSE UNLOCKED**

 **PET FUNCTION UNLOCKED**

 **EXCHANGE HOUSE UNLOCKED**

 **BANK UNLOCKED.**

 **MOUNT UNLOCKED.**

 **BITE HAS LEVELED UP TO BEGINNER LEVEL THREE**

 **STRIDE HAS LEVELED UP TO BEGINNER LEVEL TWO**

 **DRINKER HAS LEVELED UP TO BEGINNER LEVEL TWO**

 **SHIFT HAS LEVELD UP TO BEGINNER LEVEL TWO**

 **SLASH HAS LEVELD UP TO BEGINNER LEVEL SEVEN**

 **KICK HAS LEVELED UP TO BEGINNER LEVEL FOUR**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED TWENTY STATUS POINTS FOR GETTING TO LEVEL TEN AND TWENTY.**

 **CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE NOW RANKED 15,465 IN THE LEVEL RANKINGS.**

 **GUILD MISSION COMPLETED. REPORT TO CINDY FOR REWARDS.**

"Okay Koneko lets share the loots. All those lackeys we killed dropped a lot of junk. But they could be sold. So we have thirty rusted daggers, 600 copper which is equivalent to 12 silver, not including loots from the guards and king. Also we have twelve sets of mouse prayer.

They are sets of armor, which includes shin guard, leather vest, boots, gloves, arm guards , and a bandana. I have no use for those, I rather get a better armor. The rest of the equipment's are the random pieces that were not enough to complete the sets. Then we have mouse meat, a whole lot of mouse meat. And Fifteen old wooden bows. So how do we share this stuff." Naruto asked.

"All those are in your inventory" Koneko asked.

" Yeah they are" Naruto replied a little surprised by her questions.

" I have the same in my inventory too, so do what ever you want with yours."

Naruto nodded in agreement. They did kill hundreds of mouse, even though he did most of the work. Naruto put all the sets of armors in for auction, with the system setting the prices automatically. If a lot of people bid on it, then the prices would rise.

Next both Despereaux and his Brother Stuart dropped two axes that are apparently made from the same giant double bladed axe.

 **RODENT KILLER:**

 **TYPE: WEAPON(AXE)**

 **CLASS RESTRICTION: WARRIOR ONLY**

 **LEVEL RESTRICTION: 40**

 **GRADE: IRON**

 **ATTACK: 165-200**

 **DURABILITY: 100**

Koneko, had no use for the axe so Naruto took it with almost undisguised glee. He put the axe up for auction so fast it did not have time enough to settle on his palm.

Next the brother each dropped three silvers, so that was shared equally. As for the kings loot. Naruto took Bone crown of Thomas, for some reason the crown glowed. But even more surprising, Koneko could not see it. Koneko took everything else, she needed the staff for her healing. Spikes collar would help her defense. Naruto will not put such a collar around his neck, much too kinky. Everything else were alchemical ingredients she needed. They shared the silver equally, then headed back to the guild.

Cindy gave them some extra money, and sent them to an inn to rest. Thankfully Natsu and Happy were already asleep. Naruto and Koneko hardly spoke a word to each other after that. They added each other as friends and went to their respective rooms to log out. As soon as Naruto logged out, he took the helmet off his head, his entire body was stiff from sitting in one place all day. He had a bath ate some food, and then he was out like a light, dreaming of blue cats and pink dragons chasing a mouse.

… **LOADING** **…**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: my fingers hurt, and I am hungry. This chapter really took a lot out of me, but I hope I was able to deliver something of quality. Especially the fight scenes, I hope it was good. There are probably a ton of mistakes in this chapter but I am just too tired to go back and check it. So in light of that, I am taking a vacation. A week long vacation, where I don't have to see the keyboard in my smart phone. It sucks using a phone to write, honestly it so damn stressful.**

 **Anyway read, review, send me some money. No wait don't do that last one I don't have a bank account. Oh and a very special thank you to Merendinoemilliano. thanks for giving me the idea about the nutcracker theater. Of course I changed it a bit and added my own spin, but thank you. KING OUT.**


	4. Plots, College, Blacksmith

**ARC I: BEGINNER TOWN**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: PLOTS ,COLLEGE AND BLACKSMITHS.**

… **..LOADING….**

Rias walked through The dense foliage of the grey forest. The constant buzz and frequent whispers of the forest's wild life constantly grating on her nerves.

Some could say she hated the very sound of the life this forest gave, it's greenest morning and loudest night. Its cycle of always providing, giving its all and making sure most of its denizens live to fight once again, another fruitless existence, only to die and return to dust.

What gave the forest such audacious courage, that it could love its children so much. The critters, the wolves, bugs, snakes and birds all nestle under her protection. Even the wood elves she now had under her thrall were so subservient to this forest.

Rias wished she had that kind of love. No Hinata wished she had this kind of love, not Rias. She was not so weak in here that she would wish for something as revolting and disgusting as love.

Such sentiments did not exist, she was living proof.

She ducked under a low hanging branch as the tree's began to space out. This part of the forest looked more tidy, more serene, more habitable. And that was why the small garrison of wood elves deployed to protect this forest lived here.

A wave of power washed over her as she gave an involuntarily shiver and moan of ecstasy. The wetness trailing down her legs only seemed to increase and twist her desires to such a degree she was tempted to let one of those sleek muscled elves make a woman out of her.

But not in this lifetime. Her body was a temple, it would be given to a man who would not control her or let himself be controlled by her. No it would be given to a man, who knew how to let go, let her be in charge. But at the same time pull her hair and have her beg for his mercy.

She wanted an equal, not a dictator, or servant, dare she say it, she wanted a man who would love and worship her, but strong enough to make her worship him. Love is another matter all together and she doubted she could ever feel it. Not as Rias, and definitely not as Hinata.

She arrived at a clearing surrounded by such huge trees that they blotted out the sky, letting only the barest minimum of light through.

There were four wooden cabins built at the base of four of the trees, and three more built on the branches of others. If you looked a little past the thickly clustered trees the sight of black polished star shined devil stones peeking behind this clearing would assuage your gaze.

It would seem this forest had grown around her temple of ruin. But it was no matter, she had already established that she was not in the underworld based on the explanations the wood elves gave her. What she wanted to know though was why?.

A moan drew her out of her thoughts as she shifted her sights to the middle of the clearing. A raised platform about ten meters wide and a meter tall, made of the very same material as her temple was right there.

And right on it were the wood elves who once lived here, engaged in carnal acts of such wanton passion a devout priest will lose himself to temptation and lust.

The leader of this garrison of wood elves, a lithe and shapely made little thing by the name of Anya had her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her younger brother and second in command shoved his swollen dick deep between her butt cheeks.

Every other person were engaged as well, Rias was not bothered to know the name of every single weakling here, after all she would be killing them after. What she needed was their essence, the life force they exhume from their body when lust has taken over.

She felt another wave of lust wash over her as the dam between her legs burst forth and she sprayed and screamed with such delight her chest and throat ached.

Elves were creatures of purity, one of the most personalized and mortal form of life in the flesh. They are connected to the world they walked on and the forces that govern it more than any other living being in the world.

Such power demands that they are pure in all of their dealings. That's why there are dark elves, those guys had no problem getting down and dirty.

But this group of eleven elves in front of her, had never released the seal of their lustful inner elves. With the long years of living with sexual frustrations, Rias with much difficulty dragged their deepest desires to light.

Such actions released a wave of lust so powerful every few seconds, that she was quickly loosing control of her faculties as her hand slowly crept down below to the gateway of bliss.

Its been so long since she has had a man. And even more so if you consider not one man has ever touched her in real life. She was still pure, cold and detached Hinata. But here….on her first day of the beta test, she had lost count of how many boys and girls she had slept with while controlling and coming to terms with her abilities as a succubus.

Such a life of excitement and freedom was what she wanted. It was what she needed. And after the taste of freedom EWO had given her, she would be damned if she did not find away for Hinata to be free.

The platform began to glow as the energy of wanton lust reached its peak. Lust is one of the most deeply entrenched emotion of any living being. Even animals. It settles at the base of all human characteristics governed by our eyes and sometimes by our mind and heart.

But lust is also a gateway to power, it opens a door to the mind of any living being. She had come to understand that with lust, she could see a person's deepest desire, their greatest fear and she could bend it. She could control their very will, with the advent of their desires.

She could make them see what she wanted, behave how she wanted, and feel what she wanted. Like a modern day goddess of love and lust. Or maybe a demoness of lust and desire. Either way works just fine as far as she was concerned.

When she logged in two hours ago, she was in a dilapidated temple. Her precious temple of ruin had actually fallen into ruin, like some sort of bad joke. and her three attendants/ students were no where to be found, nothing, not even their bones should they be dead were found. It was why she had implemented this ritual, funny enough she was only level five. But due to how Hexagon had taken her away from her seat of power in the demon realm, and massively crippled her prowess they had to keep things in balance.

Rias and her brother Shizerchs were live streamers. After the first week of the official launch, all of her adventures were sure to be on TV for millions of people around the world to watch. Like some sort of soap opera, or a reality show. She loved the attention however, and she was determined to give the best show possible.

But before that she needed to find a way to summon her students, even if it was beyond the veil of life and death, she had every intentions of making sure they got here. And now it seemed that her aim had been reached.

The platform began to glow a vague purple and red as thick smoke and motes of light began to float from it. Symbols and hieroglyphs that littered its surface also began to glow. The sexual fluids and discharge of the wood elves with trace amounts of blood began to seep into the platform, adding more power to its purpose.

Rias released the enchantments and illusions she had placed on the wood elves, and they collapsed like puppets who have had their strings cut the life missing from their eyes, and their bodies dried husk of leathery flesh and bones. The purple smoke unceremoniously threw them off the platform at her orders as Rias began to chant in the demon tongue.

Most spells if not almost all of them are automatically implemented by a player when the time had come to use it. But Rias had a special class, a hidden class that improved the effectiveness of her spells if she chanted it out loud. But non the less it served her purpose.

Strange, constructed words began to flow steadily off her tongue as Rias started her summoning spell. She spread her area of location over the demon realm, the realms of the dead and this stupid and bug filled world of the living. She had no idea were they were this was all she could do for now.

She started her search from the living world, the world where she was now an exile. She got a wave of confirmation as the platform released a wave of energy to tell her, she had completed her search. Rias was surprised, if her students were here with her, then why were they not here with her. She might have asked that question wrongly, but she would not deign it important to correct it. Not even to her self.

She pushed and changed her strings of words from the first half of location in a summoning spell, to the next half of retrieval. Her voice raised into a crescendo as the winds picked up, blowing the scent of dense foliage and wet earth into her nostrils.

She hated the smell of Nature though, it was anything but soothing to her at the moment. The wind carried with it countless little sticks and bugs as it swept through the clearing. She was stuck where she was and ended up being nothing more than target practice for Nature.

She pushed and the platform grew brighter, she felt a wave of energy drain from her as she collapsed to her feet, deathly pale as perspiration wafted of her body in rivulets you would only expect to see on the body of a construction worker.

The platform pulsed three times, before it released a wave of contained energy that threw Rias off her feet blasting her several meters into the cluster of trees around the clearing, breaking and dislocating a few of her bones in the process.

The pain was almost blinding, but it was wonderful. She enjoyed that reaction her body gave. Rias could almost guarantee that she no longer felt fear, but she had to compensate for that missing emotion. Without fear she could hardly get her blood pumping with adrenaline, and she would have lived a dull life without fear.

Until she discovered pain. Pain is a good motivation and pain was sexy. She loved it and all it's endless potential. Pain gave her power, it was one of the branches of lust and a prime ability of a succubus. The ability to give pain and receive it. To a succubus that was an endless supply of power and energy, and mix it in with sex then you got a whole cocktail of nuclear level energy and power. It was intoxicating.

Rias struggled to her feet and approached the platform once again. There was a difference now though. The once empty platform had three people standing on it. Two females and a male.

They all had a head filled with white grey hair even with their youthful appearance. Rias had not seen this three in a long time she could not help the tears that came to her eyes. When she first found them during the beta, they were seven, five and three years old respectively.

Rias had raised them as her servants, she had raised them as her students, and what is known to only a select few, she had raised them as her children.

Real life sucked to hell, that much she had already established, but what Rias had really loved about this game was the chance it gave to be another person, a chance for a different life. To be the mother and teacher of three orphaned fiend demons and give them a place to call home.

Rias staggered as she dragged her battered body towards the platform. It was then that the three of them finally noticed her presence. She stumbled, but the male was there to catch her. He was huge, almost seven foot tall and a huge mass of muscle, broad shoulders and a scared face. She had to admit, he was her type of man.

Elfman loomed different from the gangly and scrawny teenager she knew him to be the last time they met. Now he was ripped and ruggedly handsome. She could not help herself but to run her hand over his hard abs. She felt more than heard him chuckle. It sent vibrations from his body to hers and tingles down to her drenched nether regions. Fascinating if she could say so herself.

" Hello mother, its been a while."

" Yes Elfman it has been a while" Rias replied.

" Mommy" A voice screamed as Rias was almost bowled over by the force of the hug implemented. She gave a tiny wince and swallowed an urge to curse and the urge to slap this girl silly, but Lissana had always been her baby girl. She was the one thing Rias will never hurt.

Injuries and all Lissana did not seem to care as she drenched Rias's flimsy and disheveled provocative clothing with her tears. But it was obvious the little girl missed her mother, even though she was not so little anymore.

" Mother we have waited for your return for so long, and yet when you needed us the most we were not there. We have forced you to take such damage in a bid to summon us here. I am ready to take all responsibility and punishment."

Rias blinked, and then she blinked again. Then she turned to Elfman and asked,

" how long have I been gone."

Elfman did not seem to want to answer that question, but the look in her eyes made it obvious there would be no escape for him.

" Almost four thousand years mother." Elfman replied.

" Is that enough time for Mirajane to change so much. I call bullshit, we're demons we don't change so easily, what the fuck happened."

Mirajane came over to Rias as her hands began to glow a pale red. She ran her hands over Rias's body as she healed her wounds and broken bodies and she said.

" That's a story for another time mistress. I believe we have other pressing concerns."

Rias gave a noticeable frown from Mirajane dodging out of the question, but more so due to the fact that she called her mistress. Mira will only ever use that title for her, only when they had to show off in front of other demon nobles or when she wanted to be serious about something.

" And what is this pressing concerns that we might have."

But this time it was the still sobbing Lissana that answered. Her tear streaked face looked so innocent Rias could not help but pet her head in affection. She was known as a fearsome demon and butcher, she has killed in this world more people than she could care to count.

And during her advent here, during the beta test she had only ever really loved and showed affections to three people, excluding her brother of course. And those three were in front of her. She could not blame Lissana for crying. She had not seen her mother in four thousand years, the only mother she could remember since Lissana was only three when Rias adopted them.

It was four millenniums to the three of them, but to her it has only been a year. But non the less, she missed her babies.

" Azazel betrayed us and banished us to the living world." Lissana murmured.

" What!"

Rias was surprised. that no name lower pit fiend of a half breed actually had the balls to betray her. She was impressed, and incensed. She had actually done the stupid fool the honor of letting him be her consort, to be the only male who had access to her body. Though such a decision was more for her than him, but the stupid lousy bastard had betrayed her.

" I doubt the humans and other races would not have noticed a demon temple suddenly appearing out of thin air, how did you survive?" Rias wondered out loud.

The three siblings exchanged a look. Rias knew that look. They were trying to decide whether to lie or tell the truth. But that could easily be bypassed. She crossed her arms, raised her left eyebrow started tapping her foot as she glared at them with such intensity they all shivered. Elfman broke first. Ha the power of a mother could not be underestimated.

" We were saved by a human. She was also the one who hid your temple here to protect you from being discovered."

Elfman had such melancholy and sadness in his voice that Rias could have been a fool to not notice what it meant. No wonder they did not want to talk about it, apparently in this girls case, this was a sore spot for their brother.

" You loved her."

It was more a statement than a question but Elfman nodded his head in response.

" What was her Name?"

" Mavis."

"It's a beautiful name my son. And I am sure she would be proud of the man you are today.

So she kept you hidden, but for how long would that have lasted. After all she was only human. I doubt she could have lived past two hundred years, right Mira."

" You are right mother. But Mavis had been the guild master of a Mage guild in the kingdom of Fiore, three kingdoms to the east. That guild has been our home and family all this years. And each generation of Mages and guild masters it has produced, have accepted us with love unconditionally. They are our family."

Rias knew what Mira was trying to do. Rias was a jealous woman. She did not like to share, not even her own brother was allowed to carry Lissana when she was naught but a toddler. She would not tolerate anybody taking care of her children for her. But she was not unreasonable.

This Fairy tail guild meant a lot to her babies. So she's going to make sure that Fairy tail stood tall for another four thousand years. She owed it that much for being her children's home.

"being stuck in the human world has limited my sphere of influence and undermined my power greatly. I am sure my brother is trying his hardest to get stronger and undermine Azazel and his followers. He would then lead an incursion into the living world.

I need to be prepared for that and I also need to build a power base for myself once again. All the way from the bottom. I need power all sorts of it, political, natural and human resources. But before that I need a place to lay my head and recover my abilities.

Do you have any suggestions children. And take note I want to move as fast as possible in as much discreetness I could muster. I don't need to let the living world know of my existence and I am not strong enough to hold a glamour."

Mirajane and her siblings seemed to be thinking a lot before, Lissana spoke up.

" How about fairy tail. Its not much in the way of getting you power, but you can stay there for the time being and build your strength back up. In fairy tail you won't have to hide what you are, and we will protect you."

" Lissana is right mistress. Fairy tail is the best place for you to be at the moment, you might even find some of the strength you need from the guild itself."

Rias nodded her head. But then she was beset by a thought.

" Mirajane I am sure Azazel has spies in the living world, we need to use a planned route, but most especially a long one. We need to be able to clear our tracks and throw of our scent. So we need to go through the most difficult route possible. And a long one too.

If we should have pursuers, we will need to test their patience. Also where is the closest city or town from here?"

" That will be the capital of the Mahorian empire Maho city. Its about a day's walk from here. There's no other settlement around for another four days of walking. Also a comrade of ours is also there someone who would be invaluable to your plans and is actually a prime candidate for a consort."

Rias raised her eyes to Elman's towering form. She was able to catch the scathing glare that Lissana threw his way at the mention of this man.

" Oh, is that so, tell me about this comrade of yours."

" His name is Natsu Dragneel. The idiot doesn't know it yet, but he is a half dragon. I don't know how his father impregnated his mother, but Natsu is the first human born dragon in recorded history.

And he's powerful and gullible enough that you can control him."

If the grin or Rias's face could get any wider she would have a rather grotesque smile on her face. Such a piece in her hand could spell doom for her enemies. And having him as a consort was not a bad idea.

Succubus and incubus just like vampires have a racial passive that weakens them. For a succubus they have to partake in any sexual activity in 48 hours, or they would begin to lose their strength. If such a thing persisted for a week then they lose 10% of all stats permanently. And for every three days that passed 5% more, until they loose all their strength and have their account terminated.

" well then Children it seems this Maho city has a date with destiny. But we shall travel only under the cover of night. The day is to exposed. Natsu Dragneel, hehe how Fascinating."

… **LOADING** **…**

Naruto had slept all day through Sunday morning all the way into the afternoon. Without the state of the art pod, which of course cost a fortune Naruto had to play like every other ordinary person and log out when he gets tired. His first day of playing EWO online had been so filled with excitement that seeing the helmet sitting there, left him with an itch he won't be able to scratch unless he logged back in.

But he had his own adventure's to handle in the real world. Naruto checked his account balance on a whim and was surprised to see five thousand extra dollars sitting there.

He checked his log and discovered the axe he had put up for auction had been sold. Apparently the original price set by the system had been a thousand. But three huge guilds had entered into a bidding war. Naruto did not care who won it though, as long as they paid, all was right with him.

Naruto left his room, which of course was in a repurposed ward in the hospital. He used to share this place with the older orphans, but they had all left to go seek their fortune. He was the only one left now, the silence like always was still there.

Once upon a time this ward had been filled with laughter of a bunch of children who knew they had nothing but each other, and tried to make the best of what they had and the love they had for each other. A lot of them also had their hearts broken, he was no exception to that, others had their bones broken, courtesy of his Grandfather Jiraiya and his then unnecessary training regime.

It was once full of life. Now it was just dull.

" If you keep staring at the wall you will become a part of it." A voice snapped Naruto out of his revelry.

" You are not supposed to be out of bed ero-sennin, are you really that hungry for death?" Naruto asked back with a mocking tone.

It was a testament to his abilities that Naruto was able to duck the bathroom slippers that were thrown at his head. Jiraiya might be old and sick, but that man still had an aim as true as an Olympic champion archer.

" Ahh, I don't know where I have gone wrong Minato, Tsunade. Tell me how the hell am I supposed to deal with this brat who has no respect for me. I think I should just keel over and die, am sure this lousy son of yours will enjoy it Minato."

Naruto was twitching. He had to stifle the urge to fling that bathroom slipper right where it came from. Jiraiya knew he had hit a sore spot, just toss those two names and Jiraiya could get Naruto to do anything. It was also infinitely worse when Jiraiya gave his stupid performance in front of other people always making Naruto look like a delinquent.

" That's a low blow old man." Naruto muttered to him.

Jiraiya rolled his wheel chair to where Naruto was standing and said to him.

" Nothing is permitted and everything is allowed"

" Great more bullshit assassin ninja fortune cookie Nonsense."

" You think its nonsense, so why is it plastered on the wall right beside your bed. Hmmm?"

Naruto could not actually give an answer to that.

" My words should no longer surprise you Naruto. You are seriously off your game. This war of words we are always having is a lesson, learn from it. As far as war or a fight is concerned you must use everything to your advantage, even your opponents own family.

But always remember its not always the actions you take that help you win a war, but the bonds that you make. So now young Man, what is this thing I heard about you and Asuma squandering the funds for the orphanage and hospital to play a game.

And you better hope you have a good answer for me, or I promise you I would beat your stupid ass four ways to Monday. In fact I will make sure you never have children, with such character they would starve to death the moment they are born."

Naruto felt a cold sweat break out and roll down the nape of his neck. Jiraiya was not supposed to know about this, the only way this old bastard could find out is if Kurenai told him. But she would be punished as much as the rest people so it was guaranteed she would keep her mouth shut. Which leaves one option available.

" You dirty old Man, you bugged the Hospital." Naruto exclaimed in shock.

" That is not the point of the matter, and stop changing the subject. Think you can pull one over this old timer, ha you need fifty more years to attempt that. Of course I will already be dead so I don't think it matters."

Naruto knew there was no way he could get anything out of his Grandfather like that. Not to mention the old mans perverted tendency were an eternal source of shame to Naruto. Every time Jiraiya was caught by someone or Naruto tried to expose him, somehow he always ended up being blamed for it.

So Naruto would rather not open that can of worms. With that out of the way, Naruto spent the next hour telling his grandfather about his adventures in Maho city. Jiraiya instantly fell in love with Koneko from only just a description and he felt that Happy was more suited to be his grandson than Naruto. That can't be helped however, they were both the most mischievous persons/animals he had ever met. But when the discussion changed to what Naruto planned to do next, Jiraiya flipped.

" Are you stupid in the Head, why would you want to leave so soon."

" But I need to go outside the city to increase my levels, complete quest and get more equipment to raise money for your surgery. Five thousand is a lot of money but it can't do much." Naruto explained.

" That's beside the point boy, this city is untainted by any other players influence. You need to build a network, most preferably a spy network. Even if you have to leave, you would be able to come back and blend in. Not to mention you might be able to influence some things in the city. You could become the Falcone, or this city very own yakuza boss."

Naruto felt like slapping his Grandfather. This was the capital city, it would be hard enough to keep such activities undetected, but spy network takes time to build. A lot of time. He opened his mouth to explain but Jiraiya cut him off.

" first off who the fuck is Falcone, and yakuza? Seriously." Naruto asked with an irritated look on his face.

"I know what you're thinking. But it would be quite easy to open a network. At least a small one for now. There should be slums and orphanages in the city. First of all try your hardest to befriend those with the worst situations possible, but don't get the too desperate, if such people think things are going slow they would betray you.

You need children most of all, they could get into places you would not expect them to be. Find a residence in the slums, a big one if you will and renovate it. The best way to raise money and gold for such an investment is to become a blacksmith. Both players and NPCS will buy your equipment, and with all your bonuses you will get a reputation in no time.

You say your Dragon slayer friend has to spend two months in the city, then have him become your bodyguard. Your explanation of his character has made him out to be gullible but someone with a firm resolve and an upright mind. Tell him everything you hope to achieve, your ambitions for power, and how you want to save my life.

But remember to lie to him. Not to much. You have to give him a reason to be loyal to you. So in this case, help the poor, the needy. Change their situation. This will not be a loss but an investment, because in the long run you would have gained yourself a couple of laborers. Focus on you blacksmithing during the day, if possible have that Natsu with you at all times and deepen your bond. The best kind of manipulation is no manipulation, remember that boy."

" I don't get it." Naruto said with a dead pan expression.

" for God sake what are they teaching you kids this days. If you want someone to do something for you, something that you know the person would not normally do. Of course you know that if you coerce or lie to this person you would end up impacting your relationship.

Instead you present your problem in such a way that this person would want to do this for you of his or her own free will. Its Manipulation with one of the purest human qualities. Humility. Or honesty which ever one counts at that time.

Your manner of presenting the truth can always change things even when the odds are stacked in your favor. Now tell me the password to that hidden file in your computer. I am much to old to bother myself with hacking it, but if you make me hack in, I will send it to all the computer's in the hospital and make sure they know it came from you."

Jiraiya had the most innocent smile his old wrinkled face could provide. To Naruto however that was the face of the devil himself. He knew exactly what was in that folder, but the threat was very much real. Naruto already had enough of his reputation in the gutter due to his grandfathers machinations. He rather not add another red mark in his ledger.

… **.** **LOADING** **…..**

Naruto left his economics class with a frown. The AI responsible for teaching that class was in fact a douche bag. It always wanted to emphasize on the superiority of AIs and all the innovations they had made to mankind ever since their inception.

AIs were like normal citizens, well at least those capable of human emotions to a certain degree. Jobs were assigned to those who wanted to work and personalized servers were made for those who just wanted to live their life. A hub of sorts, or you could say a separate internet, was created solely for AIs, it acted as their own personal world with its servers located on the moon's surface it was run and maintained by AIs.

Naruto was a student of the programming and AI logistics department. Economics was required as a subject since AIs now ran at least 30% of the worlds economy and counted for 60% of the work and labor force. Naruto hated that he had to attend this class.

He shouldered the strap of his bag as he trudged slowly to his next class. He knew no one here, and while his grandfather was right about him making bonds, Naruto was not so inclined to go friend hunting. Because the truth is, you can not trust anybody in this life, there's always an underlying motive behind every actions, his plan's for Natsu were proof of that.

Naruto arrived early at the human relations hall, the class did not start for another thirty minutes so he was the only person there. Well the only student that is.

Even with her back turned, Naruto knew it was Hinata standing there. She was wearing a purple dress today that hugged her figure and show cased all of her curves in one of the most provocative displays Naruto had ever seen in his life. He could feel the strain from his trousers as he was almost consumed with lust.

It took a lot of will power for Naruto to calm down. He knew he was drawn to this woman by more than just her looks. Of course he knew she was freakishly sexy and hot. But compared to her Naruto was like a toad with the ambition of eating a swan.

But he could not help himself. He had no idea if this is what love truly felt like, but he was seeing her again for the second time and he felt his heart pounding so hard it was almost jumping into his throat.

She was writing on an old fashioned marker board. While her dressing was different from last time, it would seem this teacher had a love for the old school style of teaching. AIs holographic display and response boards had replaced the standard chalk and marker board. So this was a sexy and rare sight.

Her hand writing flowed from one word to another in the most beautiful effigy of a script. It was neat and structured. The way her dainty and beautiful hands clenched and curved around the marker made Naruto wish her hands were clutching something else. Something more fleshy.

" you are doing it again." She suddenly said.

" huh..wha…what. Doing what again? What do you mean." Naruto asked confused.

" You are staring at me again. Why?"

Naruto looked down at his feet for a while, before in an act of boldness he never had when he spoke to women in the past answered her.

" I cant help it."

" Because I am beautiful." She said.

Naruto felt alarmed, he did not want her to think he just wanted to get into her underwear. Well he wanted to but, there was more to this feeling for him."

" what! No, not at all. I mean you are beautiful and I really like staring at you because of how gorgeous you are. But what really draws me to you are you're eyes and the way you do things."

Seriously, Naruto felt like dying then and there. That was terrible and embarrassing even though it was true.

At that point in time she turned to him and Naruto's breath got hitched in his throat. She seemed to almost sparkle, from her opaque eyes to her lightly glossed lips. She stared at him for a few seconds before she said.

" After school, the Ramen restaurant outside the campus premises. Be there by five thirty and don't be late."

Now Naruto was confused. What did she mean. Before he could ask she answered his questions for him.

" I have given you permission to court me. So In the next two weeks I will give you a chance to convince me to be your girlfriend. That is if you don't mind having and older woman for a girlfriend. Now no more questions, class is about to start."

Naruto located a front row seat in a daze. He felt like he was in a dream, but seriously what the heck just happened. She actually gave a nobody like him a chance to date her. Of course he did not think this sudden Mana from heaven was without consequences. But the chance to have her belong to him, even if it was for just two weeks was enough to turn Naruto inside out.

He might not succeed in the end, but he will try his hardest to make her fall In love with him. But he was going to do it in style.

… **..** **LOADING** **…..**

When Naruto logged back in again it was to the blazing afternoon and a stupid blue cat. Happy was draped across his face asleep, it took all of Naruto a minute to dislodge the damn cat from the top of his face.

Naruto chucked the blue feline with all of his strength across the room. The stupid cat woke up and started flying saving itself from What would have otherwise been a rude awakening.

" Nya, good morning Menma you slept for a very long time. You know." happy said with a jovial expression.

Naruto ignored him and looked around the room he was in. When he logged off last time he had not checked his surroundings due to how tired he was at the time and logged of. Now he had to say he was rather disappointed by the state of the inn.

Naruto would rather not go into a description of the place, the only thing that caught his attention was Natsu who was also draped over Naruto's legs much like how Happy was, on his face a few moments ago.

Happy landed by Naruto's side and looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Menma are you okay?" Happy asked.

Naruto felt that this was as much a time as any to lay the seeds of his manipulation, he just needed to get into character. Naruto put on the most melancholy mask he could muster and shook his head no as an answer. It was Natsu who had woken up that asked the next question.

"why, what's wrong?"

Well here goes nothing Naruto thought to himself.

"it's my grandfather. Back in my world, the world where we travelers come from I am not an all powerful vampire. In fact I am a human, and ordinary poor human without wealth or power.

And now my grandfather, the only family who I have left is dying and I can't save him."

"that's horrible Happy did you know this." Natsu asked.

Seriously, Naruto cursed In his mind. He just fed them this story if with a little embellishment how the hell was Happy supposed to know before now. Natsu's stupidity was sometimes frustrating. Okay scratch that it was always frustrating.

"no Natsu I did not know, what do we do."

Naruto was able to notice the distinct we instead of you, so which means he was on the right track

" But its not just about my grandfather Natsu. After spending just one day in this world and seeing how the poor survive, seeing the slums and how dilapidated that adventurer guild is, because am sure the rich won't provide funds for them….I want to change this world guys."

Natsu turned his head to Naruto and tilted it to the left.

"what do you mean Menma?"

And now to hammer the nail into the coffin, or reel in the proverbial hook, line, and sinker.

" I want power, Natsu. Power that will shake this world and make it tremble on its knees. I want to be able to make a safe haven for those who don't have it, to create a future for those kids who lost their parents and have no where to go.

I want to create a kingdom where everyday there will be an abundance of fish and food. And no one has to worry about hunger, pain and suffering."

Naruto stopped there and turned to the duo he was feeding a load of bullshit. He was actually going to do those things when the time comes, but not out of the goodness of his heart or anything but out of necessity.

He had learnt enough from Jiraiya to know that it was always better to be loved by your subjects than to be feared. It made the people under you loyal almost to the point of obsession. Before his father had passed away, Minato had taught Naruto something. He had said

' _**love is the greatest source of power in this world. With it you can achieve anything, make anything, rule anyone. But its also the most dangerous killer and the root of all evil. Its good for a man to love, but incredibly stupid for him to be consumed by it. Because loves changes men constantly, and most times its for the bad rather than the better.'**_

" Naruto what kind of power?"

Naruto was almost shocked out of his mind. While Happy still had eyes glowing with anticipation of a kingdom filled with fish. Natsu had shown a part of himself that Naruto did not think existed. The boy was not as stupid or dense as most people thought he was.

" Any kind of power Natsu. I know what you are thinking, but I believe there's no wrong kind of power, only the wrong kind of wielder. Sure there will be abilities and resources people will deem evil and unclean, abilities that are best left in the dark.

And they will remain in the dark because a ruler's true power comes from the image he gives and portrays to his followers. But if there's a power that will help me protect my precious people, no matter how evil I will use it Natsu. Because it would be my responsibility to walk in the dark so that the people I love will live free and in the light.

Will you help me Natsu?, will you follow me to the ends of the earth and brave untold dangers so that we can make a future for the less privileged and the people we love. Will you stand by my side as we bring this world to heel and punish injustice, and make right the wrongs of so many people. Will you walk the dark with me Natsu, so that the future will be filled with light."

Naruto was not sure asking that question after explaining what sort of power he was after to Natsu was the way to go. But he went with his instincts here, he felt he needed to strike while the iron was still Hot. Natsu was a remarkable character, not just with the strengths he had to offer but with his ability to get people to love him.

Naruto was perceptive enough to notice that even though Natsu was stuck with two months of domestic chores, to make up for the destruction he caused, no one seemed to be angry with him. In fact it seemed they were all fond of him and put up with his antics because of how innocent he was.

Naruto was no exception to that phenomena, just within a day he was tired of both Natsu and Happy's gullible antics but he would never change their meeting or relationship for anything in the world. Except for a shit ton of treasure and money.

" Are we going to hurt innocent people." Natsu asked all of a sudden.

Naruto had to give the kid props, he was smart and he knew how to hit the angle that would most affect him and his believes. In this case, Naruto was stuck with two decisions. He could lie and say no, but if he finds himself in such a situation in the future where the innocent die because of his actions, he might not be able to defend himself.

He rather much be honest and bear the consequences

" I can't promise that innocents wont be hurt in this endeavors of mine Natsu. This world is not all roses and sunshine. But I can guarantee you I will never try to hurt innocent people, maybe my actions might have repercussions and people will get hurt. But to do so on my orders or by my actions will never happen, unless I have no choice."

That was that, now it was up to Natsu to make a choice. Happy will go anywhere Natsu goes. So it was more or less a packaged deal. Natsu turned to Naruto and looked him dead in the eye. Naruto also tried his best to meet those fiery and serpentine gaze. It was very unsettling to say the least.

Natsu might not be aware but he had the most intimidating gaze he had ever seen. It was like looking at a last boss in a game or dungeon. Those were usually very scary.

" Menma as long as the sun rises from the east and sets in the west, you will have my flames. As long as the ocean never dries you will have my strength. As long as moon continue to come up and go down every night you will have my loyalty. But the day you break my trust, betray me or stray from the promises you have made. You will have my rage and you will have my wrath. This I so promise by the breath of my Dragon lungs and the magic of my Dragon heart. For now and for ever, until eternity ends."

 **SYSTEM ALERT:**

 **YOU HAVE RECEIVED A DRAGONS OATH FROM HALF DRAGON NATSU DRAGNEEL.[ all stats +50, fire resistance 100% permanently, gained secondary affinity for fire. All fire spells and abilities +30% ,]**

 **FOR BEING THE FIRST TO RECEIVE AN OATH OF LOYALTY FROM A HALF DRAGON YOU HAVE GAINED THE TITLE{ DRAGON FRIEND: all relationship with dragons and their variants and breeds is set to friendly. +10 to all stats, +50% chance to tame a dragon as a pet or mount. Gained Dragon exclusive racial skill Dragons roar.}**

 **DRADON'S ROAR**

 **TYPE: ACTIVE**

 **CLASS RESTRICTION: NONE**

 **RACIAL RESTRICTION: DRAGONS, ITS VARIANTS AND THEIR CHOSEN**

 **GRADE: UNIQUE**

 **INFO: cause intimidation and 100% breath damage on enemies for a distance of 20 meters and a circumference of 20 meters. Has 25% chance to stun enemies 20 levels above you for five seconds, 50% for those 10 levels below. Guaranteed stun for all enemies on equal level and below with a duration of 10 seconds. Skill will include chosen elemental affinity at master level for a 300% elemental damage. All percentage, circumference, distance, and cost increases with each proficiency level. (Cost 200 chakra),(cast time five seconds),( cool down 15 minutes)**

 **YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH NATSU DRAGNEEL HAS CHANGED FROM FRIENDS TO MASTER AND FOLLOWER.**

 **THE WAY YOU ARE VIEWED BY HAPPY THE EXCEED AND NATSU THE HALF DRAGON HAS CHANGED FROM BEST FRIENDS TO HERO WORSHIP.**

 **ALERT!: DUE TO THE DISCREPANCIES OF LEVELS BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR SERVANT, NATSU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BECOME PART OF YOUR PARTY TILL YOU REACH LEVEL 250.**

 **LEADERSHIP STAT UNLOCKED.**

Naruto looked at Natsu with a choked up expression. This time the tears in his eyes were real, as he hugged Natsu with all the strength he could muster. While Natsu thought Naruto was being emotional, in the head of his new master however this was dialogue going on.

' _my good luck charm has struck again. Grandfather you sly dog, your plan worked, now I have a huge op system bug following me around forever. Hehe more milk from lady luck's titties.'_

" So master where to now." Natsu asked.

Naruto cringed at that title. He might have to get used to it since there will definitely be more people who will call him that. But to hear it from Natsu was all kinds of wrong.

" Now we head for the blacksmiths forge. Take me to the most trustworthy blacksmith here in the slums. And happy I have a mission for you. Are you ready."

" Aye sir".

" Good now here's what I want you to do."

… **LOADING** **…..**

Naruto felt the hammer glance of the edge of the anvil his rhythm lost. He stifled a curse as he reoriented his aim.

" You should not rush anything Menma. Blacksmithing takes time." A voice spoke up from behind him.

"But Charles I have been doing this for six hours. Its repetitive and boring."

The man called Charles gave a boisterous laugh. It would be more right to actually call him a young man because the only blacksmith in the slums does not look a day older than twenty. Though he was built like a combat vehicle.

Seven foot tall of pure muscle and power. It was even more defined when you put his incredibly beautiful, fair and petite wife next to his humongous, dark and scared skin. By Charles Beckendorf had a charm and handsomeness all of his own.

Naruto had immediately hit it off with this guy the moment they met. Of course this could be largely due to the fact that Charles was an extremely amicable person and was fun to be around. Or Naruto just loved staring at the butt of his wife Selena as she worked at the counter of their conjoined weapons and potions shop.

" Maybe you are right, alright here are some recipes to create some basic kitchen tools. If you successfully make something not bad, then we will move on properly to the weapons."

Naruto almost made a jiggle like dance in excitement. He didn't know why, but the very idea of creating something lit a fire in him he did not know he had.

 **SYSTEM ALERT!:**

 **YOU HAVE LEARNT THE FOLLOWING FORGING RECIPES.**

 **COMMON KITCHEN KNIFE, COMMON SPOON, COMMON FORK, COMMON COPPER LADLE, COMMON BUTTER KNIFE.**

Naruto jumped right into the forging process. Multiple times he messed up, as he spent hours creating and destroying things through a trial and error method. And Natsu was there all through. The young Half Dragon seemed to have a love for the forge. He massively enjoyed the heat and the gleam of metal. And for the past three hours Natsu had taken the function of a bellow, blowing flames into the molten metal that Naruto was forging.

Naruto finally made something after a few hours. It was a spoon. His first and most successful equipment forged.

 **IRON TABLE SPOON**

 **GRADE: UNCOMMON**

 **ATTACK: 10-12**

 **DURABILITY: 350**

Apart from the massive durability and the fact that a spoon could deliver as much damage as an ordinary dagger. The spoon was an uncommon grade. This of course was due to the bonus from the divine creator class. With it, Naruto can never forge or create anything below the uncommon Grade. And that is just when his blacksmithing skills were at the lowest level.

Naruto hurriedly took the spoon to Charles, immensely proud of his work.

" Well this is certainly uncommon, and of the best grade possible for something forged from a low quality iron ore. I am duly impressed Menma. So impressed that I will give you a contract.

I need you to forge a thousand pieces of this table spoon. And I will pay you two silver coins for very ten sets of ten spoons made."

 **SYSTEM ALERT: QUEST RECEIVED: DIFFICULTY F**

 _ **The blacksmith Charles Beckendorf has asked you to forge a thousand pieces of uncommon grade table spoon for two silver coins per ten sets. You are required to be done in two days.**_

 **ACCEPT QUEST: YES/NO**

 **QUEST ACCEPTED.**

Naruto could feel himself break out in a cold sweat. One thousand of those spoons will drive him crazy. Money or not making those spoons would be an incredible repetitive action that Naruto did not have the patience for. And he was sure Charles knew it.

The young blacksmith was probably doing this to teach him patience with the added money as incentive. Naruto knew he would do it for the money. Will the exchange of in game currency and real life currency was open to him, the game has only been active for three days, so the exchange rate has not been settled and agreed on. Which means stock pilling Money was a good idea.

Besides Naruto needed this money to start up his spy Network and purchase or construct a base here in the slums. So unlike other players, it seemed Naruto would be stuck here in the beginner town or city in this case for a lot longer than other players, so it was expected his leveling speed will be impacted.

Naruto gave a sigh as he walked back to the forge. He could kiss his dreams of being on the level rankings and being famous goodbye. At least for now anyway. He already had the super lucky charm that was Natsu Dragneel so he was sure catching up to other players would not be to hard.

That and the fact that from here, he could be making more Money than anyone would expect. The auction house was just a click of a button away, so once he starts to forge equipment properly, there will be a veritable flow of money. So Charles can rest assured. His lesson of patience, has been learnt.

… **LOADING** **…..**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **well this is the next chapter. It took a lot of will power for me not to turn the start of the chapter into a full blown lemon. I am not even sure if what I wrote there was even good. It was my first time writing something like that, so I am not sure if it should be a part of the story. Also as for my readers of my other fics, I wont be updating those anytime soon. Even this fic which I want to relegate as my main fic on this site wont be seeing as much update as before. The reason for this is because I have decided to write my own book. I have posted the first chapter on royal, road, legends dot com. My username is the same. So guys check that out and tell me how it is. Its title Blanks: warlock of the red desert.**_

 _ **Also no more stat pages, those things are a hassle to write. There will be mentions of his stat increase and point allocation. I would probably make an updated stat sheet when he gets to fifty or hundred. But as usual guys read and review, please. Tell me how it is, give suggestions and ideas. Till next time**_ **KING OUT.**


	5. Lugard Mansion

**ARC I: BEGINNER TOWN**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: LUGARD MANSION**

… **..** **LOADING** **….**

 **SYSTEM ALERT!:**

 **YOU HAVE COMPLETED PRODUCTION QUEST.**

 **YOU RECEIVED 6 GOLD AND 20 SILVER**

 **RECEIVED 300 EXP**

 **FORGING LEVELED TO BEGINNER LEVEL 6.**

Naruto was exhausted. It had taken him two days to complete the order Charles gave him. If not for the sound of a pouch filled with gold coins, Naruto would have protested about the amount of work he was given. Well everything turned out well in the end. All of Naruto's personal funds rounded up into an impressive ten gold coins. It might not seem like much but it was a lot.

And if Natsu is to be believed, the ten Gold was enough for a middle class family to feed themselves comfortably for six months. But as far as funds go, it was not enough. Naruto needed more, which brought him to the next avenue of his plans. After Charles had paid him, Naruto had invested two gold in raw materials needed for forging.

In fact he had finished the order earlier and had busied himself making a variety of spears, swords and shields that he undeservedly dumped into the Auction. The other sets of mouse prayer armor he put up had ready netted him three thousand dollars in profit, while the miscellaneous pieces of armors brought him a thousand. In the real world that money will come in Handy, but Naruto had to stop receiving the pay for the equipment's he auctioned with real money.

The auction had the option of letting you choose your mode of payments. With the currency exchange not properly settled you could get a lot for cheap armor and less for good ones. But the fact of the matter is, as long as what you put up is being bid on, you would make some really good money.

But now Naruto had to change his mode of payment into the in game currency. Waiting for Shikamaru to start the game, so that they can use his big brain to direct their investment prospects through his meticulous planning would be a huge waste of time. Since Shikamaru was still facilitating his release from the military, Naruto had to try his best and make something work.

Fortunately for him, he had someone like Jiraiya helping and giving him advice. With all of the plans Jiraiya had laid down for Naruto it was hard to imagine that the old bugger was actually on deaths door.

So with the funds he could gain from being a blacksmith with the skills to make high quality items, that mind you will only keep getting better. Naruto could make a whole lot of Money. Which brought him to what he was doing right now. Natsu and Happy had gone to sleep, the same with Charles and his wife leaving Naruto as the only occupant of the forge. Naruto was actually doing two things at the same time.

He discovered that even though the sub-class he had was given to him by a blacksmithing God, it actually encompassed all production classes. Charles's wife Selina is actually an alchemist, and under her guardianship Naruto had learnt how to make uncommon Grade Stamina, healing and MP potions. Since the players did not have any HP bar the health potions just functions as an instant recovery for wounds and injuries. The stamina potion recovers stamina duh, the MP potion can speak for itself.

Naruto had made a hundred bottles each from Materials he had made Natsu and Happy fetch for him amidst incessant grumblings of protest about how they were not errand boys.

They delivered and left, since Natsu still had to complete certain task around the city as part of his community service. But in the process, Naruto had both of them ask around the slums, investigate and make inquiries. Empty headed as they both were those two were thorough, in a day Naruto had learnt who were those corrupted, those in charge of gangs, the perfect group of children to be his own group of little spies, and a man who could give him a property for a base.

But what they actually found out, that has been weighing down on Naruto for most of the day was that for the past few weeks a lot of children between the ages of three and twelve were found dead and mutilated. Almost as if they were attacked by animals. But the fact that they were in a city defeats that theory.

Cindy who Naruto later discovered is actually the guild master of the adventurers guild had led an investigation, but so far nothing has been found. Naruto had asked both Natsu and Happy to put their ears on the ground and keep making inquiries. But with this news of a killer, who of course is definitely a serial killer, Naruto needed them to be discreet. He wanted the killer caught, but he had no intentions of being a target.

After Naruto finished making those potions and putting them up for auction he went back to forging. Alchemy was good and fine, but Naruto preferred the heat from a forge, the rhythm of a hammer on molten steel was like a symphony of fire that not many people could understand.

The constant banging of metal against metal, and the sound of it being sharpened with that steam powered whetstone brought about a screech and spark that Naruto found oddly exciting. Naruto loved the forge, he lived the idea of making things of steel that put a sense of power In the hands of whomever held it. He loved the feeling of cold steel and silent promise of death it carried. Naruto felt like he was insane, but its strange being responsible for the creation of something that will be responsible for the loss of countless lives.

 **SYSTEM ALERT!:**

 **YOU HAVE CREATED AN IRON SPEAR OF DIVIDING**

 **YOU HAVE CREATED AN IRON KITE SHIELD OF DIVIDING**

 **YOU HAVE CREATED AN IRON LONG SWORD OF DIVIDING**

 **YOU HAVE CREATED AN IRON CHEST PLATE OF DIVIDING**

 **YOU HAVE…**

And so it went on and on for a few hours. Charles had given the recipe to a set of iron equipment's, and Naruto had spent hours making them. They were all quite suitable for those of the average level, and if the entire set was equipped even those high level players will find it useful.

 **IRON SWORD OF DIVIDING**

 **TYPE: WEAPON(SWORD)**

 **CLASS RESTRICTION: MELEE**

 **LEVEL RESTRICTION: 30**

 **GRADE: UNCOMMON**

 **ATTACK: 50-58**

 **STRENTH+2, DEXTERITY+2,VITALITY+2**

 **DURABILITY: 380**

 **IRON CHEST PLATE OF DIVIDING**

 **TYPE: ARMOUR(HEAVY)**

 **CLASS RESTRICTION: MELEE**

 **LEVEL RESTRICTION: 30**

 **GRADE: UNCOMMON**

 **DEFENSE: 80**

 **DURABILITY: 380**

 **STRENGTH +5, VITALITY +10, SET EFFECT (2) INCREASE ATTACK BY 3% AND DEFENSE BY 5%. SET EFFECT(4) INCREASE ATTACK BY 10% DEFENSE BY 10% AND AGILITY BY 3%. SET EFFECT(6) INCREASE ATTACK BY 12% DEFENSE BY 15%, AGILITY BY 5%, ARMOR PIERCE 20% , ( SET SKILL: THE DIVIDE: RELEASE A WAVE OF CONDENSED ENERGY FOR A DISTANCE OF FIVE METERS CAUSING 120% EXTRA DAMAGE.**

Among this armor set there were greaves, gloves, and boots. The weapons were a matter of choice, whether you chose an axe, sword or spear as long as one of them was there you could activate the set Bonus. This was equipment tailored strictly for tanks. Other players could wear a few pieces of the equipment, but only tanks could bring out its true strength.

Naruto had made six sets of this armor before he got tired and had to log out. He had spent another six hours crafting this armors and at the moment he was tired.

After school the next day, the whole game went down for a two hour maintenance and update. At about six pm it came back on, and Naruto logged back in with extreme anticipation.

 **WELCOME TRAVELER TO ELEMENTAL WARRIORS ONLINE.**

 **THE GAME HAS UNDERGONE AN UPDATE AND PATCH 24550009 HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. AS SUCH TIME DILATION IS NOW IN EFFECT. FOR EVERY SIX HOURS IN REAL LIFE 18 HOURS WILL HAVE PASSED IN THE GAME. THIS IS TO OFFER OUR PLAYERS MORE CHANCE TO PLAY THE GAME FOR LONGER TIME THAN WHAT IS EXPECTED. PLEASE STUDY OUR ENCLOSED DISCLAIMER AND INFO PACKAGE FOR MORE INFORMATION. THANK YOU.**

Naruto had his mouth wild open from shock. Was such a thing even possible. This meant that time in the game was three times faster than real life. Naruto for the first time ever did something he would never do under different circumstances. He read the info, apparently due to the time dilation patch, other players can not log in as freely as they once used to.

Logging out is fine, but to log in you had to wait for the beginning of the game's next eighteen hour cycle. Which meant you could log in every six hours, and at a specific time at that. The game servers will implement a five minute lag everyday at six am, six pm, twelve am and twelve pm respectively to enable their players a chance to log in.

While Naruto was happy about the extra time to play he was a little apprehensive because he was not sure what kind of effect this time dilation stuff will have on the human mind.

Naruto brushed that thought aside as he went looking for the contact that Happy had provided. Since it was late at night, both happy and Natsu were already asleep. So Naruto had to do this himself. Naruto had asked Happy to find a residence for him, somewhere cheap, big and hidden. Happy had spoken to the overseer of the slums, of course he had a much more fancier title but Naruto did not remember it.

So Now Naruto was going to find the man, hopefully he was awake and all this walk would not have been for nothing. Over the past week, Naruto had gotten to know the layout of the slums, every thing here was old and on the verge of a breakdown, except for the temple where he spawned, that placed looked like something out of a dream or a fantasy movie.

The slums made up half of the entire city, but for some reason even though it was the slums it was quite organized. It seemed before this place became the slums it was today, it used to be a huge housing estate with numbered houses and streets, so it made it easier to locate the buildings.

Naruto would usually have many things going on his head right now, but he needed to channel his mind into a single focus, and that means at this point he had to focus on getting himself a base, or a lair.

After twenty minutes of walking Naruto arrived at a three story establishment. It was in a better shape than most of the other buildings in the slums, but it was still gory to look at. Naruto will not bother himself with architecture as he ascended the almost crumbling stairs to the front door. There was a guard there actually, but he was passed out with an empty bottle laying right by his side, even from here Naruto could hear the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath. This guy was definitely not waking up anytime soon.

Naruto knocked on the door, with more force than expected, prompting a cacophony of noises in the almost silent neighborhood as its denizens prepared to turn in for the night. Naruto heard somebody cursing and stumbling in the building, knocking over furniture and what sounded like a vase.

When the door opened Naruto was met with an almost comical sight. The man in front of him could not be more than five feet tall, and he was incredibly round, or fat however you want to put it. His gut extended so far from his body you would need to place two Naruto's closely together to be able to measure the distance from his body. The man was also putting on pink pajamas with drawings of baby angels and teddy bears. He looked extremely red though.

" Who the hell are you!" The man asked in anger.

Naruto would have tried to pacify the angered overseer, but his voice was so high pitched it sounded like a three year old screaming. It reminded Naruto of an Indian pirate he once heard talk in an old pirate movie about the Caribbean. This guy was definitely designed after sri sumbaji. It took all of Naruto's willpower to not roll over laughing, so he only coughed a few times to get the laughter out of his system.

" My name is Menma Windwalker good sir and I bid you a good evening."

" Evening, you idiot it's the middle of the Night."

Naruto was twitching, the green display above this guys head meant he was not hostile to Naruto. But why would the midget with the voice of a girl call him an idiot. He did not do anything wrong, did he?

" I apologize for disturbing your beauty sleep good sir, but as you can see I am a vampire, there's no better time for people of my race to commit to business venture unless under the cover of darkness and the light of the moon.."

" Enough with the ass kissing and flowery words, this is the slums we don't care for such ceremony here. Now what the fuck do you want?"

If this balloon of a midget was not so rude, Naruto might have actually respected his straightforward character. But at the moment Naruto wanted to drain him dry. Well then guess its down to business.

" I believe an associate of mine by the Name of happy paid you a visit this afternoon."

" The blue annoying flying cat that can talk?"

At Naruto's nod of confirmation he continued.

" yes the freak came around, but that was yesterday afternoon not today. So you are the bloke looking for a big and cheap property to lay low in."

" That is not the word I will use, but that's the general idea. Do you have something for me overseer?"

" As a matter of fact I do, it's actually the mansion of a duke who died in battle twenty years ago. But there's just one problem, its infested with Goblins."

Naruto was surprised, this was the second time a building in the city was infested by rather unsavory creatures. As far as a city was concerned such things should not exist. The guards should have exterminated this monsters already.

" But how is it possible for such monsters to be in the city. And why have the guards not made a move to rid you people of it?"

The overseer extended gut jiggled as he prepared to answer Naruto's questions. Naruto however immediately regretted asking. It seemed this guy was someone who like to talk.

" Well the monsters are there because the old master of the house was a scientist of sort. Their family had been good friends with the chairman of the magic university Aizen Sosuke. But that university is all the way up in the area where the nobility and upper class lived.

They built this mansion as a hide out and lab to conduct their otherwise unsavory experiments. And with it located in the slums, they had no shortage of human test subjects and guinea pigs. After the duke died the mansion fell to the beasts that they had been in experimenting on.

But since the beasts did not leave the mansion, and only chose to stay in its vicinity, the powers that be decided that it should be left alone. The deed to the mansion was given to the overseer, which is me of course to do as he liked with it. But as the guards would not clear the monsters, it became a place of training for adventurers and the stuck up children of nobility who need training before they leave town. And that's how it has been for twenty years.

But occasionally a monster or two will escape from the mansion and go on a killing spree. Of course it would be stopped but not before a few dozen helpless kids and adults are slaughtered. Its even more worse for the girls. Goblins will fuck anything that is female and moves, even animals. So it is always a time of trauma when that happens. Its why I just want to sell the mansion to someone who could foot the bill for the subjugation of the monsters."

Naruto tried to analyze the overseers story from a different angle. And while it made sense the amount of neglect showed by the nobles for the well being of the common folk would definitely spark a rebellion. Not to mention the slums was half if not more of the population of maho city.

This news had laid another egg of an idea in Naruto's head. Why just settle for having influence and being the head of a spy organization. Why not be the head of a kingdom. Of course there were other factors to be considered, but in the end if he should be able to garner the support of the common folk, he could very well take over the city.

" So how much am I required to pay for the Mansion." Naruto asked.

The overseer was genuinely surprised ass his eyebrows went up so far it could have been a distinguishing line for his missing hair.

" You are going to buy it, after everything I just told you. Clearing that mansion of the goblins will take a fortune out of your pocket. I don't think nobles such as yourself will have any Need for it, unless for some unsavory business, but that is just to much trouble and loss to go through for that mansion."

The overseer spoke in a mocking tone. Naruto was still clothed with rags he had on when he first spawned, so he was sure he looked just as comical and ridiculous as the overseer. Even more worse was the tone of voice Naruto chose to use. A noble dressed like a beggar, or a beggar trying to be civil by speaking posh words.

" First of all Good Sir, I am a traveler not a noble. And in my world things are as hard there as it is here. The rich and nobles do not care about the less privileged. There's not much I can do in my world, but there is much I can do here.

I have great hopes for the people of this world, I want them to be better, and I want to change the stories if all those people who have been dealt a bad hand in life. And my first other of business will be to destroy every beast in that mansion so that the streets will be safe once again.

I understand that there have been a lot of killings lately. As such someone has to put a stop to this horror."

If it were possible Naruto would give himself an Oscar for best performing actor. Even he could not help but feel his heart thump with excitement from his inspiration speech. He had this leader stuff mastered to a t. But the overseer did not see it that way.

" Pretty speech you got there, how many hours did you spend practicing it in front of your mirror."

If Naruto's mouth should fall any lower, he would definitely loose it. What kind of thick skinned bastard is this. He was completely unmoved by Naruto's silvery speech. It took a considerably while for Naruto to get himself out of his stupor and through it the overseer was watching him with amusement.

" How much is required of me to purchase the Mansion. No need to worry yourself about the funds required to clear it out. I will do it myself."

" Oh really, well suit yourself then. The price is one gold coin and there's no bargaining with me. Take it or leave it."

Naruto immediately took out the gold coin and flicked it to the overseer with all the nonchalance he could muster. This time it was the overseer who was stupefied. He probably did not expect Naruto to be wealthy enough to pay for the mansion up front.

Of course the cost was way below one percent of what it would have sold for in the past. IF the mansion was only dilapidated without the Goblin infestation, Naruto would have had to pay any thing from fifty Gold to a hundred if not more. But this was the slums, and no matter how fat, round and well off the overseer seemed. A gold coin was a lot of money to them.

The overseer spat in anger. If he knew Naruto could easily foot the bill he would have asked for a higher price. But the overseer was a rather straight forward Man regardless of all his shady dealings he'd like to believe himself a honest man. Leaving Naruto still standing on his doorstep, right next to the passed out guard he went in to retrieve the deed, and prepare a document of sale and transfer.

Unlike the current state of the mansion the deed was in much better shape. It seemed to be made of some sort of oiled plastic paper. The overseer had him drop some blood on it and the deed was automatically bound to him. Next Naruto signed the documents that showed he had bought the mansion and proved he was now the owner.

This pair of documents through some sort of enchantment split itself into three copies. On of them will go into the kingdom's National archive located in the National library, next to the university of business, way up from the third sector of the city where the royal family and all the high leveled government workers and adventurers lived.

 **SYSTEM ALERT!: WORLD ALERT!:**

 **MENMA WINDWALKER HAS PURCHASED THE DEED TO THE INSTANCE DUNGEON LUGARD MANSION. AS SUCH IT IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE TO OTHER PLAYERS. MENMA MIGHT ISSUE A QUEST IN THE ADVENTURERS GUILD FOR A SUBJUGATION MISSION IN THE MANSION FOR A SUM OF TWO HUNDRED GOLD COINS. ALL ADVENTURERS TRAVELER AND AIS ALIKE CAN PARTICIPATE. BUT IF MENMA CAN NOT GIVE AND PAY FOR THE QUEST, HE WOULD BE REQUIRED TO GET A PARTY AND CLEAR THE DUNGEON AT THE HIGHEST DIFFICULTY POSSIBLE TO OBTAIN OWNER SHIP COMPLETELY.(** _ **note, every ten hours a monster will escape from the mansion and attack the city. If this happens Menma will be arrested and fined. If it happens three times, Menma will be penalized and the deed would be seized.)**_

 **FOR BEING THE FIRST TO PURCHASE A DUNGEON YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE TITLE DUNGEON MASTER. +10 TO ALL STATS +200% TO ALL STATS WHEN YOU ARE WITHIN THE VICINITY AND INTERIOR OF YOUR DUNGEON. +5% TO ALL EXP GAINS, LOOT DROPS AND STAT ABILITIES IN ALL DUNGEON.**

Naruto dismissed the alert as he ran like the wind for the western part of the slums. Buying the instance dungeon was something the system apparently did not want. As such it had painted a target on his back. There were a lot of players in Maho city. About two thousand or so, of course most of them had left already. But there were others, some even formed guilds and if they so chose they could capture Naruto, make sure he gets arrested enough times for the deed to be taken away from him, buy it themselves, clear the dungeon and have themselves a spiffy base to use as they please.

Naruto could not allow that to happen. If he was in the vicinity of the mansion no one will dare harm him, or even be capable enough to do so. But it was going to take a fight to get there. The system may have increased the difficulty required to own this dungeon, but it also gave him the strength to fight back. With the title he has, he did not need a party to clear that dungeon. He could do it all by himself.

… **LOADING…..**

Naruto dodged the thrown dagger just barely as it clipped his shoulder making a hole in his already worn out starter gear. In fact Naruto was surprised it had not crossed his mind all this while to change his worn out clothes for armor so that he could afford more protection. Fortunately for him, he still had a set of the mouse prayer. He equipped the leather armor without breaking his stride for one minute. The mouse armor provided the protection he needed at the moment and gave an extra boost to his stats.

Naruto rounded a corner as an arrow buried itself in his chest. He stumbled and fell in shock. The pain was almost blinding. It was quite possible for him to die here and be sent for respawn. But if that should happen then Naruto will not be able to have any chance whatsoever to escape from his pursuers.

He dragged himself back to his feet and with a mighty roar he pulled the arrow out of his chest. The archer who was perched on the roof did not give Naruto any chance to properly recover as he buried another arrow in Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto took a quick survey of where he was.

It was a narrow Alley, the archer was perched on top of a roof four meters above the ground right at the end of the alley. There were two warriors with shields blocking the exit, and right behind Naruto was the rouge who had been throwing daggers at him for the past five minutes. Naruto was trapped, but cornering a vampire is a stupid decision much less Naruto himself who had been trained by a master of espionage from the moment he could say dada.

Naruto activated his **cling** skill and ran horizontally on the walls surface. His sudden movement enabled him to dodge the next arrow which conveniently planted itself in the rouges skull. By now Naruto had already reached the surprised Hunter. And with such close proximity it was impossible for him to attack. At least that was what Naruto thought, until he saw the guy take out a revolver.

Naruto cursed and quickly **shifted** into a bat. He felt the bullet whiz over him as he was momentarily blinded by the loud sound the gun made with its discharge. Naruto swung a wing and the Hunter's head flew into the air, his body spraying blood like a fountain of red. Naruto,s stats were far superior to any player within Maho city. Unless there's a player who had experienced the same amount of good luck as he had, Naruto doubted there was anyone as strong as he was.

Naruto kept on flying west for the remaining duration of his **shift** skill. He was able to make it three blocks before he crashed on a roof in his full form sending tiles and shingles spraying to cobbled street below and alerting his pursuers to his location. Naruto took a moment to gather his breath and scout his surrounding.

From his vantage point he was being cornered from all directions by three teams, they did not seem to be in cahoots, which meant they were not allies. Naruto knew he was strong but players were not monsters, a monsters attack, no matter how sophisticated an AI it was is always predictable to a certain extent. Players or the living NPC in general were a different matter.

If it was a one on one fight the opponents next move could be predicted and countered, but this guys were to many. From where he was, Naruto could already see the roof of the mansion. It was at the extreme edge of the city, in fact it was outside the city walls, although It was enclosed by its own walls and metal gates, it was very much in a dilapidated state. It rested on a hill so it was quite easy to see it from here, and also it's surrounding lands and property was huge. The mansion on its own was colossal, but it was sitting on a land that if its boundaries, which of course were the dilapidated walls, were to be counted. That mansion was sitting smack dab on a land the length and width of five soccer fields. No wonder he was being hunted this bad, this was a prime piece of real estate, and the fact that he bought it for only one gold coin seems like an insult.

He head a bang and a whoosh as the roof he was perched on exploded in a shower of clay. It was at times like these that Naruto cursed EWO for being a steam punk fantasy game. Arrows can be dodged, even at higher levels, but bullets that's a whole other ball game. And for God's sake how did this bozos get a gun this early in the game. His train of thought was cut short as he was forced to jump of the roof in other not to present himself as a target to all this people.

Naruto made a beeline for the west gate of the city, the players already reading through his plan were quickly converging at a point in front of him. The fastest where two rouges, one was a vampire and the other a cait Sith.

Naruto activated stride in just the right moment and his speed increased exponentially, to all the players who although were on a higher level than Naruto did not have as much stats as he did, he was only a blur. When he was just two meters away from them he activated **slash** and swung with all of his power, relieving them of their heads. His figure flashed past them as he came to a stop two meters away his sword arm extended like a samurai. This was the same move he used in killing Despereaux the mouse guard of jerry. To all the other players after him it was a gory sight, the now headless bodies sprayed blood as it fell like rain drops on top of Naruto giving him a more savage appearance. Then the bodies toppled over in perfect synchronization. And then somehow the heads came crashing down right on their chest.

For a moment there was silence every where, even Naruto who was still holding his pose and could not see what happened behind him was affected. After what felt like an eternity someone from his right screamed.

" That was so freaking awesome!. I got it all on video and its going straight to the forum. But I am not fighting this guy, you guys tell me how it goes. Log out."

Naruto gave a smirk of satisfaction. He was not aiming for any reaction or anything, he just loved using that move. But the awe in that guys voice just before he ran away was freaking awesome.

" that fucking coward." A warrior spat.

Of course Naturally he was the next to go and his own death was even more gory. With his **stride** skill still active, Naruto was able to appear quickly in front of the warrior and shove his sword through the guys body, and while he was screaming in pain, Naruto bit his neck, draining the guy fast of his life giving blood. A system alert jolted Naruto as he tugged a little to forcefully and the guys head came off.

 **SYSTEM ALERT!:** _ **drinker was successfully activated. You have received from your opponent +5 strength, all abilities increased by 50% for 100 seconds.**_

Naruto was surprised. He had almost forgotten that he had that passive skill, since its activation was entirely up to chance and luck. But Naruto has not been biting allot of people so it was no surprise he did not notice its effects sooner. With the increase in his abilities Naruto broke out of the encirclement of surprised players.

They may have been playing this game for fun, and with leisure but the sheer brutality if the scene they had just witnessed left them shaken to their core. It took a while for them to gather themselves and remember that they had to chase Naruto and that he was in fact responsible the shock they were currently feeling. But by then Naruto was almost at the west gate.

It might be strange but Naruto had never felt so alive. The electricity coursing through his veins as he enjoyed the thrill of this chase. Of course he was the one being chased, but it was quite obvious who the real preys were. Naruto gave an immerse dark chuckle.

His eyes glowed and eerie red as he vaulted over stalls and wagons that littered the streets of the west gate. It seemed this part of the slums was a market, but Naruto did not pay any heed to it. He was focused on getting to the gate, but when he got there what he saw shocked him.

There were bodies everywhere, all of them in horribly mangled and broken forms. And right over one of those bodies was a woman who was so beautiful Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. Her read hair only seemed to make her more unreal and beautiful considering she was surrounded by dead bodies. There was a huge humanoid beast beside her, and two other females with white hair.

It was obvious to Naruto that this massacre was caused by the beast, the people killed were actually players who had laid a trap for him. The guard of the west gate were passed out in a puddle of their own urine, they must have been terrified . the woman turned to him as she spoke.

" You have cost me my consort, not to mention a half dragon at that. So how would you repay me back Menma, or should I say Naruto."

Naruto took several steps back in surprise. She knew who he was. Naruto had an extreme hate for wearing some other face when he played games, so the only thing he chose to change during the character creation was his hair, he changed it to black and his eyes were red. What were the odds that he would come across someone who knew him without any prior planning. Those odds were incredibly small.

" Who are you?" Naruto asked with a guarded tone.

" I don't think you have time whatsoever to find out. You pursuers have almost caught up with you." She replied.

And she was right, less than twenty five meters away and closing in fast were a lot more people than he encountered a few minutes ago. Now he was truly stuck, he had greedy players coming from behind him and opposite him was a mysterious red haired who knew him real life with three NPCS as her followers, not to mention one of those followers was a beast Naruto was sure could kill him in one hit.

" you don't have much time, invite me into your party and I will help you escape them." The red haired suddenly spoke up.

Naruto did not trust her, in fact he was now extremely suspicious. Why would she want to be in a party with him, she might have something planned that would lose him the deed. This was not something he could afford to loose at the moment.

" there's no time to question my intentions, or wonder what I have in store for you. Its either you trust me and keep your deed because I have no use for something so trivial, or get captured. And believe me I am not sure you are going to like it."

Naruto had no choice at the moment, most of his skills were still in cool down, and the ones available would not be enough to facilitate an escape for him. Besides as soon as he gets into the vicinity of the Mansion his abilities will increase by a huge margin, it would be enough for him to battle this strange woman.

 **YOU HAVE INVITED RIAS GREMORY INTO YOUR PARTY**

 **AWAITING CONFIRMATION….**

 **PARTY UP CONFIRMED: RIAS GREMORY IS NOW A PART OF YOUR PARTY.**

 **RIAS GREMORY**

 **SUCCUBUS**

 **LEVEL 48**

 **SORCERESS**

 **ALCHEMIST**

She was twice his level at the moment. At this point in the game her. Level did not mean much, but to get this far was a testament of her abilities.

" Lets head for the Mansion, my children will hold off those pests and fetch your servants."

And with that she took of running. For a caster she had a lot of agility. Naruto hurriedly followed her with the sounds of battle gradually fading from behind him as the mansion and all its horrors loomed ahead. Naruto shivered with anticipation, his blood had already been ignited. And whether or not he would admit. His bloodlust was at an all time high.

… **.…** **LOADING** **…..….**

Udon loved games to the point of obsession. It was the only thing his fifteen year old mind could understand and comprehend. He thought he was actually good at it, for the last three years he had been somewhat famous in the gaming community. He ran a blog that was quite a source of major info, new and gossips both in game and out as long as it dealt with the players life. Not many people knew how he did this, but Udon had an extensive Network. His father owned a telecommunications company that was almost always chosen by various game companies to cover their game events and many other things. As such he always had his fingers on the pulse.

Game companies tended to release undetailed info to the consumer base so as to tempt and prompt them into investing more time and money into vague information that could otherwise not mean anything in the end.

Young as he was, Udon had gotten most of the game companies in partnership with his father's company to sign a contract with him. In the clause stated, Udon could release full scale descriptions and information about their games for a price, with the company taking a seventy to thirty percent cut from the funds gained. In that regard Udon was one if not the youngest self made millionaire in history.

But what he just saw moments ago had left him visibly shaken. Of course he knew who that was, after all Naruto was his boss, his big brother and friend. Once upon a time Udon had been part of a trio of kids who followed Naruto around.

As usual Naruto was still as dense as he was three years ago. The idiot actually played the game without changing his appearance at all, though he was a lot more blood thirsty than usual, Udon could never forget his face. The dark hair and red eyes did nothing in terms of masking his identity. He was still plain old Naruto.

Udon would have loved to know what happened after Naruto beheaded those two rouges, but they were on opposing sides and Udon knew exposure of who he really was will earn him the ire of his party, after all if such a thing were to happen, Udon would be duty bound to help Naruto.

But that was neither here nor there. He had better things to do now. He had employees who went around games and forums hunting and finding info to be posted on his blog. Today however he had a front row seat to the birth of a legend. Udon did not think for one second that Naruto would just fade into the background like most players. He might not have know it but this was the start of Naruto's professional career, and Udon wanted a front row seat to the entire thing.

He immediately uploaded the video from the fight, starting from where he fought in the alley with those two warriors and then the rouges, Udon labeled it under the title.

 **Expert Vampire Swordsman Sighted**

He gave a simple review of the fight and the reason why it was happening. While he wrote the truth, he made sure to greatly embellish Naruto's prowess. In no time at all the video had thousands of views worldwide and growing. His blog was like a channel with a few of his reporters having their own segments and such. It was rare for him, the boss to post something, he was only ever seen for important events and information. So with his appearance the whole forums went live discussing this strange and mysterious Vampire and his abilities.

It has only been a week since the game went live, and Naruto had been so comfortable and efficient with his abilities it was almost as if he was born a vampire.

The video was proved authentic and due to the reputation of his blog, its credibility was not that questioned. Numerous martial arts experts and gamers analyzed and discussed the emergence of this vampire with some of the sharpest battle skills ever seen in VR gaming history.

Udon was immensely proud of his work in shooting Naruto into the spotlight, no matter how little it was. The only problem which of course he didn't realized is that he had now painted a huge target on Naruto's back. And with the exposure of Naruto, there was more danger and excitement coming both their ways.

… **.** **LOADING** **….**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **this chapter is shorter than my regular chapter's for this fic, but I feel I should stop here. There's nothing much to say except that the next chapter is going to be filled with battles and gory scenes. As usual please review, its what I need the most, your reviews. Oh and follow and favorite me too. As for the next chapter, I need help. What would be the best boss for a mansion filled with Goblins. My current options are Hob-goblins, trolls, ogre or a mutated something(I don't know what yet.) So please send your suggestions. And if you have a better idea, pm me.**_ **KING OUT.**


	6. Claiming The Mansion

**ARC I: THE BEGINNER TOWN**

 **CHAPTER SIX: CLAIMING THE MANSION**

… **LOADING** **….**

Naruto took a deep breath as he caught up to Rias, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he stole a breath before the eschew metal gate of the mansion. He wasn't sure if his stats had increased as was expected, but at least for the moment there was no one chasing him. He felt a cool breeze sweep through their surroundings, the mansion was located at the top of a hill, they were standing at its foot.

It was a strategically placed position, should enemies come attacking from downhill, Naruto will have the advantage of the higher ground. There were overgrown weeds and grass everywhere, even the paved pathway that led all the way from the west gate to the mansion itself was cracked and worn out with dirt and neglect over the past twenty years. This place was in really bad shape, and for Naruto to get this place up and running again will take him a considerable amount of time and a lot of money.

He turned his attention back to the west gate, he could not clearly see it from here, but he could still hear the screams of players, even the bellow and roar of the beast he saw was drowned out by the sheer terror in their voice. Naruto shuddered as he turned to Rias who was nonchalantly picking the dirt out of her finger nails. It was then it hit him, he actually knew who she was, in fact the whole world did.

" Hey aren't you the female lead of that show that streamed during the beta. The queen of the underworld and demons or something like that."

She turned to him with her eyebrows raised, then she shrugged her shoulders in silent confirmation, and went back to picking at her finger nails.

" What are you doing here, what do you want with me?" Naruto asked, refusing to let up on his questions.

She gave a groan of exasperation, it was quite obvious Naruto wont shut up if she doesn't at least answer some of his questions.

" I want nothing to do with you, well initially that is. I only wanted the half dragon, that Natsu Dragneel guy. But in the process of my recruitment ceremony he tells me he is already your sworn follower and he believes you could change the world for everybody.

You have got to imagine my reaction, I was so pissed off. I never loose to anybody much less some no name newb who just started the game. Imagine my surprise when I saw yellow haired Naruto Uzumaki slaving away in Blacksmith shop and making armors he should not have the capabilities of making at this point in the game.

Then I watched you for two days, I saw the orders you gave to the cat and his owner, how you made them meticulously plant ideas in the heads of children and the poor denizens of the slums. This was not my first gig so I knew you were doing one of three things at that moment. Sowing seeds for a rebellion, which is highly unlikely unless its related to number two.

Second is you were on a quest of some sort, but I doubted it when I saw the way you gave your orders, you were passionate, smart, a liar, a true damn role player. And the dragon boy played right to the tune you wanted him to.

And finally it brings me to the third and most probable option. You were trying to give yourself a foot hold in this city, build your reputation and power. And you were doing it so well and from the ground up too.

I admired that, I wanted to see what else you would pull out of your hat, since you were so not boring then you went and bought an instance dungeon. I was right in the middle of an orgy with players and a few NPCS when that world alert from the system came up. I was surprised, but I also thought you were done for. You have already proven you had a good head on your shoulders, but this was a problem that you would need to get your hands dirty to survive. And with all the blacksmithing you've been doing I doubted you were even level ten, not to mention a vampire can only go out at night.

It would have been amusing to me to see you fail, then you went and proved me wrong once again, you are a fighter, and a skilled one at that, and very ruthless. To be honest every kill you have made tonight has left me very hot and bothered. So for now I am still deliberating what to do with you."

Naruto did not know how to reply to her, she had been watching him for days, but he was not able to even catch a single sight of her during those times. She was dangerous, very dangerous and Naruto knew she had more power than him. The fact that he had caught her attention was not good. He watched the shows ran during the Beta, and he watched hers the most, after all she was a succubus, and young men like him were always rewarded with what could only be described as extreme porn whenever she was involved with something.

But sensual as she was, she was also known for something else, she was extremely violent, antagonistic, and mean, which all rounds up to one extreme fact. She was the most evil entity to have graced this game. Not even the Monsters or Gods with lore's of evil actions could match up to her. But what truly scared Naruto the most was the fact that such a person knew who he was in real life. How he didn't know, but Naruto knew he was in more danger than expected.

" How do you know who I really am, and who are you really?"

" well I can't tell you who I am that's for sure, at least not yet. As for how I know you we go to the same college. But you were seriously foolish for not completely altering you face. Its going to cost you in this game. And should you become famous, everyone will know who you are. So you better get a mask or something."

Naruto could not refute what she just said, she was right and he was an idiot, so far she had not shown any sign that she had something evil planned for him. Naruto appreciated that, but he was going to keep his distance, she was dangerous and the more he was in contact with her the more trouble he might find himself in.

" Thanks you for your help so far, but I have to claim the mansion now. I will remember what you have done and pay you back once I can. Excuse me."

Naruto attempted to leave and dissolve their party, but she caught a hold of his hand. If Naruto was not so scared with his heart running a mile a minute he would have appreciated the softness and warmth of her hand. But that was the last thought to even cross his mind.

Naruto was scared, but his face gave nothing away. Growing up had never been easy, and Naruto above all else hated being pitied, so he learnt to always have a happy face on, he learnt to lie with his facial expressions so well, it was impossible to tell what he was really feeling, except if you were Jiraiya. That man could read Naruto like an open book.

" and where do you think you are going to. I am not finished with you, just like you just said you owe me, and I need you to keep you close until you repay me. It's a good arrangement don't you think."

Naruto bowed his head in resignation. It seemed that this woman was determined to play with him to her hearts accord. But Naruto above all else hated being controlled by anyone. Call him a hypocrite because he was doing the same to Natsu and Happy, but he did not like when it was being done to him. As such since Rias was so adamant, Naruto decided to throw all caution to the wind.

He moved so fast he even surprised himself, he wrapped his hand around Rias's throat and slammed her against the rusted and worn out gate of the mansion. The metal creaked and groaned from the pressure of the added weight as it slowly bent succumbing to the force Naruto applied on Rias's body.

" I know I cant stop you from playing whatever games you want to play with me. But don't think for once I will lie down and let you walk allover me. So you know who I am in real life, then so what, but if you hurt any of the people I love, I don't care who you are I will find and kill you."

She busted out laughing before rubbing her hand through his spiky black hair.

" are you sure you can kill me, I am still waiting for that date you promised me you know. And a week has already passed. I might not give you a chance seeing how you manhandled me and roughed me up, this is so not like the gentleman you portrayed yourself to be Naruto kun."

It was as if fireworks went off in his head. He was in denial and shock. The woman who he had the biggest crush of his life, who was so regal and posh and civilized was actually this creature of wanton destruction, lust, evil and carnage. He let her go and stumbled backwards tripping over his own feet as he landed on his ass in shock.

" miss…..miss….Hin"

But she did not let him finish as she covered his lips with her hands and brought her face so close to his. And then she whispered.

" Who I am here, is very different from who I am outside. Am sure you know that, so please keep my two selves separate or I will kill you here so many times you would be broken and make sure you loose that scholarship you are so proud off. This remains between the two of us, and should you ever grab my neck like that again without my permission I am going to torture you so badly you would wish for death. Do we understand each other."

Naruto could not say anything but nod his head. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came out, in the End it was Rias who spoke for him.

" don't worry about it. The game is a different world, and we are different people in here. So come on Menma we have a Mansion to claim."

And with her piece said she marched up the hill to the mansion with Naruto following behind her, deeply lost in his thoughts.

… **LOADING** **….**

The mansion was covered with vines and cracks, but it sturdiness could be appreciated as it has withstood the test of time and nature. It was littered in thorns and brambles like a decoration of a twisted gardener and most of its roof had already collapsed due to the long years of neglect. But apart from that everything else seemed sturdy, even the massive double doors that covered the entrance was still standing.

Naruto would have loved to make a more detailed plan of approach, but Rias moved forward almost as if she owned the entire place herself.

" you should be in front, you are the warrior after all."

Naruto did not answer her as he moved past her to stand on the threshold of the mansion. The smell of musty stale air and two decades of dust and decaying furniture assaulted his nostrils. Then the system sent an alert prompt.

 **DUE TO EXTENUATING CIRCUMSTANCES THIS INSTANCE DUNGEON HAS BEEN SET TO THE HIGHEST DIFFICULTY POSSIBLE. RECOMMENDED LEVEL IS 60 AND ABOVE.**

Naruto already expected as much. If he knew he was buying an instance dungeon in the first place he would not have put himself through all this trouble. But here he was, standing in front of a dungeon that was 40 levels higher than him. Well lets get this over with Naruto thought to himself.

As soon as Naruto stepped into the mansion a level 55 Goblin had ran towards him screeching as it clung to a short sword that was a little to big for it. Its speed was fast, almost if not more faster than the players who had ambushed him almost forty minutes ago.

A fireball came flying over his shoulder and impacted the goblin, burning it to a crisp. The smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air as Naruto turned to Rias in surprise. She gave a nonchalant shrug as she pointed into the mansions interior.

There were two massive crumbling staircases that winded up to the next floor from both the right and left side of the building. Naruto reckoned they led to the west and east wing of the house. There was a connecting balcony that was littered with hundreds of armed goblins, and behind them were rotten tapestries and paintings that had seen better days.

Directly in front of him and under the balcony of both stair cases was a set of double doors that probably led to a great hall or a dining hall, which ever one it was Naruto didn't know as the doors were shut tight and clustered in great numbers right in front of him were Goblins armed to the teeth. Some of them even had armor and polished steel as opposed to the stereotypical rusted and crumbling weapons you would have been expecting.

Someone or something has been outfitting this Goblins with equipment. Due to the changed nature of the dungeon it was now subject to the same rules of the system as any other building, which meant it had a history, a story and an underlying quest somewhere to explain its existence and the reason for some things.

" Menma keep them off me for three minutes, I need to prepare something." Rias suddenly asked.

Naruto was no fool, she probably had a skill that required that amount of time to be casted, or she was toying with him again. But its too late to back out now. Rias started chanting in a set of words that were guttural and elegant at the same time. Her words prompted the goblins to attack as a whole and in force.

Naruto equipped a shield he had set aside for emergency and braced himself. The entrance was wide enough for other goblins to go around Naruto and attack Rias, but no matter how out fitted they were, they were still goblins and incredibly stupid. They all attacked Naruto single mindedly and savagely.

In no time at all Naruto was covered in multiple cuts and stab wounds from the onslaught of the goblins. He had no idea how much time Rias still needed to complete her spell, but he was running out of time. Naruto planted his left foot backward and heaved, this pushed a lot of the goblins back, with way more strength than Naruto expected, clearing a space of two meters in front of him. The goblins he pushed acted like bowling balls and sent most of the comrades behind their back tumbling down like bowling pins.

The others still standing trampled over their fallen brothers to get to Naruto, when they were within range Naruto activated **slash** as his sword swung in shimmering silver light decapitating the first line of the goblins. The gauge of his experience bar filling up would have left him in a good mood if he was not so swarmed by goblins.

He braced himself once again, as the goblins crashed right back into his shield screaming in high pitched voices as a plethora of their spears and short swords found a way past his defense to slowly and consistently inflict injuries that sooner rather than later will begin to slow him down. He repeated his earlier tactics by pushing the goblins back once again, but in that moment when his defense was open, a goblin threw a spear that went through his thigh and got planted right into the polished marble stone floor, leaving Naruto in pain and stuck to his position.

It was at that point, Rias spell reached the end of its cast time, as a wave of red and black energy washed through the foyer and over the mass of goblins spread around. Damage figures with three digits consistently flowed over the heads of the goblins as both him an Rias were beset with level up alerts.

The entire Goblins, excluding a few surviving ones lucky enough to still be on the balcony were dead. All that was left however was the ash, there was not even a sign of any sort of equipment. Probably another way the system found to punish him. With no loots Naruto will definitely not have much to gain from this venture of his. Naruto however had reached level 30 which meant he could equip the iron dividing armor set.

He also pulled the spear pinning him to the floor with a great roar of pain and to the mirthful chuckles of Rias behind him. There was a huge hole in his leg, and he could feel the pain and loss of blood almost as if he was injured in real life. He took a bottle of a healing potion and watched as his skin knitted itself together in an almost fascinating and unsettling sight. The rest of the wounds he received followed after.

But Naruto was not to keen on the cumbersome restrictions the armor would put on his movements, so he only equipped the sword, the shield, arm guards and boots. This were enough to get him past the coming Goblin guards given him much more chances to be able to repel their attacks and fight back.

" We have to take it slow from now on, I can't use that spell for another thirty minutes. So no reckless movements, lets advance slowly." Rias said.

Naruto only nodded his head. The second time he was in a dungeon and once again he was being ordered around by a girl. He didn't like it one bit.

The goblins on the balcony rushed down to commence the second wave of the attack, they were not as numerous as the first batch, but still almost fifty goblins with superior stats attacking at the same time can definitely take its toll.

The first goblin that reached Naruto was met with a kick, the force sent it flying into its comrades repeating a scene Naruto had seen one to many times. Naruto placed the shield in front of him as the goblins crashed into it, pushing him back a few steps. Naruto hated this, being a tank was not his forte, he would much rather preferred if he was attacking rather than defending.

But this situation required it and Naruto had to deliver. Naruto heaved with his shield, pushing the goblins back, he activated **slash** once again, and this time the sword went through two lines of the attacking goblins due to how densely packed they were. Naruto quickly covered himself with the shield learning from his previous mistakes as spears bounced of harmlessly off of its metal surface. This fight became a scene of rinse and repeat, as Naruto blocked and guarded, and when the opportunity came he attacked. This fight could not have taken more than fifteen minutes, but to Naruto it was almost an eternity. When the last of the goblins fell, Naruto healed himself as he sat down to take a break.

" Are you not going to offer me a healing potion too. I could be hurt you know." Rias asked.

Naruto raised his head to look at her from where she was standing above him. She was squeaky clean unlike Naruto who was littered with cuts, bruises and no small amount of guts and green blood the goblins saw fit to spill on him as he sent them to hell.

Rias however was not even attacked, Naruto would have blamed it on the stupidity of the goblins, but that was much to convenient. She probably had some sort of skill or equipment that rendered her invisible to monsters or something, or maybe transferred all of the goblins anger to him and him alone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. It was not as if she would give him an answer if he asked anyway. He still did not know how to address her, or how to feel considering the crazy chick is his teacher from school, who he might add he had a crush on.

" you don't need it" Naruto replied to her question.

" but what if I did" she asked again.

" But you don't" Naruto shot back.

" Just answer the damn question Naruto." She snapped.

Naruto could not keep the grin from his lips, he got to her, and he made sure the look on his face spelled it out for her. She had been so reserved and manipulative, and calm that Naruto just wanted to elicit some kind of reaction out of her, consequences be damned he was no one's plaything. And it would do her good to know it. He gave a cough to clear his throat then he answered her, it would not do to make an enemy out of her at this point.

" well if you were hurt I would have given you a healing potion…..maybe. But then again I would have made you beg for it, just to see how deep your pride runs."

She laughed as she sat down beside him, leaning on the same upturned table he was. They were so close they were almost touching. Naruto felt her, and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know whether it was because he was a little anxious of what she planned to do, or the fact that Naruto found her so damn attractive. He felt like he was cheating on Hinata, which was funny since they were the same person. Well not quite the same personality, but the same person non the less.

" Don't worry, I wont bite." She said when she noticed him shifting.

" Somehow I doubt that." Naruto replied still trying to put some distance between them.

" You would be right to doubt. I am dangerous." She said.

And Naruto believed every word of it. Not just from what he had seen during the streaming service from the beta, but by the way she walked, talked and behaved. She was dangerous, and with a woman like this it was hard to imagine if she knew the difference between friend or foe.

" why are you so different in here?" he suddenly asked.

She turned to look at him, her purple eyes piercing and searching. Naruto could almost not meet her gaze, because he saw something he did not expect. Pain.

" Because I am not weak in here. Because I am free" she replied.

" I don't think you are weak outside. You seem so in control" he muttered.

" that's just what you want to see. Hinata is a weakling."

" But Rias is a mask, because underneath everything you are still Hinata."

She looked at him, but did not answer. Naruto felt this was a sore subject for her, she was not going to be talking about it anytime soon. But Naruto felt a surge of pride flow through him. He had seen a side to princess of ruin and monsters that no body else had seen. Somehow he felt closer to her, he still didn't trust her, that would be stupid to do.

But he understood her, Rias was born and shaped from the struggles and pain Hinata had faced. And she has grown to be more than a mask regardless of what Naruto had said, Rias was another person entirely from Hinata, they did not even share the same Body, just the same soul. And unlike Naruto who even through all his struggles still had people to watch and look out for him. It was obvious Hinata was left to suffer alone.

She wouldn't admit, he was sure non of them would. But he knew and understood how lonely they both were, and how much pain they felt everyday. But regardless of what Rias thought. Both she and Hinata were extremely strong, because they could get up everyday and keep living what ever way they could regardless of the pain. She was strong, just not in the way she expected.

… **.** **LOADING** **…**

By unspoken agreement they both decided to advance. The double doors before them that led to either a dining hall or a ball room was moldy and just like most of the mansion in a state of extreme disrepair. Naruto pushed opened the door amidst a very terrible screeching as the rusted hinges of the door protested after years of not being used.

The room beyond was bright. A huge hole in the roof was there to let in the light of the full moon. Its brightness bounced of the silverware that was littered around. And together with the crystal chandeliers gave the ball room an almost eerie illumination. But that light was enough for Naruto and Rias to see what they were up against.

The goblins this time were casters, and ten levels higher than the previous ones. Just as soon as they took notice of Naruto, he was bombarded by a wave of spells, as he quickly ducked behind his shield with Rias leaning close behind him.

" Is that spell of yours out of cool down yet." He asked in desperation.

" No, I need another eight minutes. And I cant attack, their spells are to clustered together. Not to mention what they are firing are immobilization spells mixed with low level arcane bolts.

The arcane bolts could be walked off, but once you are immobile you become nothing more than a sitting duck for this goblins to take out at their leisure. So no matter what you do, don't drop that shield." Rias cautioned.

Naruto was impressed with the level of knowledge she had. More so due to the fact that she could recognize the kind of spells being shot and how to defend against it.

It was nice having a game guide, even though she was a little insane. Naruto had no choice but to take her advice as he hunkered down behind his shield to endure the barrage of low level spells. The goblins in this room were all about fifteen, but due to the rapid fire of their spells, they made up for their lack of numbers.

Not to mention they were all level seventy, seriously how could a goblin be level seventy, of course he knew this was the hardest difficulty for the instance dungeon so the monsters spawned had to be crazy strong, but traditionally goblins were the suckiest and weakest monsters.

Guess we would see, technically this was still the low levels In the game anyways. Naruto began to move forward at a snails pace. Even under the unrelenting attack, it was common fact that if you were fighting spell casters of any sort, keeping a distance was pure suicide. Other ranged fighters could fare well, but a melee fighter would be blown to bits before they even got close to the caster they were fighting.

And vice versa casters were bad at close combat, the weakest even. Clerics even though they are healers have more close combat potential than casters. Which is shameful, but right now Naruto was getting his butt kicked.

" I am ready, prepare yourself."

At Rias's voice coming up from behind him and giving him a heads up, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He loved to be in the thick of the fight, to the feeling of his sword cutting through his opponents head, psychopathic?...…probably. but he loved the fight. Its when he is most alive.

Which was why the previous eight minutes spent hidden behind a shield and at the mercy of goblins was very irritating. Rias started her spell once again, and Naruto had to focus and protect her for the duration of the casting time. It was long, but in the end that spell was to effective. He did wonder though how she could remember the words and syllables of the spell. Probably a system option or something. Though he has not seen any Arcanist chanting spells. Granted he has not seen any Arcanist in action at all.

He now realized however that Rias had a special class, at a time when everyone else were still stuck to their base classes. How unfair. But he had less right than anyone else to complain about being unfair. He was in his level thirties, but had stats that would make a level seventy spit blood in jealousy.

The guttural and unintelligible words from Rias came to an end, as the room was washed in a wave of red and black lights, streams of damage floated above the air as the goblins were interrupted from their casting and forced to take damage.

It went on for almost thirty seconds, but in the end only seven of the goblins were dead. The rest were in various state of unrest as their green skin was missing massive chunks of flesh. Unlike the goblins of the previous room this one's had a little more advanced programing as they wailed and cried in pain from the damage they received.

Naruto pounced, without giving them a chance to recuperate, he activated **stride** and shot forward with such speed he was nothing but a blur. Due to the velocity and speed of his movement, he could not stop himself in time as he crashed into one of the goblins, and blasted it into a wall, only for it to go splat, like an overripe tomato thrown from a four story building.

Naruto barely paid attention to the gory sight as he ducked an arcane bolt, from one of the other goblins who was not as injured as his counterparts, though he was missing a good chunk of his thigh. Naruto shot towards this goblin and swung his sword from the bottom up, completely dividing this goblin in two.

And right behind him another goblin had prepared and arcane bolt, but Naruto shifted his shield to his face, as the bolt made a dull impact on the shield. This bolt was also being shot rapid fire, but with Naruto being close he was able to ignore whatever damage the bolt could cause. Naruto bashed his shield on the goblins face, staggering the four foot creature and pushing it back a step, in its state imbalance Naruto stepped forward and swung his sword from the top left of the goblins shoulder to the right of its hip, slicing seven inches deep almost like he made a crevasse in its skin.

Naruto turned to find the other four goblins left, only to find two of them burnt to a crisp as Rias had not been idle either. The remaining two goblins were trying their best to bring Rias down as they shot barrage after barrage of arcane bolts at her, but she weaved and dodged through them all, like a professional gymnast. Maybe she was.

And for the second time that night Naruto wondered how high her agility and dexterity stats were, for her to be able to move so good. And during that moment he completely forgot that he was in the middle of a fight, and made himself comfortable as he watched Rias dance and weave from the enemies attack. And for the first twenty seconds everything was going great until she lobbed a fire ball straight at him. He was lucky enough to get his shield up in time, but regardless he got the message.

Naruto took off running towards the goblins, but due to his superior stats in this dungeon he was able to close the distance really fast. The goblins noticed him to late as his sword pierced the left temple of the first goblin, only to come out the other side and drive itself through the eyes and into the skull of the other.

He pulled his word out with a squelching sound as green blood and brain residues were still stuck on it. He gave the sword a flick and the sheathed it on his back.

" Did you have to kill them so brutally?" Rias asked.

" Seriously? You of all people know that you are the last person with the right to ask that question. You are more bloodthirsty than me." Naruto shot back

Rias gave a gasp of shock as if she was appalled by the very idea of what Naruto just said. Then she flicked her hair and raised her nose in the air, like some sort of diva and said.

" I'll have you know, that when I kill, it is extremely refined and more times than one various scholars have called my work art. Not like this gory business you have going on here. So barbaric if you ask me. "

" well no one asked you, killing is killing. There's no type to it or art, its just killing. The art is in the way you do it, or the instrument you use."

" That's surprisingly insightful for a young man of your age. Very wise."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean, you are not that much older than me, if I am so wise what does that make you. An old hag."

Safe to say Naruto knew he had said something he was not supposed to say. He was not stupid, even in this day an age he knew the most sensitive about a woman was her age and he didn't know why. Till today it baffled him, why would girls get so trigger happy when their age was mentioned. He was not going to find the answer anytime soon, if he survived that is.

Rias chased after him, throwing fire balls at his fleeing back. If anyone saw this scene their jaws would drop down in shock, the almighty princess of ruin a person whose very name spelled doom. Was reduced to chasing a no name vampire around a crumbling ball room screaming ' _what did you just say! Repeat it you stupid child'_ it was safest to assume that Naruto was very much in danger. But he was saved by the sound of shifting gears and rattling chains.

A hidden door at the opposite end of the ball room slid open. The first few steps of a stair case that led down below to the basement of and underground laboratory was visible. Apart from that, looking through that door way was like looking into an endless expanse of darkness. Naruto exchanged a cursory glance with Rias before they both made their way towards the door.

The aftermath of their previous fight was strewn all over the Ball room as the corpses of the dead goblins were littered every where. On the wall left of the door the unfortunate goblin that Naruto had turned into road kill had his remains displayed there. His skull was lodged into an indentation on the wall.

" its probably a hidden switch" Rias commented after observing it for a few seconds.

Naruto nodded in agreement as he made his way through the door and into the darkness below. There was little to no illumination as Naruto took the winding stairs that kept leading downward in a spiral. Naruto expected however, that they should have met the foundation of the Mansion or even passed it.

Earthen walls and a stale and musky air was all that was left to be their companion as they made their way downwards into the unknown. They left their hands on the walls and used it to guide themselves, a fall down this stairs and with such little light was guaranteed to cause massive loads of pain. Rias could have provided a little light with her fireball spell, but it cost a significant amount of Chakra to keep it sustained for a long time, and they needed to conserve their strength for whatever was waiting for them at the end of this stair case.

For almost twenty minutes their echoing footfalls on the concrete steps was the only sound that was heard through the darkness. It was awkward to say the least as Naruto had no idea what to speak to Rias about. Thankfully the stairs came to an end with no small amount of protest from Naruto's aching legs. Sometimes the reality like feature of this game could be a hassle.

At the end of the stairs was a tunnel, its walls were lined with bioluminescent plants and crystals as the shone a sickly green light into their surroundings. This tunnel however was filled with five foot, heavily armored and armed goblins. The display over their heads read.

 **HOB-GOBLINS: LEVEL 60(ELITE MOB)**

Elite mobs were way stronger and smarter than other monsters of the same level. This was going to be a tough fight and they both knew it. Rias spat a few strange words, and black like sludge appeared beneath the feet of the hob-goblins directly in front of them. The tunnel was twenty meters long and ten feet wide.

The hob goblins were all arranged in files, like trained soldiers. A cavalry of sorts, breaking through them would be quite hard but not impossible. The worst case scenario is if they choose to swarm attack them like the previous goblins they had fought. They would have no chance but to retreat. And then Naruto had the whispering of an idea.

" Rias retreat back to the stairs, its more Narrower, which means we can fight them in an enclosed space. Prepare your spells, especially the AOE one that has saved out butts so far. And have this too."

He handed her three bottles of Chakra potions, she would need it more than he would for the fight that was to come.

Rias took the potions and rapidly retreated back to the stairs, she would not be going back to the top, but some ways up to keep the hobgoblins coming, but close enough to attack them.

The black sludge spell she had used, only slowed the hobgoblins down, but it bought enough time for Naruto to attack them and make them chase him to the stairs.

Naruto shot forward putting speed and power in his first attack as he went for an over head slash, sparks flew up as his swords scraped against the metal plate mail one of the hobgoblins had on. He was not able to deal much damage, but he was able to get their attention, but just to be safe, Naruto pierced his sword through the open helmet of the hobgoblin he attacked, killing it instantly. As it fell to the ground, the hobgoblin behind it shot forward with a vertical slash no longer encumbered by the slow spell.

Naruto shifted into his bat form as he made a beeline for the stairs. The slap of the heavily armored feet of the hobgoblins resounded behind him as they chased him for his transgressions against their comrade and their selves. Naruto flew as hard and as fast as he could, counting thirty steps before spotting Rias on the thirty fifth.

He canceled his **shift** skill and equipped the entire dividing armor set. Though Naruto felt suffocated in all this armor he had all the set bonus activated, including a ranged skill he could use. So he braced himself, shield at the ready as the hobgoblins came marching and screeching up the stairs.

As soon as they were within touching distance of Naruto, so close that they only needed to lean in to make contact, Rias released her black and red mist like spell, as damage figures in the hundreds floated up the air every second for the next thirty seconds. When the spell duration was over there was a long line if dead hobgoblins, and a trail of shiny equipment's, coins and books. Naruto almost gave a jiggle in joy at the loot and bounty he finally had the chance of having. It was true what they say the higher the risk, the bigger the reward.

But his joy was cut short as another line of Hobgoblins came charging up, even more faster and ferocious than the first. Naruto positioned himself in the middle of the path, the stair case was about four feet wide from wall to wall. The hobgoblins though not tall were extremely bulky and were almost two feet wide. As such only two could come up the stairs at a time. And with Naruto blocking with his shield, there was no way they could get through him.

Rias had just used her most powerful skill, she needed another thirty minutes to be able to use it again. Naruto never doubted the power of this skill, during the Beta of the game it was what made her so feared and adored. The **song of ruin** was from a secret school of magic called destruction. It literally ripped the flesh off a person destroying it down to the very last molecule. The reason why the spell was not as powerful was probably because it was still in its low levels.

The hobgoblins crashed into Naruto's shield, pushing him back as they swung their swords through the gap in his defense, but Naruto was wearing a full body heavy armor with impressive statistics. The damaged they inflict could not be ignored, but with the Armor Naruto could weather the storm.

He pushed back at the Hobgoblins with limited results due to how closely packed they were, then he took a rapid step back, moved his shield arm an activated **slash** cleaving the heads of the first two Hobgoblins in the line. Then he used **kick** and sent one of the next Goblins tumbling into their comrades and messing up their formations.

With the breathing space created by the fall of the formation, Naruto activated the skill his current armor set gave him. Naruto activated the **Divide** by swinging his sword Horizontally. A pale blue flash of light was discharged from the blade as it separated all the Hobgoblins in his sight in two. The skill was so powerful that it left a huge groove or scar on both side of the Narrow walls.

Naruto quickly advances forward, with Rias right behind him throwing fire balls at the rapidly approaching third wave of Hobgoblins. The divide needed another five minutes before it could be used again, its cool down was much shorter than Rias's ruin spell. But the cost will see Naruto out of chakra after using it two or three more times.

Naruto pushed his worries aside for now as he activated stride, and rushed forward with his shield covering his body, his intentions were not well scouted by the Hobgoblins as Naruto implemented a full Body tackle blasting the first three lines of Hobgoblins in formation to the ground. Naruto obviously had great strength, and couple with a charging tackle and it was now known that the Hobgoblins were not outfitted to deal with the blunt force Naruto brought to the table.

The already grounded Hobgoblins were sitting ducks as Rias bombarded them with numerous fire spells. Eventually the smell of burnt skin was also present among the stale air of this underground lab or something. Naruto took a step forward over the dead still burning bodies of the Hobgoblins and activated **Slash** cutting the heads of the two in the next line. Then it was rinse and repeat.

A few minutes later Naruto Used the **divide** clearing the stair case of enemies, as they advanced once more, they met what could be the last wave. But there were only four hobgoblins so Naruto and Rias was comfortable with taking these four out just with their fighting skills.

Eventually they found themselves in the tunnel with bioluminescent plants and crystals, this time it was completely devoid of any Goblin or Hobgoblin. At the end of the tunnel the huge metal doors were waiting with a promise of an ominous encounter.

Naruto did not know why but that door freaked the hell out of him. He leaned against the wall resting his head on a huge glowing mushroom as he tried to catch his breath. This time Rias sat opposite him making him fell quite unlucky she was not sitting beside him again.

" That was intense" Naruto said, in an attempt to start a conversation.

" I have been through and seen worse." Rias replied.

" But I bet you never expected you would be clearing a dungeon with your favorite student ehh."

" First of Naruto, you are not my student in here, and secondly you are not my favorite student either."

Naruto gave a fake gasp of outrage and disbelief.

" I am not your favorite student. Who is he, I need a name and an address."

Rias looked at him with mirth plastered all over her face. And then she spoke, and this time she was picking the dirt out of her finger nails again. It seems to be a quirk of hers or something.

" What makes you think the student is a he. And even if it was a guy what would you have done with his number and address? Kill him, intimidate him, tell him to stay far away from me."

Naruto bent his head to the side and had a peculiar expression on his face, probably looking like he was thinking very hard about something. Rias would not say it, but one word described Naruto perfectly. Cute.

" I don't know what I would do. I am possessive you know, but I also understand that your favorite student is your favorite student for a reason. You would tell me eventually.

" And what makes you so sure of that?" she asked.

" because as soon as we are done In here, out there, in the real world. I will make sure Hinata Hyuga belongs to no one else but Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression for a few minutes, Narrowing and enlarging her eyes as she seemed to try to figure something out. She did not say anything more but turned her head with an almost unseen smile on her face.

… **LOADING** **….**

After about ten minutes they both approached the door. It was just made form metal. There was no distinguishing feature about the door. Rias pulled a lever that Naruto had not noticed and the door slid to the side with a screech that almost made Naruto tear his ears off.

The room beyond was something you would expect from a destroyed lab. Huge glass tubes and pods filled with bubbling emerald green liquid. A disheveled and scattered office area as papers and writing apparatus littered the floor. Desiccated corpses of Humans and other species of sentient being spread out on various operating tables colored black from dried blood. In a glass case hung high of the left side of the lab were two sets of wings, one from a flying reptile since the wings were made of membrane and were covered with gray scales in Various places. And the other wing was fiery red with wisps of flames still coming off of it.

The smell of death was in the air, though Naruto was not sure what death smells like, but if it ever had a scent, it would be safe to say this lab portrayed it. He could hear water dripping from a faulty pipe, and a low breathing almost like something was sleeping.

" _Humans, why have you come here? Have you finally come for Norman Osborn? Did Aizen finally remembered that he left me here. He left me behind, he left me behind. He made me change, he made me strange."_

Naruto felt a chill flow down his spine from the sound of the deranged conversation, he could hear the footsteps beyond the shadows of the lab, he could hear the humming and hissing of machinery. Whoever Norman is, he has probably lost his mind due to the years of isolation and solitude.

Naruto exchanged subtle glances with Rias as they leaned their backs against each other. They could not exactly pinpoint the origin of the voice or who owned it. It was like a scene from a horror movie, the part where the ghosts sucks their souls and brains and probe them for good measure. But Naruto was not sure ghost could probe.

At the thought of ghosts Naruto's heart sped up. He shivered in fright as memories of his childhood arose. Naruto was deathly terrified of ghosts. He never seemed to outgrow that weakness. But his trip down memory lane was stopped as the voice began to speak again. And tis time with clear aggression.

" _if you have come for Norman, it is to late, to late…. ITS TO LATE! Hahahaha. There is no Norman, no more Norman Osborn, no, no not at all. There's only the green Goblin. Dieeeee!"_

The sudden appearance of the eight foot and four hundred plus pounds of green muscled skin and height almost made Naruto peed his pants. What's worse, this Goblin seemed to be gliding on some sort steam and magic powered glider as he flew around the room heading straight for a clear target. Them.

Naruto and Rias dodged the glider as the sharpened blades on its edges sliced through the air above them. Right above the Head of the now revealed Goblin on steroids was the name.

 **Norman Osborn the mutated Green Goblin( Boss) level 70**

Norman was unique in a way that of all the monsters Naruto had faced, he had two health bars floating above his head. Of course, no of that would mean anything with a well placed blow to the heart, but the fact of the matter is if they were conservative in this fight and were not smart about how to deal damage. This bastard will outlast them, and then they would be singing a different tune.

With no time to prepare the Green goblin charged at them with his glider. There was no backing down now, it was time to go all out. Naruto unequipped his shield, and then he charged.

… **LOADIND** **…**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **okay so cliffhanger, anybody mad. I hope not. The chapter was getting to long and I was a little frustrated since I had a deadline I wanted to meet, and since I couldn't do it on time I decided to cut the chapter short. The next chapter should see this fight done with, and with one extra surprise and a little cleaning up of the mansion and we would be well on our way to the end of the first arc. However I hope I did well with this chapter, I am not very good with fight scenes nor strategy, my best advice is hit and cut your enemy until their dead. Any way as usual tell me what you think about the chapter and give me your ideas, this is a reader interactive story, tell me what you would like to see, and if its plausible I will add it into the story. Anyway thanks for reading guys.**_ **King out.**


	7. Claiming The Mansion 2

**ARC I: THE BEGINNER TOWN.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: CLAIMING THE MANSION (2): THE HORROR OF DEATH.**

… **.…** **LOADING** **...**

Norman the green goblin could quite possibly be the ugliest thing Naruto ever had the misfortune of meeting. Apart from the fact that he would probably receive an award for being the first goblin that can fly, and with technology no less. His personality however was less than appealing. The dude is nuts, and fighting this kind of enemy was always tricky in and out of itself.

Rias had a barrier of red light surrounding her. Naruto felt the need to scream at her for holding back, he had no intention of dying here, but little miss sunshine of lust, doom and gloom only seemed to care about herself. She has been attacking the goblin non stop for the past six minutes, but the blasted goblin preferred to chase Naruto around the abandoned lab in a bid to relieve him of his head.

Naruto dove right, as his body slid on the glass and debris littered floor, he felt Norman fly over his head with only a few inches to spare. Any lower and he would have sliced Naruto's face off like a knife through butter.

Naruto rolled on the floor as he tried to come up with a plan to combat the goblin. Rias was not to be worried about for the moment as she was perfectly safe behind her barrier. She occasionally fired shots of her fireball spell, but with the way the green goblin was moving it was all for naught.

Naruto took off with a running start, going straight for the wall at the other end of the lab. As soon as he got to the wall, Naruto activated **cling** and ran up the wall like it was the very floor he was standing on. He wanted the goblin to crash into the wall, as he chased after him.

But unfortunately the glider the goblin was using actually had such good maneuverability that it was able to change direction in a split second and chase Naruto up the wall. The underside of the glider scrapped across the surface of the wall sending sparks and a god awful screech bouncing around the lab.

With the goblin still hot on his tail Naruto pushed off the wall, performing a back flip and depending on gravity and inertia to carry him through. But somehow the goblin was able to turn quickly in time and slam its gauntlet covered fist into Naruto's abdomen and send him crashing across the lab and through various fluids of questionable origins.

Naruto had his sword flung from his grasp due to the hit, and then he went through various head one collisions with the various tools and apparatus in the lab, leaving the abandoned lab in an even more dilapidated state than it was before.

Naruto clutched at his midsection as he was racked with pain and an overwhelming urge to vomit. That punch had really rattled his entire body, if this was his real body, Naruto was sure he would have bruised or even broken ribs right now. Which is not to say he did not have it now however. Because in the end this game was so steeped in similar factors as the same that governs reality. So he could very well have broken ribs at the moment.

It hurt to breath, and he could not muster up enough strength to get back on his feet as the goblin flew straight for him with steam and smoke trailing behind his glider. Naruto scrambled to get up quickly so as to avoid the incoming glider and its blades, but his legs became jelly under him. Intense and piercing pain wracked his lithe frame as his body collapsed to the floor unwilling to listen to his commands. When the goblin was almost two meters away from Naruto with a promise of certain death, a fireball flew into his side and threw him off his trajectory paying back the earlier favor he gave Naruto by slamming him into a few more glass tubes and doused with rather unsightly looking fluids. His shouts of outrage was music to Naruto's ears.

Naruto quickly took a health potion with the time Rias had bought for him. The relief he felt once that horrible tasting potion went down his gullet was almost compared to ecstasy or an orgasm. But Naruto definitely felt weird, he felt his broken bones pop back into place and his torn tissues and punctured organs mend themselves. It was surreal and seriously nerve wracking.

Naruto quickly ran to the spot where he dropped his sword and picked it up. He turned to see an enraged goblin heading straight for Rias with a couple of metal balls in its hand. You don't need an illustration to tell what that was as Naruto ran towards the goblin.

The goblin threw the first ball at Rias only for it to bounce off harmlessly on her magic barrier. Then it exploded. That much explosive power underground shook the entire lab as pieces of dust came falling down from the earthen ceiling . Naruto was knocked off his feet, same as Rias but she was in a better state than he was, or not.

The force of the explosion threw her against the adjacent wall of her Barrier hitting her so hard that through the sounds explosions he could hear an audible crack. Her formerly pristine barrier was now littered with cracks. Naruto was sure it won't survive another attack.

" What are you doing standing there like an Idiot. KILL! THIS BASTARD AND MAKE SURE IT HURTS!"

Naruto could not imagine the pain she must be in right now. Well he could imagine considering he was in a similar state like hers just a few moments ago. She wanted this goblin to feel hurt right, well that could be arranged. Naruto **shifted** into his bat form and used the cover of his transformation fog to shoot at the almost unaware goblin who was preparing another bomb to completely obliterate Rias.

With his small size, Naruto was almost if not completely unseen by the goblin. It did not help that unlike the previous tunnel with its bioluminescent wild life, the lab had very dim lighting and visibility. So it took the goblin by surprise when Naruto with the size of a bat, bowled into the goblin with the force of a linebacker. Naruto with his enhanced stats was actually equal in strength with the Goblin. It also confirmed another theory of Naruto. In this game levels were good and all, but it did not truly define the strength of a player or even the bosses in the game itself.

Naruto maneuvered his tiny body to the goblin's neck as the smashed Into the floor. The goblins glider was still attached to his feet so this was dragged on the uneven stone floor for a few seconds peeling the entire skin of its right face off, leaving it looking bloody and grotesque.

The goblin flew up, putting some distance between itself and Rias, completely not taking Notice of Naruto's bat form that was currently climbing up the goblin's body like a prowling lion on a hunt. The goblin was screaming and wailing in pain as it tried to clutch the side of his head that was scraped raw, but pulled away just as quickly for fear of inflicting more pain on itself.

Naruto climbed until he got to the neck of the goblin unseen. The goblin itself was still completely entrenched In the feeling and sensation the pain induced. Some people when they feel pain is when they're most active, they are able to push past it and make sure they get the job done. While others will totally break down and collapse like a puppet that had its strings cut.

Naruto did not give it a chance to recover as he bit down on the goblin's neck and almost let go due to his gag reflex. Naruto had inadvertently tasted what a goblins blood felt like to the tongue of a vampire. It tasted like grass, but the green goblins blood tasted like grass mixed with the most awful tasting medicine ever invented. It tasted like a hospitals disinfectant steeped in ruminated grass.

The goblin took notice and was pounding on Naruto in a pain induced panic state and in attempt to knock him off his body. Naruto sincerely wished that happened due to foul tasting blood of the goblin. He would have done anything at that moment to escape it, but in the end a string of the words **immune** kept floating over Naruto's head as he was unable to take damage for the first three seconds. A system alert filled his vision for a moment.

 **DRINKER WAS ACTIVATED SUCCESSFULLY. YOU HAVE SIPHONED 25 STRENGTH FROM YOUR ENEMY. ALL STATS RAISED BY 50% FOR THE NEXT HUNDRED SECONDS.**

Naruto was a little shocked. If he got ten percent of an opponents stat anytime **drinker** activated, it meant that the green goblin, a level 80 boss had a strength stat of 250. No wonder it could keep even with Naruto's over buffed stat. Well he received good gains from just drinking the most disgusting thing ever, if this was the case, maybe next time….. No chance In hell. Naruto never wanted to taste such a crappy tasting thing such as goblin blood again for the rest of his life.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as lightening came sizzling for the goblin's face. Naruto leaped away quickly flapping his wings to get away and make some distance from himself and the goblin. His transformation went into a cool down as he came down to the ground at half the speed he was supposed to.

Rias had lost her barrier, but it was nothing compared to the fact that she was surrounded by a red eerie circle of symbols and words Naruto could not understand. Her hair was floating up as arcs and sparks of red lightning danced all over her body like snakes. She had a crazed look in her eyes as the circle began to flash and pulse brighter and stronger.

" Oh shit" Naruto muttered in shock.

He did not try to stick around to find out what would happen next. He made a beeline for the exit of the lab, once he was out and into the tunnel, the whole place shook as a wave of red lightning flowed Into the tunnel it caught up to Naruto taking him up and slamming him along the way like a surfer thrown into a fifty foot wave of pure electricity and agony. Naruto however only felt the dull thud on his bones as the lightning wave tossed him around like a rag doll. What he was really feeling at the moment was the intense feeling of being electrocuted, all he saw was white as his body was being shook by the invading stream of lightening inside of him. And then he Died.

 **YOU HAVE DIED:**

 **RESPAWN POINT HAS BEEN SET TO LUGARD MANSION.**

… **LOADING** **…**

Naruto woke up coughing and startled. The experience was even made worse by the fact that he couldn't even feel his body. For a good thirty seconds he was like a fish out of water as he flopped around sporadically. He could not make sense of a direction or his location. It was disorienting and out of focus like a camera lens.

It took him almost a minute to be able to regain control of his body and another five to gain control over his brain. He wanted to swear, to curse and rage, but the sheer horror of what he just experienced shook him in ways he did not expect.

He felt himself die, felt his heart stop beating. He was so sure that he had kicked the bucket. But he was here, and he was fine…. Mostly. It was an extremely harrowing experience.

"what kind of game is this?" He asked.

But he couldn't get an answer. Virtual reality has come far over the years. Humanity has been able to do marvelous and wonderful things with VR advent in technology, but to be able to simulate death perfectly was something else altogether.

Elemental Warriors online was; is more than just a game, what it was exactly Naruto could not be sure. But this was not a game, not anymore. Because the moment he understood that in this game, most things here were governed by the laws of reality even something as scary as death. it became more than just a game, it became a second life.

Naruto picked himself up with wobbly legs as black ash dropped from his body. He was laying at the foot of the stair case. Apart from the loots dropped by the previous monsters that once occupied this tunnel, all that was left was ash and the very visible mark of Rias's prowess.

Scorch marks drew lines on the floor with the ash of its own. Even to Naruto himself he could still sense a lot of electricity in the air. Every hair on his body was standing at attention, and he could see little sparks of red lightning dancing over the bioluminescent crystals, much so that a lot of them had turned red. The plants however were all dead as nothing but ashes denoted their existence in the that tunnel.

Naruto made his way through the tunnel with half the crystals giving out an eerie red glow. They pulsed rhythmically almost as if it was a heart beat. It certainly added another degree of spookiness to the whole place, but Naruto pressed on with almost not sign that he was affected by the eldritch lights. You gain a lot of tolerance for a lot of things if you have died once. Granted Naruto was sorely tempted to log out of this game and never come back here again.

When he got to the metal gate it was still spread wide open. The lab took the most hit from Rias going all kamikaze on the green goblin. All but one tube in the lab was shattered, the desks and chairs were nothing but smoldering piles of burnt wood. There was no sign of the sheets of scattered paper and folders anymore.

Rias was leaning against the only remaining glass tube as she leisurely munched on an apple. Naruto however did not care as he matched up to her and grabbed at her throat lifting her into the air like she was nothing but a ragdoll.

"what is wrong with you!" Naruto screamed at her.

He couldn't help but feel like a fool. He knew the kind of person she was, the kind of disregard she had for other people not useful to her and the fact that she had a tendency to go off the rails. Yet he had gotten complacent with her behind him and supporting him through this whole dungeon ordeal.

"tell me are you really insane just like every body says huh?"

" Would you stop being a baby. Its no big deal besides it took care of the green goblin, though it's still alive but totally out for the count." She replied to Naruto in a bored tone.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief as he drew her face closer to his. He could feel his voice shaking and breaking as the horror of the situation he just experienced sunk in properly.

"you don't understand. I died. I was laying right there and I felt my heart stop. I… I… thought this was the end for me. I thought I was going to leave my sick grandfather and everybody depending on me behind and in more pain than ever before. I…i….i. died."

He could not stop the sobs that shook his body as he was overcame with grief and fear. Maybe he was over reacting to the situation, but he could not help himself. He slid to the floor with Rias still in his grasp. Everybody was afraid of death, but not as much as Naruto. He had gotten himself familiar with that concept when his father died.

And for a ten year old boy who loved his father with all his heart it was such a heavy blow. Not to mention his grandmother also passed away in the same accident. Naruto understood life was short, but he had never had a chance to truly live the life that he had been given as he chose to focus on a way to take care of his ailing grandfather from a young age.

He felt Rias encircle her arms around him and drew him close to her body. She was warm, unbelievably so and as she held him, Naruto could not help but get lost in her warmth.

"I am sorry I didn't know. The first death is always the hardest." She whispered to him.

"What?" Naruto asked back confused.

"Death is very much real in this game Naruto. You already know you feel almost as much pain in here as the real world. About seventy percent. But death is a whole other different matter. You always feel yourself die, due to that it could be just your luck to die quickly like those players you beheaded.

Or slow and painful just like that stupid goblin. I didn't know you have not experienced death yet. If you go through it a bunch of times you eventually end up apathetic to it."

"how many time's have you died." Naruto asked

" More times than I can care to remember." She replied.

Naruto pulled away from her as he cleaned his face and tired to salvage whatever was left of his dignity. He looked around the lab and noticed the goblin's glider and its rider just five feet away from it and nothing more than a smoking pile of flesh. The up and down motion the body made confirmed to Naruto that the goblin was still alive.

Naruto already lost his sword and equipment in the blast wave of Rias suicide attack. Though Naruto wondered how she was still alive. Naruto was back to wearing the remaining scattered pieces of the dividing armor set. The only thing missing was a sword, so Naruto chose a spear.

Naruto approached the goblin and without reservation drove the sharpened steel blade of the spear into his head. The Goblin died with little to no fanfare or reaction. It just stopped breathing.

 **SYSTEM ALERT! :**

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED NORMAN OSBORN THE GREEN GOBLIN AND CLAIMED OWNERSHIP OF THE MANSION. YOU NOW HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER THE BUILDING. THE PROPERTY MENU HAS BEEN UNLOCKED.**

 **FOR BEING THE FIRST TO CLEAR THIS DUNGEON YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING 1.000.000 EXP, 100 GOLD COINS, AND THE RECIPE FOR THE ORB BOMB AND THE FLYING HOVERBOARD. YOU HAVE RECEIVED +2000 FAME, +2000 FAITH. AND +5 TO ALL COMBAT STATS.**

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED NORMAN OSBORN: RECEIVED THE BANGLES OF PETER PARKER, THE SCALING STAFF OF SERAMIS, THE MAP OF NORMAN OSBORN'S SECRET LAB +5000 EXPERIENCE POINTS, +3 TO ALL STATS.**

 **YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE INSTANCE IN NIGHTMARE MODE AND UNLOCKED THE REQUIREMENTS TO FACE THE HIDDEN BOSS LESSER CHIMERA, BATTLE STARTS IN TEN MINUTES.**

"oh fuck me." Naruto screamed to no one in particular

" hmm, not yet" Rias replied.

If Naruto was not so panicked by the news of a hidden boss, he would have been able to pick out the innuendo in her comment. The only glass tube still standing after the whole nuclear bomb of lightening went off developed a crack on its surface. Through the murky depths of the liquid contained within, the shadow of a creature could be seen banging and hitting at its glass prison as it aimed for freedom.

Naruto quickly positioned himself in front of the glass containment chamber as Rias took her now familiar spot behind him. Naruto quickly ingested the necessary potions to get his already low stamina and chakra points to full capacity. He vaguely noticed Rias doing the same thing behind him.

As the countdown ticked to completion the force that the chimera used in attacking the glass chamber increased and damage doubled with every hit received. The crack began to spread across the entire surface until the only thing left intact was the metal block it was standing on. The assault stopped and both Naruto and Rias waited with baited breaths as they prepared for their enemy's attack. Then the glass broke with a crash, debris and pieces of glass falling to the ground and the pink skin of a strange creature with it.

The chimera was a monster of nightmares. The body of a lion, a tail that's a snake and the head of a goat growing up from out of its back. Not to mention the damn thing stood almost six foot tall, a direct correlation to Naruto's own height. It let out a roar that shook the entire lab as its yellow eyes became transfixed upon Naruto and Rias.

 **LESSER CHIMERA : LEVEL 100: HIDDEN BOSS**

If this was what a lesser chimera looked like, Naruto shuddered to think what a greater chimera would look like. He rotated the spear in his hand and raised his shield to cover his entire body and then crouching down to brace himself and give the Chimera less of a target. The chimera prowled around slowly circling them and observing them just like a lion would on a hunt.

Naruto turned with the beast, never once taking his eyes off it as he studied and tried to look for a weakness. The chimera had not attacked so Naruto was not able to come up with a counter plan for the confirmed eventuality of its attack.

Naruto slowly let his shield drop and turned sideways a little giving the impression that he had dropped his guard and was open to attack. The chimera took the opening as a sign to attack, and it did just that when its three foot long tail, which he should mention again was a snake extended past seven meters to strike at Naruto's unprotected left side. It was a good thing that Naruto was prepared as he moved his shield to block the incoming strike from the snake.

It came so fast that Naruto almost did not see it coming, as soon as the fangs of the snake came in contact with the shield, it sent tremors and vibrations up Naruto's entire arm as the power behind the strike was made manifest.

The chimera went back to circling them after its strike. Naruto however had been able to observe one of the chimera's attacking moves. Of course the tail was not the only thing to watch out for. Without knowing the capabilities of the other heads, Naruto was still very much fighting blind. The chimera opened its mouth, well the lion part of it anyway, and spewed a stream of liquid fire.

Naruto ducked behind his shield with Rias close behind him. They may have gotten stronger through the entire process of their run in this dungeon, but this chimera was on a whole other level. Think forty to almost fifty levels difference.

The Chimera stopped its barrage of fire attack after thirty-seconds and was panting and gasping for breath. Naruto was not close enough to attack the Chimera, but Rias was very much a ranged combatant as she shot fireball after fireball at the chimera.

The chimera could do nothing but cower under Rias's barrage due to the fact that the previous move exhausted it. It did not move for at least a minute and Rias chakra bar slowly depleted as fireballs rained on the chimera whose health was slowly chipping away.

Then the chimera charged. The sudden movement and the speed which it used almost caught Naruto off guard. But when it got close enough the chimera twisted its body and sent its goat head ramming into Naruto's shield and flinging him off his feet as once again he went flying through the lab. Luckily enough for him there we're no obstacles for him to fly through this time. But that didn't mean the floor was anymore merciful.

Naruto watched Rias evade the quick and fast strikes of the chimera's snake tail, while defending from claws and jaws of its lion head. She was doing fine but not for long. Naruto was almost five meters away from her. He activated **stride** increasing his already impressive speed and arrived in front of the chimera almost instantly. He unleashed a barrage of thrust like attacks with his spear as he poker at the chimera's defenses. Luck was on his side as his spear went through the eyes of the lion head. The lion unleashed a roar of pain that made Naruto hesitate for almost a fraction of a second. But that second was more than enough as the chimera raked it's claws across Naruto's armored chest, throwing a shower of sparks into the air.

Naruto retaliated by activating the **divide**. He may not like tank like armors or heavy equipment in general, but the skill that that came with the dividing set was enough to almost make him rethink his stance about tanks and their advantages. He swung his spear horizontally as the light and wave already associated with the skills release cut into the chimera. At the moment of the skills impact a shower of blood burst out from the chimera's body sizzling and steaming like some sort of acid. Then the skill pushed the chimera back, dragging it body on the floor, raising a shower of sparks as the horn of it's goat head scraped itself along the floor.

Much of its health was already depleted, it was not half of its health bar, but that could almost be ignored. Any player who chooses to focus on the health bars of Monster's during a fight would most definitely end up spending hours fighting a monster that will take only five minutes to kill, or end up dying more times than he or she could imagine.

"Rias prepare your ruin spell. I'm going to try to push it into a corner so that you can get a stationary target. Get ready."

"roger that captain." She replied in a more cheerful voice than the situation called for.

Naruto could not begin to imagine how she could still make jokes and sound so amused with a freaking chimera in front of them.

After that, Naruto quickly made his way to the chimera that was now struggling to get back on its feet. When Naruto was two meters away, the tail with its snake head struck multiple times with its fangs dripping venom. Naruto hid behind his shield for the duration of that attack. As soon as it stopped however, he moved his shield to the right and thrust his spear straight at the chimera's right fore leg with all of his strength. The spear slid into its skin with a little resistance and came out the other end.

Naruto quickly ducked behind his shield as the snake head began to strike rapidly and unrelentingly at Naruto due to the injury he had inflicted on it. Naruto could not do much but weather the storm, but the chimera did not have unlimited stamina. Its sudden barrage of attacks just now was probably as a result of adrenaline from the pain and shock of its sudden injury. As soon as it took a chance to catch its breath, Naruto activated **slash** which should not be possible with a spear, but he was able to activate the sword like skill and use the blade of the spear to slice through the already injured leg of the chimera completely decapitating it in the process.

The roar the chimera let out this time was shared by all the heads, which was severely bizarre, imagine hearing the roar of a lion, the beats of a goat, and the hiss of a snake all at the same time. But Naruto did not have the time to contemplate that as the snake head whipped out with more force than before and smashed into Naruto's shield throwing him sideways and off his feet once again as he rolled all across the floor like a driver who just crashed from a Kawasaki ninja moving at top speed. Naruto felt his shield hit his jaw, and felt his arm snap as pure blinding pain filled his entire body. When he could fully pay attention to himself, he saw his left arm with his shield bent at an awkward angle, the same with his left leg. He could feel a massive chunk of flesh missing from his jaw as his teeth and gums were exposed due to the wound. He was bleeding from his head and his armor looked like it had been through a meat grinder.

He noticed the chimera with a focused expression heading towards him with a limping gait, completely disregarding the barrage of fire spells from Rias. Anybody could tell that that monster won't stop until Naruto was dead at its feet. Naruto with his body stacked and being stabbed by numerous needles of pain drank a healing potion with a lot of effort. He also vaguely noted that it was his last by bottle.

He felt his bones snap back into place as his peeled jaw mended itself almost instantly. His eyes never once left the slowly approaching chimera. His spear was lying a few feet away from him, and his body was not healing fast enough for him to be able to get up and defend himself. Naruto was angry, very much so, but he was also afraid. He wouldn't back down from this fight, but the string of injuries and the near or quite literal death experience that he had already experienced put a terror of this game into him. he did not want to experience that again, but the chimera's gaze seemed to only promise a great deal of pain and an ugly death.

When the chimera was about four meters away, it pounced but Naruto was lucky enough to bring his shield up in time before the full weight of the chimera came crashing down crushing his still healing bones. Naruto let out a gasp of pain as the chimera began to pound and attack at the shield, slowly but patiently wearing out its durability in its so focused goal of getting to the person the shield was protecting.

Naruto could do nothing, he was just vaguely aware of the fact that he still held his shield. Instead he was beset by pain as every time the chimera attacked, it would break a still mending bone, and once it pulled back the potion still in effect would begin to heal the injured bone, only for the chimera to pound it back to pieces. Naruto was stuck in a loop all to aware of what was going on in his body and being unable to do anything about it. He head Rias shout.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

Naruto had no idea what she was shouting about. But she used his real name, which he half heartedly noted sounded good to hear in her voice. That is until his vision was covered with a fog of red and black lights. This time he screamed as his vision went white with agony. He could hear the chimera screaming with him as the flesh peeled form their bones, and their bones crumbled to dust. Naruto's healing potion was still in effect, though it could not keep up with the rate of decay, it still healed him.

Naruto wished and screamed for death, and through all this torture Naruto was able to form a coherent thought. _'Rias is such a bitch'_ but it did him no good. He felt like he had been dipped in a pool of lava and was being bitten by little lava piranhas. It went on for an eternity, and then it stopped. He could no longer feel the pressure of the chimera on top of him, but he could feel it laying by his side. Naruto was not sure if it was dead or not. He opened his eyes to the barely visible ceiling of the lab. The healing potion finally ran it course as if fixed about fifteen percent of the damage he had received. Then it was up to his vampiric healing factor to take care of the rest.

Naruto turned to his left to see the chimera still breathing but in a worse state than expected. The entire top of its back was peeled opens exposing its spine and the throat and lungs of its now vaporized goat head. The snake head was also gone, cut off from the middle and still dripping blood. Naruto leaned over the chimera and used **bite**.

 **DRINKER HAS BEEN ACTIVATED SUCCESSFULLY. YOU HAVE GAINED 30 STRENGTH, 30 AGILITY, AND 30 DEXTERITY. ALL STATS INCREASED BY 30% FOR THE NEXT 100 SECONDS.**

Naruto however did not seem to care for the system alert at that moment. The taste of the chimera's blood flowing down his throat was enough to rob him of his senses. The taste was divine in its own right it was like a cocktail of three different exotic flavors though one of it seemed to be a little sour. But he pressed on, and before anybody's naked eye, the already injured body of the chimera drained until it became nothing more than a husk if it's former self.

Naruto stood on shaky legs as he felt a buzz from the blood he just ingested. The volume of the blood alone was in gallons, the fact that Naruto was not bloated was weird enough as it is.

 **SYSTEM ALERT! :**

 **YOU AND YOUR PARTY HAVE SLAYED THE LEVEL 100 HIDDEN BOSS LESSER CHIMERA. EXPERIENCE POINTS +1.000.000, ALL STATS +5, YOU HAVE RECEIVED. THE CHIMERA'S SKIN, FANGS, CLAWS AND HORNS, YOU HAVE ALSO RECEIVED THE COAT OF MAD SCIENCE AND THE CURSED SPEAR OF SERAMIS**

 **FOR BEING THE FIRST PARTY TO DEFEAT A HIDDEN BOSS, YOU HAVE RECEIVED +10 TO ALL STATS, DOUBLE EXP FOR ONE THREE DAYS, BLACKSMITHING AND ENCHANTING RECIPE THE DAY LIGHT RING, AND THE CORSET OF MANY FACES.**

 **THE MANSION IS CLEARED OF ALL MONSTERS WILL YOU LIKE TO RENAME IT: YES/NO… ACCEPT THE KONOHA ESTATE AS NEW NAME.**

 **NAME ACCEPTED.**

 **YOU NOW HAVE FULL CONTROL TO YOUR ESTATES MANAGEMENT. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE MENU.**

 **KONOHA ESTATE**

 **SIZE: 1200 SQUARE METERS**

 **BASE LEVEL: 0**

 **DEFENSE: 100**

 **ATTACK: 10**

 **RESIDENTS: 1**

 **RESOURCES: WOOD(0)/STONE(0)/METAL ORES(0)**

 **ENCHANTMENTS: NONE**

 **BASE SHOP: LEVEL BASE TO 1 TO UNLOCK**

 **MILITIA : NONE**

 **WORKER: NONE**

 **LIVESTOCK: HORSES(0)/SHEEP(0)/DOGS(0)CATS(26)**

 **CATTLE(0)MONSTERS(0).**

Naruto blinked rapidly for a moment as the options were opened to him. He looked up to see Rias running her fingers through a screen of her own, and then Naruto chose to focus on the other notifications he had ignored.

 **YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL 67**

 **TRAVEL CIRCLE UNLOCKED**

 **NOBLE TITLE AND RANK UNLOCKED**

 **WEAPON SPECIALIZATION UNLOCKED: SWORDS, SPEARS, AND SHIELDS. (+)**

 **BITE IS NOW BEGINNER LEVEL 6**

 **STRIDE IS NOW INTERMEDIATE LEVEL 1**

 **DRINKER IS NOW BEGINNER LEVEL 4**

 **SHIFT IS NOW BEGINNER LEVEL 9**

 **CLING IS NOW BEGINNER LEVEL 7**

 **FLIT IS NOW BEGINNER LEVEL 8**

 **NIGHTWALKER IS NOW INTERMEDIATE LEVEL 2**

 **KICK IS NOW BEGINNER LEVEL 9**

 **FOCUS IS NOW BEGINNER LEVEL 7**

 **SLASH IS NOW INTERMEDIATE LEVEL 1.**

 **NAME:** **MENMA WINDWALKER**

 **RACE:** **VAMPIRE**

 **LEVEL:** **67**

 **CLASS:** **WARRIOR**

 **SUB-CLASS:** **NONE**

 **PROFESSION:** **DIVINE CREATOR**

 **TITLES:** **[CHOSEN ONE/DIVINE CRAFTSMAN/SEARCHER]**

 **FAME/INFAMY** **:** **4644/0**

 **AFFINITY:** **WIND/FIRE**

 **CHAKRA:** **128/418**

 **STAMINA :** **11/480**

 **STRENGTH : 289(+11)**

 **AGILITY: 245(+10)**

 **DEXTERITY : 229(+10)**

 **VITALITY: 240(+9)**

 **WISDOM: 75**

 **INTELLIGENCE : 209**

 **CHARISMA: 80**

 **LUCK: 78**

 **FAITH: 3410**

 **LEADERSHIP : 2228**

Naruto took a breath as he examined his stats. He was way to strong for his current level. But all that was due to the fact that his various titles and otherwise unnatural encounters had blessed him with enough bonus to make to son of a billionaire cry. But what was most bizarre to him however was his luck stat. The luck stat was supposed to be a fixed stat, it could not be increased by normal means. Naruto had an abnormally high luck stat. The luck stat governed a lot of things, from how many times a critical hit activates and the drop of loots.

Not to mention encounters with NPC and the receiving of quests and many other variables Naruto could not remember. It might seem his whole luck so far had not been solely attributed to Natsu, but also to his luck stat.

Naruto looked at Rias, to see that she was still being focused on her stat screen. Ignoring the completely leveled lab, Naruto was able to spot a safe at the extreme end of the lab, nestled snugly in the rock wall that made up the entire back end of the lab.

The safe was opened, probably due to all the chaotic attacks the lab has already been through. There was nothing inside but a diary. Its cover was old and worn, but it seemed to be made from the skin of an animal. It was unadorned and not decorated. Naruto opened the first page and the words **PROPERTY OF AIZEN SOSUKE** was written in red letters. Through out his entire involvement with the purchase of this mansion, Naruto had heard mention of this Aizen guy more times than he could remember. It seems like there are unknown factors at play here than just what was seen with the naked eye.

Naruto turned to the next page only to be met with blank pages. No matter how much he shuffled or changed it, the book still remained blank. Naruto was not stupid, no one would put an empty diary in a safe, so unless there was an enchantment of sorts on it, or some other stuff at work. The best guess possible was that there were secrets in this diary that was not meant for the naked eye.

 **QUEST ALERT: DIFFICULTY B**

 **You have come to realize that everything in the lugard mansion, from the monsters to the equipment and its previous owner were all tied to one name. Aizen Sosuke. Your only clue is a mysterious diary. There is bound to be information about this man and the diary in Maho city. Ask around and investigate. Find out who Aizen Sosuke really is and what is his involvement with the sudden infestation of monsters in the capital city for the past two and the half decades. {Time limit 6d/23h/59m} {reward 2.000.000 exp?}**

Naruto gave a sigh of exhaustion. This quest will buy into his time for the moment, but at least it was something he could complete in the city. Naruto was not to worried about who this Aizen is or what he had done. This was probably another mad scientist quest that propped up every now and then.

Naruto made his way to the tunnel seeing as Rias had disappeared form where he last saw her. Naruto found her at the foot of the stairs resting. All of the loots and equipment they had both got from slaughtering the hobgoblin and the two bosses were piled in a corner. It was strange however, that unlike last time where the loots were distributed between him and Koneko equally by the system, this time it all stayed on the floor for it to be distributed manually.

"I have to say that was pretty intense." Rias commented dryly with an exhausted tilt to her voice.

"you have no idea, I'm honestly tempted to never leave this city again, so as to not experience this shit storm anywhere else." Naruto moaned

Rias went silent as she stared at Naruto with a soft expression. Naruto could not help but ask.

"What?" with a confused expression on his face.

"are you okay?" Rias asked with more care than Naruto thought she was capable of giving.

Naruto knew exactly what she meant and why she was asking that question. But he had no answer to that question. He slid down the wall at the foot of the stairs as he bowed his head. No one can claim to understand what he had just experienced. Well no one but Rias since she seemed to have gone through it more times than he could imagine.

"how do you cope?" he asked her.

"I don't cope. I'm crazy remember. Do you think I used to be like this, I was not always so reckless with a complete disregard for life. But when you die enough times, its almost impossible not to change."

"I'm sorry."

"what are you apologizing for?" she asked him curiously

"for everything, it must have been so hard for you during the beta."

"well I'm fine thanks for your concern. And don't apologize again, its not your fault. Besides even with the way death is portrayed in the game, people kept on coming back. The amount of people who gave up playing the game is almost negligible and nine times out of ten they always return to it.

Because they know elemental warriors online is more than just a game. It's a life, one that the real world can't offer them."

Naruto thought on what Rias said and felt a little better, it was basically her own nice way of saying you're not the only person to have gone through this, man up and get yourself together cause no one gives a shit.

Naruto understood the concept he had to work with here, it would not be easy, but he knew he was going to be able to pull through. He turned and began to rummage through the loots they had obtained from fighting the hobgoblins and bosses, distributing them equally.

The Hobgoblin dropped four different skill books, and a variety of equipment. There was no set equipment among it, just miscellaneous pieces of different equipment and materials.

The four skill books obtained were a little uncommon according to Rias. The first was a defensive spells for Arcanist. It was called **Earth wall** , it was an earth element defensive spell which Rias said should not be available to any Arcanist until their profession upgrade at level 100. The next was a skill for rouges called **Assassinate** the skill would instantly kill and opponent with 30% health and below. But it cost a lot and had a rather lengthy cool down. Its ability would probably get better in the higher levels, but that needed a rouge of extreme patience to see the improvement of this skill to the end.

The third move was for warriors, most specifically berserker. It was dubbed **Blood rage.** The skill increased damage by 2% for every hit or cut its user receive and put them in a berserk state that would actually make it hard for them to differentiate from friend or foe. The percentage increased by 2 every skill level gained. So by the time it got to intermediate the user would be receiving a power up of 32% every time his opponent cut him. This skill also had a lengthy cool down of about one hour, and after the duration of the skill the user will be in a weakened state for ten minutes with all his or her stats reduced by 95%. So it was probably a skill meant to be used as a last resort in any fight. The last skill book was a general class skill book, which meant it could be used by all classes. It was a weird one though, it was named **imbue** but unlike the rest this skill was a mystic skill book, it was one step above the rare grade.

It took Naruto all of twenty minutes to convince Rias to let him learn the skill even as she stressed multiple times it was better off in her hands.

 **IMBUE**

 **TYPE:** **ACTIVE SKILL**

 **CLASS RESTRICTIONS:** **NONE**

 **GRADE:** **MYSTIC**

 **DESCRIPTION :** _ **imbue 5% of all your allies stats and racial traits for a period of 100 seconds to increase battle abilities and capabilities. Active skills can not be imbued, but one passive skill from each ally can be imbued. The skills are chosen randomly. (Cost 200 chakra) (cast time 10 seconds) (cool down 2 hours) cost increases every skill proficiency level gained and cool down reduces.**_

Naruto learn the skill happily, in a way this skill was vastly overpowered. Assuming the person who uses it is leader of a guild with thousands of players. The very battle capability of such a person would only be described as godly.

Rias took the **earth spell** , though she preferred fire or lightning due to their offensive nature, but as a sorceress her elemental affinities was not limited to a single element, but all of them. Besides it was better to have more diverse skills in your repertoire, it would always give you an edge over your enemies. Thankfully skills here are improved by constant usage of it, rather than by skill points.

Rias let Naruto put the other skill books up for auction along with all the equipment the Hobgoblins dropped. They did not feel the need to keep any of it. While those equipment were quite high leveled, there were just ordinary and can't be used for an extended amount of time as players were still in a leveling frenzy.

Now it was time to pay attention to the loots dropped by both bosses.

First of they started with goblin. And all the stuff the got from killing it.

 **GAUNTLET OF THE SPIDERMAN**

 **TYPE:** **ARMOR(ACCESSORY)**

 **GRADE:** **MYSTIC(EVOLVABLE)**

 **CLASS RESTRICTIONS:** **NONE**

 **ATTACK:** **0-0**

 **DEFENSE:** **0-0**

 **ABILITIES :** **shoot spider webs to enable you to swing from** **building to building. There no limit to its uses, use your imagination. Spider silk thread used must by replaced refilled regularly.**

 **DESCRIPTION : this gauntlet used to belong to a costumer hero of an ancient and forgotten era. The power it holds is immense. Time may have forgotten who peter parker the Spiderman is. But this gauntlet still stands as a testament to its greatness. Somewhere out there is the second and twin to this gauntlet. With both of them in hand you will have the ability to perform miracles. Evolve the Gauntlet twice to unlock its tracking feature and locate its other pair.**

After reading the whole thing, Naruto was more than happy that Rias did not find interest in swinging from walls. He equipped the gauntlet, which was just a bit bigger than a bracelet, but covers much of the under side of his forearm. Next was the recipe for the green goblin's hover board and the bombs he used.

Rias had a really annoyed look on her face when she rejected them both for quite obvious reasons. But she made Naruto promise to send some to her if she was not around when he made it. Next was the staff of SERAMIS. But Rias took that away without letting Naruto inspect it. Only for her to tell him its mystic and another evolving equipment.

He could not argue with her taking that staff. After all he had taken almost everything that dropped from the green goblin, so it was quite fair that Rias got something in return. Even if it was a super duper magic staff with the probability of becoming a legendary weapon sometime in the future. After that they first decided to shared the money received. The system had actually given them both a 100 gold coins equally, and the coins dropped by the Hobgoblins were actually gold coins, with a total of 92, they both divided that equally as well. The green goblin dropped thirty gold while the chimera dropped a hundred. Which brought Naruto's total monetary gain to a 176 gold coins and some change.

At the current stage of the game, that was a lot of money. Apart from players who bring money in from the real world to make their gaming easier, Naruto could boldly claim he was the richest player who got his gold the good old fashioned and honest way, by actually playing the game.

Then they focused their attention to the chimera's loots. The first thing that drew Naruto's attention was actually the recipe for a Vampire's daylight ring. If Naruto could successfully forge it, it would remove the curse of the sun passive for a period of two hours. Then its reseted in twenty four hours, game time. Its use was only temporary and it did not last long enough for Naruto. But he had a way to work past its limitations and make it better than expected. It was almost as if the loots the dungeon dropped were tailored to his needs.

Next was the recipe for the corset of many faces. If Naruto could be honest, it was the most diabolical and dangerous piece of equipment if it was successfully forged. The corset had the ability to change the appearance of its user to the form of any living being, including animals that the corset has come in physical contact with. Though just like the daylight ring to resources needed to forge it are rare and very expensive. And it could only be used once every twenty four hours for a period of two hours just like the ring. Rias minced no words as she asked Naruto to forge it, on the premise that she would find the materials needed and pay him for forging it.

Next was the white scientist coat.

 **COAT OF MAD SCIENCE**

 **TYPE:** **ARMOR(CLOTH/ACCESSORY)**

 **GRADE:** **RARE**

 **CLASS** **RESTRICTIONS:** **CRAFTING PROFESSIONS ONLY**

 **ATTACK:** **0-0**

 **DEFENSE :** **1**

 **ABILITIES : +100% increase to all professions that deal with a degree of science. +70% increase in attributes of all scientifically created equipment and consumables.**

 **DESCRIPTION : the coat of a long dead mad scientist. His spirit which made up most if not all of his intellectual genius has now bonded with the coat, making a source of good luck and success to all scientists that wears it. But be careful for the coat still whispers it's ballad of madness. +30 to intelligence, wisdom, dexterity, luck and perception when equipped.**

This coat was to juicy to let go. Enter in a tug of war between Naruto and Rias as both were quite adamant in wanting to own the coat due to their various crafting professions. Naruto might not really need it due to all his bonuses from his crafting class, but who the hell said to much of a good thing was bad for you. Besides Rias did not need to know he had more bonuses.

They eventually made an agreement to trade it between one another. So that's how the coat ended up getting two owners. The last piece of equipment Naruto had to take care off was the spear. He already knew it was going to belong to him. Naruto was not much of a spear man, he very much preferred the reach of his swords and maneuverability they offered. But on occasion he has come to notice he had a little affinity with the pointy staffs.

The spear in his hand was quite peculiar, it shaft was made of some sort of red metal, with grooves carved unto its surface in peculiar markings and filled with a sort of blue stone that glowed in the dim light. Another peculiar thing about this spear was that its blade was more like a sword than an arrow head. The blade actually made up half the entire length of the two meter spear with it being the size of a standard long sword.

The sword part of the spear was made up of a polished and gleaming silver metal, but it was actually blank, with no adornments whatsoever, just and ordinary silver blade. At the point where the sword blade actually met the metal shaft, there was a tiny switch there, a routine flip of the switch actually dislodged the blade from the shaft. In his left hand Naruto was now holding the metal end of the spear that served to be nothing more than a metal rod capable of only blunt damage. While on his right hand, Naruto was actually holding onto a rather ordinary looking longsword. Naruto could not help but grin widely at the discovery. Naruto wanted to wield two swords, but now he was offered a better alternative, and it was awesome.

 **THE CURSED SPEAR/ROD/SWORD OF SERAMIS**

 **TYPE:** **WEAPON(MELEE)(EVOLVABLE)**

 **GRADE:** **MYSTIC**

 **CLASS RESTRICTIONS :** **WARRIORS ONLY**

 **LEVEL RESTRICTIONS:** **NONE**

 **ATTACK:** **600-660**

 **ABILITIES : (** _ **siphon: 20% chance to inflict internal bleeding and injuries in your enemy every time you hit them or parry a blow. Also a 10% chance to heal all injuries acquired after every tenth strike.) (Soft stroke: attack the enemy with an unstoppable last swing for three 300% damage and 10 second stun.) (Cost 230 chakra points) (cast time instant) ( cool down ten minutes.)**_

 **DESCRIPTION : seramis is a fallen god and former friend the avatar of creation Hephaestus. Seramis having fallen due to betrayal left behind a spear and staff to his friend Hephaestus. And asked that should he find a pair worthy of this weapons, as a reminder of the friendship they shared. It should be bestowed unto them. But seramis was cursed by the demon goddess Kali, and so was his precious weapon. +50 to the strength, vitality, agility, and dexterity stat. +20% armor pierce. ( bound to Menma Windwalker)**

Naruto did not need any prompting before he equipped the spear and slung it over his back. If not for the fact his armor looked like hell he would actually have looked good in it. The fact that the spear was permanently bound to him was even more exiting. It meant he could not sell it, or loose it either.

"Hey Rias is that staff bound to you." Naruto asked

Rias looked confuse for a moment before she looked at the staff's info with a surprised look on her face.

"well would you look at that. You seem to have friends in high places. Really high places. But I can't help but wonder what makes the disfigured god of the forge think we are so close to make him give us equipment that actually can only be giving to a pair of friends or guild members."

"don't look at me like that I don't know how that happened." Naruto shot back defensively.

Rias just shook her head as they began the long trek back up the stairs. Naruto busied himself however with watching her backside sway from side to side.

"Hope you are enjoying the view you have back there Menma."

' _cough'_ " I have you know the view is quite bootylicious."

"you naughty boy." Rias chides with a flirty tone in her voice.

Naruto however felt like he was going to explode. He was flirting with his teacher, and quite literally the woman that has been in the fantasies and wet dreams of otakus and nerds for the past two years. This gave him the courage to do something extremely crazy as he asked.

"Say Rias, want to be my second in command."

Naruto felt stupid. This woman was a queen in the underworld, she had millions of demons under her command and she had a monster at her beck and call. But the answer she gave drove him even more insane.

" Why the hell not. Treat me well MASTER"

… **LOADING** **…. ….**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: whooooooo. That was extremely tiring to write. Anyway guys new chapter. This arc should end in three chapters or so and then we can get Into the next one. The next arcs will be way shorter than this of course but who cares. I am going to be missing for a while, I am traveling back home to my country of Nigeria. And I am not sure I would be able to write anything once I am there, which should be anything from two weeks to a month or more if I don't get what I want on time. Now unto serious matters, my sister who is and avid reader of mine, and a few readers had actually sent me PMs asking me to make this into a harem story. Now I know a lot of people are tired of harems, even me on occasions but I think I can make it work. But that depends on the majority. So in light of that there would be a pole to decide whether or not this story should be a harem. After that another poll to determine what girls will be in the harem, but one thing at a time. As usual you guys should read and review, tell me your ideas and I hope I did not mess up the fight scene. Special thanks to hornitebaba for suggesting the use of the green goblin as a boss. KING OUT.**


End file.
